


ATLANTIS- I wrote two full-length screenplays (because I hate myself)

by A7902



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Brigadoon (1947), Car Chases, F/M, Nuclear Warfare, OH YEAH and dead bodies sorry, Some Ragrets, Stabbing, YOLO, a fuck ton of helicopters, actual physical proof of me losing my mind, also it made me tag milo/kida but the other guys are important too???, caffeine addiction lmao, escaping from jail, lots and lots of guns, lots of artistic liberty but i tried, lots of crying and yelling, milo is butt naked a solid three times, no major character death but BIG character death (wink), one blatant hellboy reference, platonic love just as cool as romantic love, punching and swearing and guns, so so dumb, some blood, sorry sorry sorry sorry, subtle foreshadowing w musicals, there's no sex but there's like 3 sex jokes, tobacco withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 47,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A7902/pseuds/A7902
Summary: EXCLUDES the events of Milo's Return, obviSummer 1949 (35 years post-film), Mr. Whitmore is taken hostage under suspicion by the military who have somehow found and weaponized Atlantean crystals. Milo Thatch, Kida, and the rest of the team reunite to save him and take back what’s theirs, but tensions arise when they aren’t being as honest with each other as they should be. As the events unfold, Milo finds himself at fault - and Kida and his friends are paying the price. Consequences are to be faced, shit hits the fan.





	1. Script 1, Part 1: Audrey Ramirez - The Road Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't read this it's cursed lmao. Basically Milo's Return was just one of Vinny's fever dreams and the events which happened in the original movie come back to bite them all in the ass. But in a fun, action-packed way. But also crying.
> 
> This is what happens when you have too much time on your hands & a lotta love for Atlantis. Thank you for clicking though, I love you.
> 
> Yes it's a script.
> 
> I have no excuse for this.

~~~~(originally posted on[my tumblr](http://whitmoreindustries.tumblr.com/), and check out my [trash art](http://whitmoreindustries.tumblr.com/stupidart) i drew for this trash fic while i had writer's block, like the one below. There's more but I want to make them look nicer)

 

 

****

** UNTITLED ATLANTIS PROJECT **

 

 

Written by

Whitmoreindustries.tumblr.com

 

 

 

 

 

 

FINAL DRAFT

~~SEPTEMBER 30 th, 2016~~

fuckin January 13th, 2017 :/

**FADE TO**

**EXT. WHITMORE MANOR – NIGHT**

SUBTITLE TAG: 1949

The familiar manor sits unsuspecting among the tall evergreens as the wind blows furiously.

We hear incoming RUMBLING: a FLEET of heavy-duty cars roll up to the gates and SMASH through them, barreling up the driveway.

A man in a long coat steps out of the front vehicle, hoisting a giant, strange GUN in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other – his face is obscured by a GAS MASK.

More armed, faceless mooks climb out of their vehicles.

 

MAN

Alright, kids, let’s bust this phony.

 

**INT. WHITMORE MANOR**

The front door is FORCED open and the men pile inside, scanning the premises. The once lavishly decorated home is completely BARREN?

The man GESTURES for them to spread out. Hustling, they BARGE down every door, scan every empty room.

 

**INT. THE STUDY**

As men search the space, the leader passes the giant empty fish tank to the cold fireplace. Above the mantelpiece, a large picture frame is hanging crookedly off the wall; the frame that once held the painting of Whitmore and Thaddeus Thatch.

Using his gun, he curiously pokes the frame OPEN:

Behind it is a small, square-shaped hole in the wall, but there is only a NOTE inside, the letters in perfect, formal cursive:

NICE TRY - P.B. WHITMORE

CLICK – Opening the picture frame pulled a string of fishing line, triggering a CONTRAPTION: down the mantelpiece into the fireplace wall below, the line IGNIGHTS a PROPANE TORCH. That sneaky bastard.

The man JUMPS aside as a fire SPARKS and quickly spreads onto the wooden floor between his feet.

He pours his coffee on the flame but it does nothing.

MAN

Aw, great.

 

**EXT. THE GATES**

The fleet of vehicles SPEED OFF in a frenzy as the manor is slowly consumed in flame. Firetruck sirens BLARE.

 

**EXT. INDUSTRIAL PARKS – LATER THAT NIGHT**

SUBTITLE TAG: NORFOLK, VA

Between the tall industrial buildings, a swanky motorcycle ZOOMS through the shadows. It pulls up to the most decrepit structure.

The letters on the front of the building have fallen off, but the staining still reads: WHITMORE INDUSTRIES.

The rider pulls off their helmet – AUDREY RAMIREZ, not aged a day, looks up at the building curiously before checking the premises.

She pulls on the rusty lock on the front gate when she JUMPS –

 

VINNY (O.S.)

Hey-

 

AUDREY

-WAH! Jeez, Vinny! Where did you-

what are you doing here?!

 

VINNY SANTORINI emerges from the shadows, casual as ever.

 

VINNY

Nice to see you, too, Audrey. Haven’t

seen you since-

 

AUDREY

-Dad’s funeral…  Mr. Whitmore call you,

too?

 

VINNY

Yeah. Surprised he was able to find

me, I’ve been all over the place.

 

AUDREY

Oh… defusing bombs?

 

VINNY

Selling flowers. Okay, I’m really

getting the creeps here, like someone’s

about to jump out and grab me-

 

The bush behind him RUSTLES and DR. SWEET wraps him into a hug.

 

DR. SWEET

-Guys!!

 

Audrey SCREAMS, instinctively pulling out a GUN from her belt.

 

DR. SWEET (CONT'D)

Girl, put that away, it’s me! Didn’t

even recognize me, did you? How y’all

been since…? Since…?

 

He counts the years on his fingers, his smile fading. He stumbles and YELPS-

-From under his feet, the earth opens up and MOLE pops his head out of the dirt, wearing new, high-tech gear on his head.

 

MOLIERE

I knew I smelled you three!

 

DR. SWEET

See you haven’t changed one bit, Mole.

 

MOLIERE

And I see you are still the same cranky

caricatures I once called my ‘friends’!

 

AUDREY

Alright, where is Whitmore? This is

ridiculous-

 

COOKIE (O.S.)

-Didn’t ya hear?

 

They JUMP – COOKIE emerges from the shadows with a newspaper.

 

COOKIE (CONT’D)

He’s kicked the bucket!

 

He tosses the newspaper to Sweet and he reads the obituaries: PRESTON B. WHITMORE among the listed names.

 

MRS. PACKARD (O.S.)

Should’ve faked his death years ago.

 

MRS. PACKARD has silently appeared behind them, leaning on the gate and smoking a cigarette.

 

MRS. PACKARD (CONT’D)

Now it’s just suspicious. How old are

we again?

 

MR. WHITMORE (O.S.)

Hey, guys!

 

In a FLASH of lightning, they jolt - a nervous MR. WHITMORE appears behind the gates. He unlocks it and ushers everyone in.

 

MR. WHITMORE (CONT’D)

Hurry! Get inside!

 

**INT. WHITMORE INDUSTRIES**

They follow Whitmore through the dark hallway. The interior indicates it was once a fine establishment now fallen to decay.

 

DR. SWEET

Even for you, man, this is weird. What’s

goin’ on?

 

MOLIERE

Another expedition?

 

Audrey elbows him.

 

MR. WHITMORE

No, nonono… I’m afraid those days are

long gone… Sorry to startle you guys,

but we gotta leave, now. They’re on

their way here.

 

AUDREY

Who?

 

Mr. Whitmore leads them to an industrial elevator and they pile inside, squeezing uncomfortably to fit.

 

MR. WHITMORE

Not sure. But they’re armed, and

they know.

(Very seriously)

Atlantis.

 

Their eyes widen with dread. The elevator door SHUTS.

 

 **INT. FLOORS ABOVE**  

Whitmore leads them to a door COVERED with locks. He undoes them, revealing a pitch black room. The others peek in-

 -FLUFFY the cat FLIES out of the darkness into Audrey’s arms. Fluffy HISSES at Mole, and Mole HISSES back.

 The only other object in the room is a small, metal SAFE. Whitmore lifts it by the handle and shuts the door.

 

MR. WHITMORE

I’ve got our old sub, let’s scoot!

 

AUDREY

Wait, we gotta leave?! Just like that?!

    

He stops in his tracks, somber, turning to the inquiring group.

 

MR. WHITMORE

After the Atlantis lawsuit thirty-five

years ago, they said I lost everything.

My company, my money, my reputation…

but I gained something worth more than

all the riches in the world.

 

He smiles proudly at them. Guilty, they cannot meet his gaze.

 

MR. WHITMORE (CONT’D)

And I’m not gonna let ‘em take it.

There’s only one place they’ll never

be able to find us, and that’s Atlantis.

We have to go. For old time’s sake.

 

 **INT. LOADING ROOMS:** Following a brisk Whitmore, they race through control rooms.

 

COOKIE

We?!

 

MR. WHITMORE

Until this blows over! If they’re

after me, they’re likely tracking down

all of you, if they haven’t already!

 

DR. SWEET

Oh man… We ain’t much safer in

Atlantis! Kida’s gonna kill us for not

visiting in fifteen years!

 

COOKIE

(Sheepishly raising his hand)

Sixteen.

 

AUDREY

(Quiet)

Eighteen…

 

They stop in their tracks to look to her and each other, guilty.

 

MR. WHITMORE

Has it been that long?

(They NOD)

…Boy, we really are the worst.

 

MOLIERE

Whatever pain Kida may inflict won’t

compare to the torture of Milo’s

disappointment.

 

Everyone CRINGES, now very scared. ANYTHING but that.

The room QUAKES- something outside RUMBLES-  

 

MR. WHITMORE

They’re here-

 

They rush to the nearest window and peek:

A MASS of the same heavy-duty cars are surrounding the building, aiming weapons. One car drives over Audrey’s bike, CRUMPLING it-

 

AUDREY

Hey!

  
And pulls up CLOSER to the window-

 

DR. SWEET

These aren’t a buncha mercs…

 

The markings on the side of the car become clear: A large white STAR, the letters USA79028-

 

COOKIE

It’s the Calvary!!

 

A man climbs to the trunk of the car and aims a massive warhead RIGHT at them-

 

MR. WHITMORE

Run!!

 

KABOOM- The wall BURSTS and CRUMBLES as they SCRAMBLE.

They reach the elevator when –DING- it opens on its own: The leader stands inside, glowing gun in hand.

CLICK- in a FLASH of light, he GROANS and covers his eyes – Mrs. Packard lowers her camera as Sweet TACKLES the guy.

 

MOLIERE

Sweet!!

 

DR. SWEET

I got ‘im! Get to the sub!

 

The gun is KNOCKED out of the guy’s hand; Sweet wrestles him into a headlock as the elevator doors CLOSE.

 

**INT. STAIRWELL**

The guys RACE down the stairs- more men FILL the level below.

Audrey pulls out her gun but Mole DIVES, SCREAMING, and BOWLS them into the nearest room. A gun FIRES and they duck-

The bullet STRIKES the wall behind Vinny’s head and he gapes at the smoldering glow – it’s BLUE.

 

VINNY

Is that what I think it is-?

 

-Whitmore YANKS Vinny away and they escape down the stairs.

 

**INT. ELEVATOR**

The masked man WRESTLES with Sweet, but Sweet is much larger.

 

DR. SWEET

No hard feelings, guy- I used to work

for the army! Sewed a buncha fellas

up for a living.

 

MAN

I know-

 

-Using the wall, the man FLIPS over Sweet’s head, KNOCKING him to the floor- the mask FALLS off.

We see his face, (mid-40’s, not ugly) his glare dissolving into a charming smile. Sweet’s eyes widen in realization and terror.

-DING- the door opens- Mole BULLDOZES the handful of cronies into the lift, PILING on top of the man.

 

DR. SWEET

Move, move, move, move, move!!

 

 **IN THE HALL:**  Spooked, Sweet climbs over the dogpile, PRYING Mole away before the elevator door SHUTS - Mole takes with him one of their GUNS. He SHAKES it, LAUGHING MANIACALLY.

BLAM- and accidentally FIRES at the floor-

 **THE FLOOR BELOW:** Whitmore and the others RUN through the control room when the ceiling CAVES IN-

They YELP and DIVE out of the way, rock and rubble CRASHING down.

The cloud clears and they MOAN, sprawled out on the floor. Sweet and Mole are atop the massive PILE of debris, the gun GLOWING in Mole’s hands.

 

DR. SWEET

Man, what is this building’s foundation?

Popsicle sticks?!

 

MR. WHIMTORE

With their ammunition, yeah.

 

Separated on the other side, Whitmore scales the rubble to them but the old man slips on the rock and SLIDES down.

The guys clamor up their side to help him when the elevator behind Whitmore DINGS- they FREEZE.

The doors open and the armed men PILE out of it, AIMING their weapons. Face buried in a newspaper, their masked leader strides out.

 

MAN

‘Preston Brian Whitmore, 1842 to 1949.’

 

Dreaded, Whitmore turns around, hiding the safe behind his back.

 

MAN (CONT’D)

‘Founder and director of the once

prestigious Whitmore Industries until

the infamous Atlantis disaster of 1914.

Never married, no children, no family.’

 

He crumples and tosses the paper away, revealing his gun.

 

MAN (CONT’D)

Also, a wormy little liar. Hand over

that safe. Now.

 

 **OTHER SIDE OF THE RUBBLE:** The guys peek over the rock in fear. Mole waves a hand to Vinny.

 

MOLIERE

Pass me a grenade. I got ‘im.

 

Vinny’s eyes dart about nervously.

 

MOLIERE (CONT’D)

Grenade, grenade!

(Vinny still doesn’t move)

Dynamite? Cherry bomb?!

 

VINNY

I-I threw everything away.

 

MOLIERE

…WHAT?!

 

 **ELEVATOR SIDE:**  Hearing Mole, the cronies MOVE to attack.

Panicked, Whitmore CLAMORS up the rock for his friends, the men at his feet.

Audrey leans over the top and reaches, GRASPING his hand- but the men converge and SEIZE Whitmore, DRAGGING him away.

 

AUDREY

No!

 

In his last effort, Whitmore frantically HURLS the safe into Audrey’s arms.

 

MR. WHITMORE

Take it! Take it and run!

 

 **OTHER SIDE:** The cronies SWIPE for her and Cookie YANKS her to safety.

 

**INT. CATWALK**

The guys RUN across a high catwalk overlooking the MARINA many, many feet below – ONE SUBMARINE bobbing in the water.

As they race to the other end, cronies BURST through the door behind them.

Audrey pulls out her pistol and FIRES over her shoulder.

BLAM- she CRIES OUT and stumbles to the floor, dropping her gun, the safe tumbling from her arms – shot in the leg.

Rattled, she looks up: the leader stands ahead of the cronies, lowering his smoking pistol.

He DUCKS as shots FIRE over his head- standing over Audrey, Cookie has whipped out his DOUBLE-BARRELLED RIFLE.

 

COOKIE

How good y’all see in them veneers?!

 

He DUCKS- a bullet STRIKES right through his hat and sizzles.

 

COOKIE (CONT’D)

Shoot. Purdy good I s’pose.

 

Sweet SCOOPS Cookie and Audrey up. They RUN to the other side-

But MORE men BURST through the door, FLOODING the catwalk.

Horrified, they turn from the left to the right, trapped.

 

MRS. PACKARD

Boys, can’t we just settle this over

a beer?

 

Sweating, Sweet peers over the edge of the railing – their sub is waiting just 50 feet below.

 

AUDREY

(KICKING)

No! No way! Don’t even think about it-!

 

-He quickly gathers everyone into his massive arms just as the cronies SWARM, CLAMORING at their heels-

-And JUMPS over the railing.

They PLUMMET, SCREAMING, and SPLASH into the pool.

Determined, the man LEAPS onto a hanging CHAIN PULLEY. He SLIDES down it, closer to the water, gun in hand.

The guys RESURFACE and frantically clamor aboard their sub as the water is PELTED with bullets.

Mole helps Packard inside before AIMING the gun up at the man.

He FIRES - the man SWINGS out of the way- the bullet STRIKES the ceiling-

KABOOM- the high roof CAVES IN, bricks TUMBLING down. The men RUN for their lives.

Mole slips inside and SLAMS the submarine door shut.

 **UNDERWATER:** They ZOOM the hell out of there as debris CRASHES into the pool, narrowly missing their sub.

 

**INT. THE CATWALK**

Dangling from the chain, the man continues to SHOOT but they’re out of sight. He THROWS his gun and pulls out his RADIO.

 

MAN

Follow them.

 

**EXT. INDUSTRIAL PARK MARINA, FROM THE OCEAN**

A few docks down from the smoking, crumbling Whitmore Industries, a small building’s marina LIGHTS UP-

Two submarines launch from its bay and SUBMERGE.

 

**INT. SUBMARINE**

Hands on the window, Audrey sees them coming.

 

AUDREY

Step on it! They’re following- OW!

 

On the floor, arm around her leg, Sweet heals her with his crystal necklace. Fluffy SHAKES off her wet fur.

 

VINNY

We’re dead, we’re dead-

 

AUDREY

I’m gonna kill that guy-!

 

MOLIERE

-Wait!

 

Using his head gear, Mole pries apart the enemy weapon. He BREAKS through to the center and GASPS. Everyone gathers, anxious.

Mole pulls out what is unmistakably an ATLANTEAN CRYSTAL.

With magnified eyes, he looks to the others. They are frozen, absolutely baffled. Collectively, they look at each other.

 **IN THE OCEAN:** Their sub hurtles deeper into the dark, the naval fleet hot on their tail.

 

**FADE TO BLACK**

 

THE LEVIATHAN GROWLS in the dark. Its red eyes FLASH-

 

**FADE TO:**

    

**EXT. CENTRAL PLATFORM, ATLANTIS – NIGHT**

A giant crowd of Atlanteans fill the lit-up platform before the palace, overflowing into the city; getting down at a banger party. Food, music and dancing.

In the air, flying STONE VEHICLES, KETAKS, race each other around the tall towers.

The front ketak racer is a young Atlantean, ASHIMOKEB, an armored guard. He CHEERS, twisting and turning through the palace walls.

ZAP – he’s almost hit with blue LIGHTNING from behind. He turns: another guard catches up to him – a tattoo-covered girl.

 

ASHIMOKEB

No cheating, Sajebe! Where did Kida

go? This is her best party yet!

 

SAJEBE

I bet you cannot make that turn!

 

Up ahead is a small space between towers. They revel in the competition and ZOOM off.

The other racers drop out - neck-and-neck, the two just barely ZIP right through it.

They LAUGH, victorious, then SCREAM – they are headed right towards an open window- CRASH!

 

**INT. PALACE LIBRARY**

Smashed inside the palace library, the ketaks have knocked a massive bookshelf to the floor.

Sprawled on the floor, the two stand, terror-stricken by their mess. A voice comes from under the shelf-

 

MILO (O.S.)

(Muffled)

Oh- god-!

 

SAJEBE

Milo! We killed him! Kida will kill us!

 

MILO (O.S.)

-I’m not dead-!

 

The shelf SHIFTS as Milo tries to lift it off himself with great difficulty. They rush to help.

 

MILO (CONT’D, O.S.)

No, wait, wait- I got it-

 

ASHIMOKEB

-Do not embarrass yourself.

 

The two mightily lift the shelf upright. Dazed, MILO THATCH emerges from under the pile of books.

 

SAJEBE

Sorry, my friend. We are fired?

 

They help him to his feet and he SIGHS, setting aside a MASSIVE book he was reading.

 

MILO

Nah, I shouldn’t be here anyway, it’s

a party… But you guys gotta be careful

with these machines, Kida’s father

designed them for war!

 

Behind him through the window, the racers recklessly ZAP each other and LAUGH. Milo rolls his eyes.

 

MILO

Just help me clean this up and I won’t

tell her.

 

They get to work. Milo SIGHS as he picks up the SHEPHERD’S JOURNAL from the mess. He straightens its overturned perch and places the book carefully back on.

Looking over his shoulder, Ashi curiously opens the book Milo was reading. He pulls a nervous face to Sajebe and shuts it.

 

ASHIMOKEB

(Casual)

Milo! We will take care of this mess.

You go party.

 

MILO

No, Ashi, it's okay, I'll-

 

ASHIMOKEB

-Go, go!

 

-He forcefully WHIRLS Milo out the massive doors and SHUTS them. Sajebe raises an eyebrow at him.

 

ASHIMOKEB (CONT’D)

He was looking at this.

 

He opens the book to her: Glued in the pages are black-and-white PHOTOS of the Atlantis team, smiling with Milo and Kida, from their many past visits – warm memories from ages ago.

The two of them exchange sorrowful glances.

SAJEBE

I miss them, too…

 

**EXT. PALACE GARDEN**

A glass in hand, Milo wanders into the serene garden, away from the loud party.

He SIGHS as he leans against a rock but JUMPS - it’s not a rock, but a STATUE of KING NEDAKH.

 

MILO

Oh! Uhh… sorry.

(Burdened SIGH)

I’m sorry…

 

Something in the grass catches his eye. He bends and picks it up – Kida’s beaded BRACELET.

Up ahead is a shadowed figure, standing still among the bushes. Concerned, Milo places his drink in the king’s stone hand.

 

MILO (CONT’D)

Hold this.

 

He hurries over then trips and stumbles, CRASHING to the ground-

 

KIDA

Ouch-!!

 

-right on top of KIDA, hiding in a bush.

 

MILO

Whoa-! What-?! But you’re over there?!

 

KIDA

That is the statue of my mother!

 

MILO

Look, Kida, when I die, are you gonna

make a creepy statue of me, too?

‘Cause- wait, have you been crying?

 

KIDA

(Clearly crying)

No!

 

MILO

What’s wrong?

 

KIDA

Nothing! I am fine-!

 

-She runs off- then TRIPS over a bench, DROPPING like a bag of bricks.

 

MILO

Okay, I won’t ask why you were hiding

in a bush, but what’re you doin’ all

the way out here-?

 

-He helps her to her feet. She abruptly LATCHES onto him, frantic.

 

KIDA

Something terrible is coming! I-I

feel sick!

 

MILO

It’s been a long night, you just need

some sleep-

 

KIDA

-No! I cannot- the island, the screaming,

it will never stop…!

 

MILO

The what?

 

He looks at her, bemused – but something above her makes his eyes go wide with terror:

The HEART OF ATLANTIS has turned a BURNING RED, the red beams of light searching the city below for a host - Kida.

 

**EXT. THE PALACE**

Ashi and Sajebe land their ketaks in the central platform with the other warriors. A red beam of light GRAZES past them.

They GASP. The party is immediately halted – everyone in the city looks up in fear, murmuring amongst each other.

 

**EXT. PALACE GARDEN**

Panicked, Milo haphazardly GRABS Kida, shoving her face into his chest and covering her with his robe, slowly inching her away from the scene.

 

KIDA

…What are you doing?

 

MILO

Uh- gosh, you look great, I-I just

gotta hug you for a sec- over here.

No, over _here_ -

 

-The palace guards, Ashi, and Sajebe RUSH to the garden- Milo frantically gestures for them to STOP then HAND SIGNALS a message above Kida's head.

Ashi gives a THUMBS UP and SIGNALS back at him. Milo NODS. They have a plan.

 

MILO (CONT’D)

H-hey, there’s something I wanna show

you but you gotta close your eyes.

 

KIDA

Not now, Milo, my father is staring

right at us-

 

-She struggles away as a beam of light moves RIGHT towards them-

Milo YELPS and WHISKS her away from it, accidentally throwing both of them into a nearby fountain – SPLASH.

 

**EXT. THE CITY**

The Atlantean guards LEAP onto stone vehicles with weapons and ZOOM off for the outer city caves to investigate.

Ashi races for the last vehicle but it’s taken by another warrior. He PANICS, looking from the crystal to the palace garden in terror. Plan foiled.

 

**EXT. PALACE GARDEN**

Milo and Kida surface from the fountain, dripping wet. Irate, Kida climbs out.

 

KIDA

I told you not to drink the wine.

 

MILO

Wait, wait! No-!

 

KIDA

-What?!

 

She whirls around and Milo gapes – the crystal above RETURNS to its normal blue glow, the searching beams gone, just like that.

He stands up, stupefied. He feels his pulse and pinches his arm.

 

KIDA (CONT’D)

Milo?

 

He stumbles, drunk with relief, taking her face in his hands.

 

MILO

You-! It’s okay- We’re here!

 

KIDA

How much did you have?!

 

She GASPS as he COLLAPSES, fainting.

 

**CUT TO BLACK**

**MOMENTS LATER**

Milo wakes to water dripping on his face – Kida is wringing out her wet hair on him.

 

MILO

Ew! C’mon!

 

He pushes her away and Kida LAUGHS, pulling him back to her.

 

KIDA

Thirty-five years, and you still do many

things I find so strange.

 

MILO

Me? _You_ were just freaking out- something

about a screaming island? What?

 

Her smile fades. She shakes her head, embarrassed.

 

MILO (CONT’D)

Still having bad dreams?

 

He tenderly touches her chin. Deflecting the question, she removes his hand, holding it.

 

KIDA

What were you going to show me?

 

MILO

(Stumped)

Oh. Uhh… you… dropped this!

 

The escape plan forgone, he shows her the bracelet instead. Kida feels her robes, unaware it was missing. Appreciative, she takes it and SIGHS, gently resting her head on his chest.

 

KIDA

(ATLANTEAN)

What would I do without you?

 

Milo’s smile disappears.

 

 **CUT TO FLEETING IMAGES:** ROURKE and the crew, waiting at the water’s edge with guns – Kida in the crystal chamber being LIFTED into the air-

 

GUARD 1 (O.S.)

Your highness!

 

The two palace guards and the fleet of warriors rush into the garden. Alarmed, Milo and Kida stand.

 

MILO

Hey, whoa! Everything’s alright.

Everything’s fine!

 

Behind Kida he GESTURES at them: She doesn’t know!!

 

GUARD 2

Yes…! B-but we went into the caves and-

 

-Reluctantly sauntering up behind them is the ATLANTIS TEAM!

Kida GASPS. Milo’s jaw drops. Milo’s glass in the King’s stone hand DROPS and SHATTERS.

People gather to the scene but Ashi SHOOS them in ATLANTEAN.

 

SAJEBE

Well… we shall be… over here…!

 

They awkwardly flee the garden, leaving them alone in silence.

Kida glares flaming daggers at the crew. Milo nervously watches them, not sure what to do or say.

 

AUDREY

Okay! They’re not dead, so-

 

She tries to make a break for it - Sweet SPINS her back around.

 

DR. SWEET

H-hey, kids! Bring it here, Milo.

Bring it here.

 

Sweet opens his arms for a hug. Milo doesn’t budge, unsure. Sweet turns around and elbows Vinny.

 

DR. SWEET (CONT’D)

Plan B, plan B-!

 

Vinny approaches Milo with a beautiful BOUQUET of flowers.

 

VINNY

So, uh, the white lilies mean ‘I’m sorry’.

The orchids mean ‘you are beautiful’.

And the peonies mean ‘we’re a bunch

of selfish jerks and we don’t deserve

your friendship-‘

 

-Kida SMACKS the bouquet out of Vinny’s hand and TWISTS his arm. Everyone FLIPS- Milo tries to pull her off.

 

MILO

Kida-!!

 

KIDA

How dare you! All of you! All those

years without a single word, leaving

us flat! You made Milo cry!

 

Audrey PRIES a yelping Vinny out of her grip.

 

AUDREY

Milo cries all the time, big deal!

Listen, there’s something we-

 

KIDA

(To Audrey)

-You promised Sajebe you would get

matching piercings!

(Shoving Cookie)

And you never finished your friendship

pelt with old Deshek! Now he is dead!

 

They GASP- Cookie hides his face with his hat.

 

KIDA (CONT’D)

(To Mole, PISSED)

And you! I know what you did to our

library.

 

MILO

Wait, I live in there, what did he do?

 

EVERYONE

(Low, variations of:)

You don’t wanna know. 

 

MILO

Look, look, I’m sure they have a very

good reason for not visiting, right?

 

He looks to them expectantly – they hold their breath. Silence.

 

MRS. PACKARD

Well, you know, just… stuff. Things.

 

Kida looks dubiously to Milo. He pulls her aside and speaks privately with her IN ATLANTEAN.

 

KIDA

Do not sway me- I felt something bad

was coming, did I not?!

(Gesturing them)

 

MILO

What?! These are our friends, we wanted

them to come back! What is wrong?

 

KIDA

They were not so loyal once before.

Think for once! With your brain, not your

big, dumb heart!

 

She storms away from Milo. The guys share nervous glances.

 

MILO

(English)

Pfft, c’mon, I can be tough!

 

Fluffy the cat LEAPS out of Audrey’s bag and runs to Milo - he GASPS and is overcome with love for his old friend.

 

MILO (CONT’D)

Fluffy?! Oh my gosh, look at you!

You’ve gotten so fat!

 

He cuddles her before coming to a grim realization. Kida turns back around, concerned as well.

 

MILO (CONT’D)

Where’s Mr. Whitmore?

 

 

**INT. THRONE ROOM – NIGHT**

Gathered around the throne, Mrs. Packard hands a stunned Milo a PHOTOGRAPH: the masked man with the glowing weapon.

 

MRS. PACKARD

That’s the best I could get of ‘im.

 

MILO

The military…

 

The broken weapon in her lap, Kida holds the small, feebly growing crystal in her hands. Gaunt, she closes her eyes.

 

DR. SWEET

I saw the guy’s face… recognized ‘im.

 

Everyone turns to him, shocked.

 

DR. SWEET (CONT’D)

Beyer, William A. Pearl Harbor. Can’t

forget it.

 

**BEGIN FLASHBACK - INT. MEDICAL TENT, PEARL HARBOR 1941 – NIGHT**

Two doctors carry a stretcher of a wrapped body out of the tent.

Inside, Sweet tends to a bandaged and bloody man. He checks his pulse and winces, heavy hearted. He starts to pack up.

 

DR. SWEET (V.O.)

Helped clean up a lot of messes. So

many people dying, one right after the

other… I guess I just couldn’t take it

any longer.

 

Sweet hesitates – he checks over his shoulder and pulls his crystal necklace out of his collar.

 

The man’s eyes barely open, the blue glow SHINING on his face.

 

**END FLASHBACK – INT. THRONE ROOM**

 

DR. SWEET

Knew I shouldn’t have done it. Left

before anyone could find me. What was

I thinkin’…

 

He shakes his head, his eyes heavy. Kida watches him sadly.

 

MOLIERE

…So if you’d just let the guy die, we

wouldn’t be in this mess?!

 

MILO

No, it’s- that's the least of our

problems – where did he find these

crystals?!

 

VINNY

Hey, we never told a soul. Not even

family. Anyone ever leave Atlantis?

 

KIDA

Only you ingrates-

 

MILO

(Struggling to comprehend)

-But- his life was saved by them… so

he’s forged them into lethal warfare?!

 

MRS. PACKARD

And he really wants whatever Whitmore's

got in this.

 

She shakes the safe. Sweet takes it from her and gently presses his stethoscope to it.

 

DR. SWEET

We’ve tried and tried to open it, but…

 

He swiftly pulls out his GIANT BONESAW and HACKS away at it. Mole GRABS it away and, with his headgear, DRILLS vehemently into it. Cookie snatches it and FIRES at it with his rifle-

 

AUDREY

-Enough!!

 

She SHOVES Cookie and swipes the safe, HURLING it out of the tower.  Everyone JUMPS to their feet, outraged.

 

MOLIERE

There could be money in there!!

 

He ATTACKS Audrey; the others frantically try to tear them apart.

 

**EXT. PALACE DOORS**

The safe SAILS out of the tower past the two stoic guards. They exchange placid glances as the guys SCREAM and SHOUT from within.

 

**INT. THRONE ROOM**

 

AUDREY

That thing is gonna ruin our lives!

What if it’s dangerous? Why do you

think that moron wants it so bad?!

 

DR. SWEET

(Dropping Mole)

You got a point… do we trust our sneaky

friend? Or the entirety of the U.S.

military?

 

KIDA

Our friend! They are thieves!

 

MRS. PACKARD

We dunno how they got the crystals.

What if it was Whitmore?    

 

MILO

No, c’mon this is grandpa’s best friend,

the guy he trusted his entire life!

 

The guys say nothing, heated. Milo glares.

 

MILO (CONT’D)

So, what, after one bad day, we should

just abandon him? You guys sure are good

at that.

 

DR. SWEET

Milo, you’re sayin’ we just rescue

Whitmore and stop an army all on our own?

 

MOLIERE

We have no convoy, no map, no plan!

 

VINNY

And I dunno if any of us are actually

capable enough to murder.

 

AUDREY

Oh really? What did you go to jail for

again?

 

Oh shit - everyone’s jaws DROP. In the outburst, they SHOUT at her in Vinny’s defense.

 

DR. SWEET

Audrey, drop the attitude.

 

VINNY

(Mumble)

Calm down, Sweet, you’re not her dad.

 

OH SHIT – everyone GASPS. Audrey slowly turns around, GLARING. NOBODY MOVES.

After a moment, she restrains herself, turning away. Everyone silently exchanges immense relief-

-Until Audrey LUNGES VIOLENTLY at Vinny, and the room becomes a WARZONE once again, breaking them up.

Milo STORMS to the door, stepping over their bodies.

 

MILO

Well, great! Good to know nothing’s

changed! Have you guys ever fought for

anyone but yourselves?!

 

The massive door SLAMS. The guys shrink in guilt. Arms folded, Kida righteously glares at them.

 

**EXT. CENTRAL PLATFORM, ATLANTIS – MORNING**

The city gathers around the platform, watching the team dejectedly pack up to leave for the surface. Ashi and Sajebe BOUNCE over to Vinny.

 

VINNY

Sorry, guys, we’re on business. No

pleasure.

 

They pout. Vinny CLAPS Ashi’s hand. Ashi GASPS– they do a full-on ridiculous secret handshake.

 

VINNY (CONT’D)

Thought I forgot, didn’t you?

 

The safe in hand, Mole RUSHES up to them, covered in dirt and leaves, arms open for a hug – they hesitate; he’s disgusting.

Milo appears and the two Atlanteans eagerly ditch Mole to grab him.

 

ASHIMOKEB

I am sorry I was not fast enough with

our plan. Kida would already be gone if-

 

MILO

-Yeah. Don’t worry about it.

 

SAJEBE

Are you sure you do not want our help?

 

MILO

I don’t need more accidental blood on

my conscience… It’d be great to do

something right for once without it

blowing up in my face-

 

-Sajebe BURSTS into tears and HUGS Milo.

 

SAJEBE

I will miss you, my pale friend!

 

MILO

Wh-? I’m coming back! I’m not gonna die-?!

 

-She HOWLS. Ashi breaks down and tearfully hugs Milo, too.

About to climb on her ketak, Audrey GASPS – Kida approaches, dragging a large CRATE FULL OF WEAPONS.

Alarmed, Audrey looks to Sweet. He approaches Kida, squeamish, while she SHARPENS a particularly ugly knife.

 

DR. SWEET

Uh, hey, isn’t this a lil’ much?

 

KIDA

They are abusing the crystals. That is

what my father did and why thousands

of my people are dead. I will stop them

somehow.

 

DR. SWEET

Fair, but this stuff tossin’ around the

sub has disaster written all over it-

 

-Kida PULLS the knife on him- they FREEZE. She DROPS the rest of the weapons, leaving them behind, pocketing the lone knife.

 

KIDA

I care not for how you treat me. But

mistreat Milo again, and I will break

you in half.

 

Rooted, the guys exchange glances of SHEER TERROR.

 

MRS. PACKARD

Okay, everyone smile.

 

She has her camera set up for another group photo.

 

VINNY

Really, really not the moment.

 

MRS. PACKARD

We might be dead later. Hold still.

 

MILO

Wait, wait…

(Privately)

I need you to stay here for me.

 

MRS. PACKARD

Thank god.

 

MILO

(Pointing up at the crystal)

Call us right away if that thing turns

red. And please, take care of my cat!

 

MRS. PACKARD

You think just ‘cause I’m old and lonely

I know how to take care of cats?

 

MILO

(Looking up)

What’s Cookie doing on our roof?!

 

In the distance, Cookie is spread-eagled on the very top of a palace tower, dead asleep, rifle in hand.

 

MRS. PACKARD

Holding down the fort, what’s it look

like he’s doing?

 

Flying critters land on the tower and pick at Cookie’s body.

 

**EXT. UNDERWATER – CAVE TUNNEL, LATER**

The small submarine chugs through the dark, watery passage.

 **IN THE SUB:** Vinny and Mole drive while Sweet and Audrey dig around the back full of belongings from all their previous trips.

Audrey finds a quilted Atlantean blanket and smiles - then COUGHS from its layer of dust. She turns to Sweet and GROANS.

 

AUDREY

No. What is that?

 

He’s wearing a fanny pack with a red cross on it.

 

DR. SWEET

This? My medical bag! We’re goin’

mobile, right?

 

Audrey covers her eyes, embarrassed for him. Sweet moves to the passenger seats with a stack of clothing.

 

DR. SWEET (CONT’D)

Some of our old stuff… figured you

might need some new-

 

-Milo politely reaches to accept them but Kida SNATCHES them out of Sweet’s hands, still bitter.

 

DR. SWEET (CONT’D)

And I remembered to pack plenty of

motion sickness tablets for you, Milo.

 

He extracts a bottle from his pack. Kida softens, oddly touched.

 

MILO

I’m not gonna need ‘em. Thanks-

 

-The sub JERKS - they twist and turn though the cavern.

 

MILO (CONT’D)

-OH-kay, alright, just one.

(Beat)

Hey, actually… I have a medical

question for you… about, uh, Kida.

 

Excited, Mole turns to listen but Vinny immediately SMACKS the pervert back around.

 

KIDA

Shh! They are just dreams!

 

DR. SWEET

Dreams? Sorry, I ain’t that kinda doctor.

 

VINNY

I have crazy dreams, too. Sometimes I dream

about Kida bringing Atlantis to the

surface… which isn’t so bad until we all

get nuked to smithereens by Nazis. And

then there’s this castle that floats-

 

MILO

-Hers is an island.

 

AUDREY

Maybe it’s real. What does it look like?

 

Kida glances doubtfully at them before opening up.

 

KIDA

It is small, dark… covered in rock.

Everything is dead, the trees are

rotting… And there are voices.

 

Everyone stares, majorly creeped out.

 

MOLIERE

You sure it’s not Vinny’s house?

 

Kida SIGHS as they snicker. Milo’s attention moves to the window:

 **THE LEVIATHAN’S LAIR:** The submarine has now entered the dark Leviathan’s territory. The familiar sea floor is covered with ghoulish, wrecked ships.

 **IN THE SUB:** From far away, Milo sees movement and CRINGES.

 

VINNY

Relax. He likes us now.

 

Kida approaches the window and watches with great interest.

 

MILO

I know. But he’s still huge… and creepy.

 

 **THE LEVIATHAN’S LAIR:** The massive mechanical beast peeks through the shadows of the towering rocks with his piercing, red eyes.

From his POINT OF VIEW, his gaze focuses in on Vinny, who winks and salutes, to nervous Milo, then shifts to Kida. It lingers.

The Leviathan makes a low, whirring noise.

 **IN THE SUB:** Kida’s eyes GLOW BLUE in response! She blinks and shakes her head, startled. Her eyes return to normal.

 **THE LEVIATHAN’S LAIR:** The beast lumbers away using his enormous claws as the sub leaves his territory.

On the sea floor are newer additions to the wrecked ship collection: the submarines that followed them from Whitmore Industries - destroyed.

 

**EXT. DOCKS IN NORFOLK, VIRGINA – MORNING**

The sub surfaces within a marina of boats.

Milo pops his head out of the sub and YELPS, blinded by the sun. The guys push him out onto the dock; Audrey GASPS.

 

AUDREY

Vinny! Why did you take us back here?!

 

They emerge from the sub and stumble across the deck: ahead are the RUINS of Whitmore Industries. They GROAN.

 

VINNY

Look, I only remember two coordinates:

Atlantis, and the place we keep the sub

to get to Atlantis!

 

MOLIERE

They could still be lurking!

 

VINNY

Look around. No one’s here.

 

-KABLAM!

They DUCK- their sub EXPLODES behind them in a MASSIVE BLAST! Fishermen RUN from the scene as debris SPRINKLES on the docks.

On the ground, the team turns to the destruction in absolute shock. The smoke clears: their submarine SINKING.

Audrey glares at Vinny.

 

VINNY (CONT’D)

Okay.

 

Out of the smoke a MASKED MAN CHARGES at them, WEAPON in hand.

 

MOLIERE

Ambush!!

 

They FLEE as the man FIRES at their feet. Kida GASPS at the familiar crystal blast- Audrey PUSHES her onward.

 

AUDREY

C’mon! My shop is nearby- I’ve got just

what we need there! Whoa-!!

 

Everyone skids to a stop, terrified: more men LEAP OUT onto the dock from behind boats and AIM their weapons.

 

CRONY

Freeze! Stay where you are-!

 

-But they’re already OFF in a run, the docks ABLAZE behind them.

They’re chased under a cargo crane, lifting a heavy load onto a ship.

Thinking fast, Kida LEAPS onto the crane and SLICES at the pulley rope with her knife-

It SPLITS- the cargo CRASHES onto the dock, blocking the fleet. Kida swings from the crane, haphazardly CRASHING onto Milo.

Thwarted, the cronies climb over the wreckage but the marina is empty - the guys escaped.

 

**EXT. RAMIREZ AUTO REPAIR, NEAR WASHINGTON, D.C. – DAY**

Out of breath, they drag their bodies through bushes to a garage, leaves and twigs sticking out of their hair. They collapse.

 

AUDREY

(Panting)

Ten minute drive… extreme jog of death.

Now, I want all of you to meet someone.

She pulls up the heavy garage door and beams proudly at what’s inside. But the guys are underwhelmed.

 

AUDREY (CONT’D)

I call it ‘The Bunker’.

 

It’s a large, very hefty car; an ugly chunk of metal on wheels.

 

DR. SWEET

It’s… beautiful?

 

AUDREY

(Pushing him)

Shut up. This is the safest car in

existence! Watch.

 

Audrey waves them to stand back. She pulls out her pistol and FIRES. The bullets BOUNCE off the surface, barely scratching it.

 

AUDREY (CONT’D)

It’s indestructible. Layers and layers

of stainless steel and titanium.

Expensive, but perfect for the atomic age.

Bullet and water-proof, and-

 

 **IN THE SHOP:** She climbs inside the car, showing the dashboard and its many controls.

 

AUDREY (CONT’D)

Emergency seat ejectors, top of the

line radio and communications-

 

She presses a button and between the front two seats, a compartment rises up, revealing-

 

AUDREY (CONT’D)

-And the finest record player around.

 

She switches it on and it plays MUSIC. Vinny recognizes the tune and clutches his chest, touched.

 

VINNY

Brigadoon.

 

AUDREY

Just gotta tweak a few things first.

 

The team is much more appreciative now.

Getting an idea, Mole SWINGS the safe, SMASHING it on the car. Nothing happens to it. He tries again and again-

 

AUDREY (CONT’D)

(Sliding out from underneath)

-Knock it off! Just leave that safe alone!

 

Milo wanders the room, admiring the lofty space.

 

MILO

Nice to know that gold was put to

good use…

 

DR. SWEET

The shop in Philly is bigger.

 

KIDA

She has more?

 

DR. SWEET

D.C., Philly, Detroit, and she’s

starting up one in New York. But this

one’s special.

 

Sweet pats the wall beside a framed photograph – Audrey’s father, Manuel Ramirez, smiling back at them. Milo looks upon it, wistful.

 

MILO

How’s the sister?

 

DR. SWEET

Lives on the west coast, but… they

don’t keep contact anymore.

 

Milo and Kida look at him, concerned. He lowers his voice.

 

DR. SWEET (CONT’D)

She’s not given much of a choice. None

of us are, being ageless – people are

gonna notice if you hang ‘round one place

too long…

 

He watches Audrey. Milo and Kida look to each other, guilty.

SCREECH- a car pulls up into the parking lot. Audrey GROANS.

 

AUDREY

Read the sign! We’re closed-

 

She GASPS – an armed crony steps out of the vehicle. Two more climb out of the car with threateningly glowing guns.

 

CRONY

Give us the safe or we’ll blow the

place down!

 

Thinking fast, Audrey pulls out her pistol and clumsily SHOOTS above them.

The bullets SHATTER the chain on the garage door, causing it to SLAM shut and cut the guys off.

 **OUTSIDE:** The cronies FIRE at the door, raking it with strange, electric bullets. One of them pulls out a glowing GRENADE when-

CRASH! – The Bunker RUMBLES and PLOWS through the garage door. It FLATTENS the cronies’ car as they helplessly RUN for cover.

They continue FIRING at the Bunker from the ground but the bullets don’t leave a scratch.

 **IN THE BUNKER:** The car jolts and shakes with each blow, tossing everyone about. They speed off until the cronies are too far to hit them.

 

MILO

You've driven this before, right?!

 

AUDREY

Nope!

 

Something in the distance behind them EXPLODES. Audrey GASPS and SLAMS the break, SCREECHING them to a stop.

 

**EXT. THE ROAD**

Everyone leans out the windows, jaws dropped. Audrey desperately FLINGS open the car door.

 

AUDREY

No-!

 

Her garage is DESTROYED, engulfed in flames. She falls to her knees.

Milo steps out of the car, glowering. These guys do not mess around.

They turn at the sound of distant RUMBLING-

 

MILO

Great.

 

The FLEET has arrived. Dozens of heavy duty cars SPEED towards them.

 

**EXT. DOWNTOWN WASHINGTON, D.C.**

VROOM- the Bunker FLIES down the street, followed shortly by the stampede. They continue to shoot, but the Bunker is indestructible.

Civilians SHOUT and RUN out of the way as the Bunker HONKS, SWERVING around traffic.

 

**INT. THE BUNKER**

 

AUDREY

Fire ‘em up!

 

Audrey PUNCHES a button on the dash - A compartment in the ceiling lowers, revealing loaded GUNS. They SPRING into everyone’s seats. Milo YELPS and THROWS his off his lap.

 

MILO

Holy-! Be careful with these!

 

MOLIERE

(FIRING MADLY out the window)

U-S-A! U-S-A! U-S-A!

 

**EXT. THE ROAD**

One of the vehicles CLOSES IN onto the Bunker. With one arm, Audrey aims out the window and FIRES- the bullet SHREDS the vehicle’s front wheel.

With her other arm she WHIPS the steering wheel, SLAMMING them with the Bunker. It SPINS out of control – CRASHING into traffic.

The victory expires as five more vehicles take its place.

 

**INT. THE BUNKER**

 

KIDA

Can this go faster?!

 

Audrey opens a compartment on the dash revealing a secret button, labeled JET BOOSTER.

 

DR. SWEET

Jets?!

 

VINNY

Like a missile?!

 

AUDREY

Hypothetically, yes!

 

She PUNCHES it - everyone BRACES THEMSELVES-

The engine makes a pathetic noise. Nothing happens. Enraged, Audrey SMASHES it again and again.

 

AUDREY (CONT’D)

Stupid thing’s jammed! Take the wheel!

 

She YANKS Vinny out of his seat and opens up the dash compartment, revealing the intricate wiring and machinery inside.

THUNK- a crony LEAPS onto the Bunker’s side. They SCREAM – he GRABS Milo through a window and points a gun to him.

 

CRONY

Gimme the safe!

 

WHAM- Mole WALLOPS the guy over the head with the safe. The crony TUMBLES out the window, leaving his gun.

Kida pulls Milo away- Mole gleefully lifts and shakes the glowing weapon-

–When another crony THUDS onto the car, YANKING Mole out onto the street.

 

KIDA

MOLE!!

 

DR. SWEET

Turn around!

 

VINNY

I can’t! This is one-way!

 

AUDREY

Vinny, we’re getting murdered!

 

MILO

Jeez, that poor, helpless idiot!

 

 

**EXT. THE STREET BEHIND THEM**

Mole CACKLES MADLY as he MANIACALLY FIRES at the oncoming vehicles with their own weapon. They EXPLODE, the others SWERVING away.

He BLOWS DOWN a nearby TELEPHONE POLE, temporarily blockading them.

He lifts up a MAN HOLE COVER in the road and disappears within it.

 

**INT. THE BUNKER**

Audrey pulls some wires in the dash and they SPARK in her face.

 

VINNY

Did we lose him at thirteenth or

fourteenth?!

 

DR. SWEET

Thirteenth!

 

MILO

No, fourteenth! I lived here!

 

DR. SWEET

No, it was thirteenth, I have the map!

 

VINNY

(Throwing the map at him)

This is a map of Cleveland!!

 

 **ON THE STREET:** The vehicles FIRE GRAPPLING HOOKS onto the Bunker and BREAK HARD.

 **IN THE BUNKER:** Everyone is THROWN forward by the snag.

With her knife, Kida climbs up and SLICES the rope attached to them. The car SCREECHES as she rolls to the other side.

She CUTS the other but is YANKED out the window by another crony.

 

DR. SWEET

Kida!!

 

Horrified, Milo leans out – Kida and the guy ROLL on the pavement far behind them.

 **ON THE STREET:** Cars FLY around them as Kida wrestles with him- he FIRES as she KNEES and FLIPS him off of her, the glowing bullet STRIKING the ground beside her.

She tears the gun from his grasp and AIMS it at his face.

 

KIDA

Tell me how you found the crystals!

Where is my friend?! Tell me!

 

HONK - She GASPS and TUMBLES out of the way - a car nearly RUNS them over.

She looks up - dozens of cars SURROUNDING her, guns raised.

 

MILO (O.S.)

Hey!!

 

Everyone turns – corny MUSIC plays as Milo is hanging off the end of an ICE-CREAM TRUCK waving Whitmore's safe, smiling.

 

MILO (CONT’D)

Isn’t this what you want?

 

The cars high-tail after him. They FIRE - Milo frantically scales the side of the truck and clumsily LEAPS onto a passing STREETCAR. It turns the corner.

Determined, Kida climbs the nearest building after him.

 

**INT. THE BUNKER**

 

DR. SWEET

Oh, lord, three of us down, now what?!

 

VINNY

Stay calm, man, stay calm!

 

POLICE CARS close in from behind, sirens BLARING. Vinny’s eyes go wide. He FLINGS OPEN the door and RACES OUT.

 

DR. SWEET

HEY!!

 

VINNY

I ain’t going back to jail!!

 

AUDREY

For the love of god, _stay in the car!!_

 

 

**EXT. THE WHITE HOUSE SOUTH LAWN**

Kida RACES through the clean, green lawn past the White House, CHASED by patrolling SERVICEMEN.

 

SERVICEMAN

Hey! Stop!

 

KIDA

Sorry! Short-cut, short-cut!

 

A serviceman cuts in front of her and she FLIPS over him, knocking him to the ground, and keeps running.

 

**INT. THE STREETCAR**

The bus driver looks to the door and DOUBLE TAKES – Milo is hanging on the outside of the moving bus, knocking.

Milo smiles sheepishly, gesturing for him to please open the door.

BLAM – the cronies are back - windows SHATTER and passengers SCREAM. Milo frantically climbs to the roof.

 **ATOP THE STREETCAR:** Milo holds on for dear life when two cronies climb aboard. He SMASHES their fingers with the safe and they TUMBLE off the side.

One crony successfully climbs up and SEIZES him. Milo fumbles with his gun and finally points it in the right direction.

 

MILO

Ha!

 

The crony points his EVEN BIGGER GUN and Milo shrinks.

-CRASH- Kida LANDS on top of the guy and HURLS him off the roof- accidentally RIPPING the coat off his body.

 

MILO (CONT’D)

Hey, look at that!

 

Milo removes the coat off his face as Kida collapses, out of breath. He searches the pockets and finds a wallet.

 

MILO (CONT’D)

Alright, where are you, where are-

(pulling out a CARD)

a membership card to a nightclub in-

Puerto Rico-?!

 

-WHAM- Milo is struck by a STREET SIGN and his coat catches on it, leaving him dangling upside down in midair.

 

MILO (CONT’D)

COME ON!

 

KIDA

Milo!!

 

Kida SLAMS her fist as the streetcar turns the corner.

 **DOWN THE STREET:** A POLICEMAN approaches the Bunker. Sweet smiles, charismatic, from the front window.

 

DR. SWEET

Officer! Sorry for speeding, we’re

havin’ a bit of car trouble.

 

He PULLS Audrey out of the dashboard and she SHOVES him.

 

AUDREY

¡Tocarme y se muere!

 

POLICEMAN

(To his partner)

We’ve got an illegal immigrant

situation here!!

 

 **INSIDE THE BUNKER:** Sweet FLOORS the gas, SWEATING.

                                  

AUDREY

Are you serious?! Where’s all your white

friends when you need ‘em?!

 

CRASH – Milo TOPPLES down onto the hood of the Bunker, then smiles wide with awe through the window.

 

DR. SWEET

(Happily)

Hey!!

 

He helps Milo in through the sunroof.

 

DR. SWEET (CONT’D)

Wait, wait, where’s the safe?

 

Milo pauses then collapses, GROANING angrily.

 

**EXT. SIDEWALK INTERSECTION**

With safe in hand, Kida LEAPS off the streetcar and lands on a shop window awning.

She searches the streets. Not getting a good view, she scales up the building to the roof.

 

**EXT. ALLEY**

The Bunker pulls into an alley to hide as the police ZOOM past.

 

DR. SWEET

Puerto Rico has a US naval base, I

betcha that’s where they’ve got Whitmore.

 

He JUMPS at a noise- Audrey is now BLOW-TORCHING inside the dashboard. Milo and Sweet LEAP out of the car.

 

MILO

Is this safe?!

 

AUDREY

Um… ask me something else.

 

MILO

Fine. Why didn’t you guys come back?

 

Sweet bites his lip and Audrey SIGHS, lifting her metal mask.

 

AUDREY

Milo- look, how could you miss us so

much after that time we got lost in

the caves searching for Mole? For

three days?! We had to drink our own-

 

DR. SWEET

(Traumatized)

-Shh. If we don’t talk about it, it

never happened.

 

AUDREY

Or that time Vinny let all those crabs

in the palace while you were sleeping?!

 

DR. SWEET

Or that time we tried to make a water

park and flooded the entire east

neighborhood-

 

MILO

-Guys-

 

AUDREY

-And what do a few years matter when

we live, like, forever, huh?!

 

MILO

Yeah, but… without you, it feels like

an eternity-

 

-Sweet and Audrey MOAN in pain, buckling under the pressure.

 

DR. SWEET

Don’t do this to me-! Hey, who cares

‘bout us when you’ve got Kida?! Who’s

lovely. Lovely and not scary.

 

MILO

(Mumbled)

Yeah, well, I almost didn’t have her

either… again.

 

AUDREY & DR. SWEET

(Alarmed)

What?

 

**EXT. ROOFTOP**

On the roof, Kida scopes out the city when she hears Milo’s voice from behind her in the alley below.

She rushes over but stops, listening:

 

MILO (O.S.)

Right before you guys showed up, the

crystal was provoked, looking for her.

It stopped a second later, but I felt so

stupid…

 

Shocked, Kida holds her breath, clutching her crystal necklace. She kneels and watches from above.

 **IN THE ALLEY:** Milo sits on the hood of the car, crushed. Sweet and Audrey watch him, sorrowful.

 

MILO (CONT’D)

It was 1914 all over again.

 

DR. SWEET

It’s ‘cause we were followed. The

crystal must’ve stopped searching once

the Leviathan caught ‘em.

 

AUDREY

What did you do?

 

MILO

Tried to get her the hell outta there!

What I should’ve done last time. ‘Cause

we all know how that went-!

 

Audrey FIRES the blowtorch threateningly at him.

 

AUDREY

-Hey! None– of– that-!

 

Sweet picks Milo up and TOSSES him back inside the car.

 

DR. SWEET

Man, it’s been thirty-five years-!

You didn’t put her in danger. You

didn’t kill her father. You never

hurt anyone! …C’ept Rourke…!

 

He slides a hand to Milo for a high-five. Milo glares at him. Not helping. Audrey’s arm FLIES out in front of him and enthusiastically HIGH-FIVES Sweet for Milo.

He hops inside and STARTS the engine.

 **ON THE ROOFTOP:** Kida SIGHS, but turns from them at the sound of the street behind her.

She rushes over to look: A giant military CARGO TRUCK parks below.

Curious, Kida stealthily climbs down the building.

 **ON THE STREET:** As she moves behind passing pedestrians to get closer to the truck, in the road, a manhole cover LIFTS. Mole pokes his nose out.

Kida crouches in front of the truck. She waits, knife in hand - the driver door opens and Beyer steps out.

Kida moves to attack but FREEZES, her eyes wide with horror.

Beyer, too, STOPS in his tracks. His face goes blank, sensing something. He lowers his gun and turns around.

He and Kida LOCK EYES.

BLAM – Mole FIRES at Beyer, SMASHING the rear view mirror. It throws Beyer off; spilling his coffee on himself.

Kida abruptly returns to herself and TUMBLES away.

 

BEYER

Dammit- spread out! Get them!

 

Cronies drag motorcycles out of the cargo truck and REV them up.

 

**EXT. ALLEYWAY**

Kida RACES down an alley - Two cyclists TURN in and CHASE her.

BOOM - the cronies are BLASTED off their bikes - Mole peeks out of another manhole with the smoking gun.

 

MOLIERE

Kida! You-?!

 

-THUD- Another cyclist SPEEDS over him in the manhole but is KNOCKED to the ground out of nowhere by Vinny.

Vinny frantically steals his bike as police cars CLOSE IN.

 

VINNY

Gimme that, gimme that! Bye!

 

 

**EXT. THE STREET**

The Bunker ZOOMS down the road and around a corner-

 

MILO

-Look out-!!

 

-A cyclist appears at the window and raises a GUN at Sweet.

He YELPS and OPENS his door, SLAMMING the guy off the bike.

A second cyclist YANKS Sweet out of the open door.

 

AUDREY

Sweet!!

 

Audrey LUNGES and grabs Sweet by the leg but she SLIDES with him. Milo GRABS her belt with one hand and takes the wheel with the other.

 **ON THE ROAD:** The crony is SMASHED in the face and KNOCKED off his bike by-

 

AUDREY

Vinny!!

 

Riding the cycle, Vinny salutes. He is quickly SEIZED by Sweet and YANKED inside just before his bike CRASHES into a brick wall.

 **IN THE BUNKER:** In a heap, Vinny, Audrey and Sweet laugh and ALMOST HUG- but they stubbornly return to indifference; Sweet and Vinny shake hands instead. Audrey GASPS.

AUDREY

Milo!! No, you can’t drive!

 

MILO

It’s fine! I’m taking us back to

fourteenth-!

 

Audrey tries to wrestle Milo out of the seat when -THUD - Kida crosses fast in front of the car and is BOWLED over.

Milo BRAKES HARD, his eyes wide with terror. Audrey's jaw drops. Sweet sits up in alarm.

 

VINNY

…Was that…?

 

MILO

(Sobbing)

Ohhh-my-god-!

 

 

**EXT. STEETS BEHIND**

BEYER PLOWS his truck down the street with the other vehicles close behind - the cyclists join them out of every alley – the WHOLE posse.

 

**INT. THE BUNKER**

Sweet and Milo frantically tend to a knocked-out Kida in the back seat and see them fast approaching from behind.

 

DR. SWEET

Impending death at nine o’clock!

 

Working in the dashboard, Audrey MOANS with frustration.

 

MILO

Just smack it! It’ll work!

 

AUDREY

Milo, I am a mechanic!! I’m not just

gonna-!!

 

-Kida blinks awake and SITS UP-

 

KIDA

-MOLE!!

 

In the middle of the road is Mole’s head - he SCREAMS as the Bunker FLIES right at him.

Vinny SLAMS the break- causing Audrey to SMACK her head on the dash-

VROOOM – to her disbelief, the jet engines come to life!

 **ON THE STREET:** Mole scrambles into the car as the cronies CLOSE IN. They SURROUND the vehicle, weapons raised.

 

CRONY

Freeze! …What the-?

 

The Bunker SHAKES and RUMBLES; JET BOOSTERS mechanically appear from the underside of the car, fixing to the back bumper. They SPIT FIRE.

The men curiously lower their weapons – WHOOSH!! – and the Bunker TAKES OFF AT BREAKNECK SPEED.

 

**INT. THE BUNKER**

The world around them is blurred, fleeting. Cars HONK as Audrey drives like a maniac, trying to keep up with the insane speed.

Mole clings to the back of Vinny’s seat, SCREAMING. Vinny remains impassive. He sets the spindle on the record player and it begins to play the pleasant HEATHER ON THE HILL from BRIGADOON. He smiles.

Milo pulls himself up to the front.

 

MILO

Right! Left! Right! Left! Lef- whoa!!

 

 **ON THE STREET:** The Bunker SMASHES through a street lamp and nearly murders a dozen civilians.

 **INT. THE BUNKER:** Audrey SHOVES Milo over.

 

AUDREY

Someone help me who isn’t nearsighted!!

 

 

**INT. BEYER’S TRUCK**

Beyer’s truck is ROCKED by the force of the Bunker SPEEDING past him.

 

BEYER

What the-?!

(Into a radio)

They’re headed to the river! Form a

blockade!

 

 

**INT. THE BUNKER**

 

MOLIERE

Sacre bleu!!

 

Dead ahead, the cars CONVERGE, right along the Potomac River.

 

AUDREY

Where do I go?!

 

MILO

Wait! This thing’s indestructible?

 

AUDREY

Yes?!

 

MILO

And waterproof?

 

 

**EXT. THE STREET**

The cronies FILE OUT and AIM their weapons, ordering the team to halt. But they immediately abandon the plan, RUNNING FOR COVER-

CRASH- the Bunker SHOOTS THROUGH their vehicle blockade. It FLIPS and TUMBLES from impact - the team inside SCREAMS - and SPLASHES into the water.

The cronies peek over their destroyed cargo into the river, waiting for them to surface.

Silence. Nothing but bubbles.

 **IN BEYER’S TRUCK:**  Beyer SIGHS, rubbing his temples. God dammit.

 

**EXT. THE POTOMAC RIVER – MINUTES LATER**

Miles from land, the Bunker SURFACES in the water. Inflatables BURST out of its sides and fill with air.

 **IN THE BUNKER:** The record player’s spindle is SKIPPING. Soaked, Vinny calmly switches it off with a drenched glove. He turns-

Everyone else is violently SHAKING from aftershock, dripping wet.

 

MILO

(Labored)

Never, ever use those jets again.

 

Shivering, Mole opens his mouth and a FISH wiggles out of it.

 

**EXT. SITE NEAR THE POTOMAC RIVER**

Masked cronies wade the water. Roadblocks and barriers are set up around the area and civilians stand by and stare, anxious.

 

Beyer is speaking with the POLICE CHIEF and the SERVICEMAN.

 

POLICE CHIEF

Isn’t this a little much, Captain?

You’ve got the whole city riled up-

 

SERVICEMAN

-Jesus, with this much artillery, you’d

think it’s another war, it’s outrageous-

 

BEYER

-It’s necessary. These are fugitives

of the law, potentially withholding a

great danger. Capturing them is vital

to national security.

 

POLICE CHIEF

Then shouldn’t my department be

handling this situation, too?

 

BEYER

No, sir. This is my mission.

 

Beyer trudges away, leaving them confused. A woman’s VOICE comes out of the radio on his back:

 

SKINNER (O.S.)

Beyer, come in, Beyer-

 

BEYER

(Switching the radio OFF)

Not now, Skinner-

 

A crony approaches him and hands him a new coffee mug.

 

CRONY #1

Uh sir, you dropped this…

 

He bends and picks up a paper. He turns it over: it’s a black and white PHOTO: four men in uniform, smiling.

Beyer snatches it from him, embarrassed.

 

CRONY #1 (CONT’D)

Uh, no bodies, no car, no safe. They’ve

escaped.

 

BEYER

They brought friends. That girl… there

was something about that girl.

 

CRONY #2

(Nursing a broken arm and leg)

I’ll say.

 

BEYER

Everyone, keep looking. You may retreat

to base, private.

 

CRONY #2

Can’t, man. The one with the glasses

took my wallet. I can’t get in without

my ID.

 

Beyer’s eyes narrow with realization.

 

**EXT. THE OCEAN - AFTERNOON**

Away from the mainland, the Bunker rocks from movement within.

 

MILO (O.S.)

Pull over, pull over-

 

DR. SWEET (O.S.)

-We’re in the middle of the ocean-?

 

 **IN THE BUNKER: -** Milo WRENCHES open a side door and PUKES into the water. Sweet casually slips the entire motion sickness pill bottle into Milo’s pocket.

Kida turns, confused: Mole is GLOWERING at her.

 

VINNY

So what do we do? Ford this thing all

the way to the Caribbean?

 

Milo MOANS. Audrey rings out her hat and presses a button on the dash - the Bunker SHAKES again, shifting itself.

The sun roof of the car EXPANDS until the ceiling disappears. The seats TURN and face each other as a MAST rises from the middle. A SAIL opens out of it – it’s become a make-shift, weird, but passable boat.

The team watches the Bunker evolve as if it were a work of art.

Milo smiles at Audrey but she is turned away from them, eyes on the water, wistful. His smile fades and he gently grips her shoulder.

 

MILO

(Quiet)

I’m sorry about the shop.

 

Still grim, she nods.

While they aren’t looking, Mole GRABS Milo and presses the SEAT EJECTOR BUTTON.

WHOOOSH – Kida, Audrey, Vinny and Sweet are abruptly FLOWN many feet into the air, SCREAMING, and SPLASH into the water.

Mole PULLS a confused Milo under the seat with him.

 

MILO (CONT’D)

What the-?!

 

MOLIERE

-What is wrong with Kida?!

 

MILO

Yes, okay, I hit her with the car, can

we just forget it-?!

 

MOLIERE

-Before that- she didn’t attack Beyer!

He was feet away, his back turned! She

got scared and blew it!

 

MILO

Scared? Kida doesn’t get sc-

(Realizing)

Last night. She was scared last night…

 

MOLIERE

Well, what happened last night?!

 

MILO

I dunno, the crystal went berserk-

(Dreadful)

And so did she…

 

MOLIERE

She must snap out of it! I will not pick

up her slack. Next time, she is on her own!

 

The others climb in, dripping wet and pissed.

 

DR. SWEET

Mole, I swear…

 

MOLIERE

I-I thought it was the air-conditioning!

 

AUDREY

The button literally says ‘eject’, you

blind mole rat!

 

Milo watches Kida apprehensively as she rings out her hair.

She looks up at him.

 **CUT TO FLASHBACK, CRYSTAL CHAMBER** : Crystal-Kida’s eyes flash open.

Kida blinks at him, confused. Catching himself, Milo looks away, feeling uneasy.

 

**EXT. ROOSEVELT ROADS NAVAL BASE, PUERTO RICO – SUNSET**

MASSIVE BATTLESHIPS enter the marina from the ocean.

 **ON THE AIRFIELD:** Cronies WAVE IN the planes coming to land.

 **INT. HANGAR:** Cronies quickly file out of the planes and rush to base.

Beyer emerges from the plane and stationed men approach him, handing him a mug but grimly informing him of something.

 

**INT. LABORATORY**

A tall, dark-haired woman (30’s, not ugly) works at a table covered in tools and test tubes.

CRASH – she jumps – Beyer BURSTS through the door.

 

BEYER

A creature?! You’re telling me my men

were attacked by a creature down

there?! Skinner, are you out of your

dim-witted mind?!

 

SKINNER

It’s only what I heard-!

 

BEYER

-It was them, those idiots, they killed

my men-

 

SKINNER

-It wasn’t. They were at a far enough

distance. It was something else.

 

Beyer SEETHES, mindlessly playing with the instruments on her table. She smacks his hands away.

 

SKINNER  (CONT’D)

Are you listening? Whatever attacked

us didn’t attack them.

 

She raises her eyebrows at him. He nods, thinking.

 

BEYER

Oh… whoops. Well, they’re on their way

here with the safe. They’ll be our

ticket in… the weapon ready?

 

Skinner lifts up and examines the large gun she’s been working on: a strange, electrically wired bazooka. He reaches for it-

 

SKINNER

-Don’t touch. I heard about you parading

all over D.C., firing away like an idiot-

 

BEYER

(SNATCHING the gun)

-If it wasn’t for idiots like me, you

wouldn’t have a job. But once we get the

clear to take that crystal, we’ll both

be able to retire-

 

-He fiddles with the gun and it SHOCKS him- he YELPS and drops it. Skinner kneels and FLIPS a small knob on it.

 

SKINNER

The safety switch.

 

BEYER

…Seems a little unstable, don’t it?

 

SKINNER

I’m working on it.

 

She demonstrates its power: she FIRES at an empty box above Beyer’s head – he DUCKS - the weapon emits a laser-like beam, BLASTING the crate to pieces.

Beyer straightens, his hair singed, and sips his coffee, impressed.

 

**EXT. THE OCEAN - NIGHT**

Under the stars, the Bunker continues through the black ocean.

Audrey, Mole and Sweet are dead asleep, snoring, sprawled out on the padded floor of the car.

The quilted blanket is thrown over their bodies – Kida stands over them and SIGHS.

Milo has fallen asleep sitting up with the safe in his arms. Kneeling beside him, Kida removes the safe. She pulls his coat around him and watches him sadly. She holds the crystal around her neck, remembering what he had said.

 

KIDA

Oh, Milo…

 

She kisses his cheek. Troubled, she cozies up next to him to sleep, but can't close her eyes.

Breaking the silence, Vinny SNORES loudly at the wheel. Kida WHIRLS around-

 

KIDA (CONT’D)

Are you sleeping?!

 

VINNY

Wh- N-no… was I?

 

He wakes with a start and fumbles his hands on the wheel.

Kida SCOFFS. Icy, she sits in the nearest chair to monitor him, arms crossed. Vinny side-eyes her and straightens up.

 

VINNY (CONT’D)

Look… I get why you hate us.

 

KIDA

…I do not hate-

 

VINNY

-First day you met us, we were pointing

guns to your head. Can’t forget that too

easy… We’re a buncha bad eggs. Not like

Milo. I bet if you smashed all of us into

one guy, we’d still only be… half a Milo.

 

KIDA

(Softening)

That is not true…

 

Far off, black storm clouds swirl over the water. The lightning bursts and low thunder rumbles. Kida GASPS, uneasy.

 

VINNY

It won’t hit us. Don’t worry.

 

She is still tense. Vinny reaches into his satchel, unsheathing a bottle of wine and a glass.

 

VINNY (CONT’D)

Crazy day, huh. This’ll take the edge off.

 

He offers her the glass and she reluctantly takes a sip.

 

KIDA

Good.

 

VINNY

Thanks. In jail, I developed a secret

talent for making wine in my toilet.

 

Kida CHOKES and silently dribbles the wine back into the glass. She watches him stringing flowers together into a necklace.

 

KIDA

(Hesitant, low)

Why did you go to prison, Vinny?

 

VINNY

Well… took a shady job. One day I

bugged the wrong truck with people

inside. Kaboom. Jail.

(Beat)

I never knew if I was a flower guy that

liked bombs or a bomb guy that liked

flowers. But after these great wars…

weapons of mass destruction… I’m just a

flower guy. For now.

 

He smiles at her, but she is somber, holding her crystal again.

 

KIDA

I understand. Our crystals, they are capable

of power even I cannot- I- I cannot-

 

She trails off, wavering, growing pale. Vinny raises an eyebrow. The far off lightning FLASHES again. Kida GASPS and LEAPS to her feet, the glass slipping from her hand and SMASHING on the floor.

 

VINNY

Whoa, hey-

 

He STOPS the boat and turns - his eyes POP – KIDA’S ENTIRE BODY IS GLOWING!

She looks down at herself in horror and turns to him – her eyes GLOWING white-blue, her pupils gone. Vinny recoils.

 

VINNY (CONT’D)

Y-you okay, kid?

 

She stumbles away and FALLS over the edge of the boat-

But there’s no splash– she’s LAYING on the surface of the water!

LIGHTNING FLASHES again and she WHIPS her head around to the storm, as if it is calling to her.

Without hesitation, she stands on the water and TAKES OFF into a wild run.

 

VINNY (CONT’D)

Wait, what’re you-?!

 

She’s gone - her glowing body shrinks along the dark horizon.

Vinny stares, sweating. He frantically pinches his arm.

 

VINNY (CONT’D)

Okay, okay, wake up-

 

He snatches the safe and DROPS it onto his foot. He HOWLS with pain, limps, and CRASHES to the floor.

 

**SOMETIME LATER**

AUDREY

Ugh, Kida! We were almost there!

 

RAIN POURS in a wicked thunderstorm as the Bunker SPEEDS through the turbulent ocean. They are frenzied, drenched.

 

MOLIERE

This is your fault, Vinny! She went

crazy after drinking your toilet wine!!

 

DR. SWEET

You’re tellin’ me she just straight up

walked on water?!

 

MILO

She’s done it before. Only once.

 

Behind him, everyone GAWKS at each other. What the fuck?!

 

DR. SWEET

You mean when she-?

 

MILO

-Wait.

 

Through the rain, something catches Milo’s eye. Far off is a patch of land – a tiny, rocky island?

**EXT. THE ISLAND**

The thunder is deafening as the Bunker struggles to anchor near the jagged shore.

Milo LEAPS into the shallow water, rushing to the unpleasant beach. The others apprehensively follow.

As he climbs through the dark thicket, Milo looks up, amazed: all the trees are dead - like Kida described.

His foot SLIPS and he catches himself – he is standing over a massive and steep CAVE opening in the ground, uncovered through thick vines.

Lightning FLASHES - something shiny reflects in his glasses: beside the cave opening lies Kida’s bracelet.

He picks it up and holds it as the others catch up to him. Mole hugs Sweet’s leg.

 

MOLIERE

Don’t go in there! This is where we die!

 

Resolute, Milo LIGHTS his crystal, and lowers himself inside.

 **INSIDE THE CAVE:** He slides down the steep incline. He holds up the crystal to see that the walls are covered in dead vines, as if green life once inhabited it.

Milo ducks under the cave ceiling - it opens wide, stretching tall and far, descending into a pit of water – and standing upon the surface is Kida, her back to him, her glowing body reflecting everywhere.

Milo stares, a mixture of relief and horror.

 

MILO

Kida.

 

She slowly turns around – through her fluorescent gaze we can still see she, too, is terrified.

In the instant of their connection, the glow DISAPPEARS and she PLUNGES into the depths below her.

Milo RUSHES into the water as the others slide down the cave entrance.

He helps Kida to shallower waters when she GRABS him, intense.

 

KIDA

Do you hear it?

 

Milo stares at her, startled. She’s unsteady.

 

KIDA (CONT’D)

The screaming, the crying. Can you

hear it?!

 

The team is silent. They glance expectantly around the cave.

Milo listens, his face falling – nothing but the storm above. She searches his eyes, desperate. He glumly shakes his head.

Eyes filling with tears, Kida looks to the others – with pity and fear, they shake their heads as well.

 

DR. SWEET

Kida, there’s nothing here.

 

KIDA

But-

 

Confused and bitter tears roll down her cheeks. She clutches her chest, pained, and turns to Milo’s shoulder. He holds her protectively, though wrought with apprehension.

The guys exchange deeply worried glances.

 

KIDA (CONT’D)

(ATLANTEAN)

But I can feel them.

 

An eerie breeze whistles into the cave. Milo looks to the dark, searching the deep chasm one last time.

 

**EXT. ISLAND BEACH – SUNRISE**

The storm is passed; the team wearily climbs back into the wet Bunker. Sweet helps everyone in and reaches out a hand for Milo.

But Milo is turned away from them, miserably staring down the rocky beach: Far off, Kida sits rigid on the edge of the shore, watching the waves come in.

At a loss, the guys watch them.

 

AUDREY

(Whisper, to Sweet)

Maybe you should check her out?

 

VINNY

Man, _nothing_ in that fanny pack is gonna

explain why she was glowing.

 

DR. SWEET

You think… this has anything to do with

that night in 1914? With the crystal?

 

MOLIERE

No, it set her free. We got her out in

time.

 

They turn back to Milo – he slumps onto a rock, his face in his hands.

 

DR. SWEET

…Maybe we weren’t fast enough.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INTERMISSION  
> why did i write this
> 
> that car chase was entirely too long but way too much fun to write.  
> also thinking of renaming this mess to Milo & Friends' Bogus Journey


	2. Script 1, Part 2: Court dismissed, bring out the dancing lobsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> re: shit hits the fan.

**EXT. BEACH NEAR LUQUILLO, PUERTO RICO – DAY**

The sun peeks out as waves crash onto the vacant beach. The Bunker ROLLS IN on a larger wave and washes ashore; it TRANSFORMS back into a car and drives through the sand.

 

**EXT. FOREST IN PUERTO RICO**

As they maneuver through thick woods, Audrey BREAKS HARD.

Before the car is a GIANT RAVINE in the grand, forested landscape. Pebbles fall off the edge to the endless pit.

 **IN THE CAR:** Audrey pulls out the map and turns to the others, nervous.

 

AUDREY

The ravine. We’re close.

 

They sit up, still mystified from the cave incident.

Milo looks to Kida inquiringly, sitting further away from everyone else. Stoic, she nods. Ready.

 

**EXT. ROOSEVELT ROADS NAVAL BASE**

The campus is silent. Cronies patrol the area, on guard.

The bored patrolman in the watch tower scans the horizon - something nabs his attention – distant RUMBLING. He pulls out binoculars and stares.

 

PATROLMAN

Hey!

 

The men patrolling below stop and look up, gawking:

Far ahead, the Bunker is FLYING towards the enclosure.

 

PATROLMAN (CONT’D)

(Into his radio)

They’re here.

 

They FIRE at it then DIVE out of the way – SMASH – it ploughs through the fence and doesn’t stop.

The dumbfounded patrolmen abandon their posts to CHASE after it.

 **INSIDE THE NAVAL BASE:** The Bunker ZOOMS through the grassy turf, losing control on the hills. It skids and FLIPS onto its side, the motor still running.

Dozens of cronies RUSH onto the scene and peek inside the car.

It’s empty - a heavy rock is tied to the gas pedal.

 

**EXT. COMMUNICATIONS FORT**

As two cronies jog from the hills to the fort, an unconscious crony is DRAGGED behind the building by something off-screen.

 

CRONY

They’re on the premises! Where the hell

is everyone?!

 

Unseen, Kida leaps down from the roof behind them. The man smacks his radio. It HISSES static.

 

CRONY (CONT’D)

Can you gimme yours-?

 

He turns - his partner has VANISHED. He whirls around, spooked.

The ground beneath him MOVES. Mole’s hand GRIPS his foot and the man SCREAMS as he’s DRAGGED UNDER, Tremors-style.

 

**EXT. HILL OVERLOOKING THE BASE**

CORNY & BADASS: The six of them appear along the horizon, coming up over the hill, wearing the cronies’ coats and hats, guns and gas masks in hand.

It looks cool until we see Kida uncomfortably pulling on her awkward, lumpy coat – the safe is strapped around her middle underneath.

 

**EXT. THE BARRACKS**

 

CRONY

Move, move, move!!

 

Cronies run for their cars – unseen by them, Audrey dashes behind a bush, carrying multiple ENGINE PIECES.

The cars drive off but they QUAKE and start to smoke.

 **CUT BACK TO THE HILL:** Milo removes his glasses to put on the gas mask. After two seconds he blindly bumps into Sweet and TUMBLES downhill.

 

**INT. OFFICE**

Beyer sits at a desk, reading a folder and drinking coffee-

SMASH- He spills it on himself, and rushes to the window:

Outside, dozens of cars have collided and the rest have broken down. Cronies RUN in circles, frenzied.

 

BEYER

(Into his radio)

What the hell is going-?!

 

The radio FIZZLES and to his bewilderment, MUSIC plays from it.

 **IN THE COMMUNICATION FORT:** The record player from the Bunker plays Brigadoon into the wired radio system: ALMOST LIKE BEIN’ IN LOVE.

 

 **CUT BACK TO THE HILL:** Sweet is intensely SUCKING IN, too big for his small coat. A button POPS OFF, SMACKING Audrey in the eye.

She REELS her arm to punch Sweet but he DUCKS – she PUNCHES Vinny in the face.

Mole LAUGHS until he TRIPS over the coat tails of his too-large coat, sending him downhill.

Milo has regained his footing until Mole CRASHES into him.

 

KIDA

(ATLANTEAN)

We are all going to die.

 

 

**INT. NAVAL BASE HALLWAY**

A crowd of cronies RUN through the halls, frantic.

 

CRONY

Go, go! When you find ‘em, ring the alarm!

 

They BRANCH OFF down different halls. The six in disguise make for a closet.

 **IN THE CONTROL ROOM:** In the cramped, space, they pull off their masks. They are surrounded by outlets and wires.

 

VINNY

The alarms! We gotta cut the wires!

 

He points high above to the wired box with the red light bulb.

 

MOLIERE

(Lifting his gun)

I got it!

 

AUDREY

No, that could set it off!

 

Sweet smugly unsheathes a scalpel from his fanny pack.

 

DR. SWEET

You kids are about to see the pin-point

accuracy of a world-renowned surgeon!

 

He aims and PITCHES the scalpel. It misses the alarm by many feet and BOUNCES off the wall – they DUCK.

 

MOLIERE

Where did it go?!

 

Milo nearly pukes – the scalpel is sticking out of Mole’s back.

 

DR. SWEET

Brought a spare!

 

He CHUCKS the second scalpel - it STABS into an electrical board-

 **INT. LOADING ROOM:** Cronies investigate the space when the ceiling sprinklers SPRAY.

 **INT. LABORATORY:** The lights BLACK OUT on Skinner as she finishes a weapon.

 **INT. OFFICE:** Mug in hand, Beyer is about to start his coffee pot when it SPARKS and smokes. Infuriated, he closes his eyes; so help me god.

**INT. CONTROL ROOM**

 

DR.SWEET

Rule of threes!

 

He pulls out a third scalpel when Kida HURLS her knife, HITTING the target, the wires SLICED. The alarm SPARKS and shorts out.

She glares at Sweet as they bustle out the door.

 

DR. SWEET (CONT’D)

Dammit, I’m a doctor, alright?! Not some

combat, action ninja like all of you!

 

**INT. STORAGE ROOM A**

A herd of cronies RUSH down the hall – the guys break away from them and ZIP inside a room loaded with crates.

 

MILO

Check all of these. The crystals gotta

be here somewhere.

 

They search. Vinny lifts a lid to a crate and YELPS, running from it.

 

AUDREY

What?!

 

Mole LAUGHS, pulling out stacks of DYNAMITE from the box.

Vinny hides behind a stack of crates. Milo delicately kneels beside him.

 

MILO

Alright, look at me. Flower-shop Vinny

is-is great, but he's gotta take a

vacation today. We need our old friend

back.

 

From behind his back, Milo holds out dynamite. Vinny SWEATS.

 

MILO (CONT’D)

Give us a distraction. We need

you to blow stuff up for us.

 

Vinny breathes deeply. He reaches for it-

 

VINNY

Okay. Okay…

 

-then ROLLS over the crate away from them.

He tumbles off the side and YELPS – CRASHING onto the floor many feet down – they peer over the edge:

Vinny lies in what appears to be a large trap door in the floor of the room. Mole points to the opened cell door on it.

 

MOLIERE

It’s a dungeon!

 

VINNY

Oh lord, why-

 

DR. SWEET

-It’s opened – they took Whitmore out!

 

MILO

Or he escaped. Let’s go.

 

They RACE out the door- Vinny struggles to climb out, bitter.

 

VINNY

No, no, I’m fine-

 

**INT. MAIN HALLWAY**

They RACE down the hall but it branches off two ways.

 

MILO

Half n’ half. Go.

 

Sweet, Mole and Vinny go left as he, Audrey and Kida take the right.

AUDREY

That looks important.

 

 **RIGHT HALLWAY:** Beyer’s office door has a massive LOCK on its doorknob. Milo readies his gun.

 

MILO

Okay, okay, stand back-

 

-CLICK. Audrey steps away from the knob and the door opens. She puts a hairpin back in her hair.

 

AUDREY

My parents put locks on the cookie jar

when I was a kid. This is nothing.

 

They step inside- but Kida turns and stares down the dark hall, cryptic; Something about it intrigues her.

 

**INT. OFFICE**

Inside, Milo searches Beyer’s desk and Audrey inspects the massive, high-reaching file cabinet.

While they dig, she hesitantly speaks up.

 

AUDREY

So… about this morning-

 

MILO

-Not now. Later.

 

AUDREY

Just don’t take it so hard. I know you

do. She’ll be okay, everything will.

We’ll make sure of it.

 

Milo doesn’t believe her but is affected by her rare empathy.

 

MILO

But-but what about you guys? What’s

gonna happen after this? I mean, if we

aren’t brutally gunned down- just stay

with us. In Atlantis- it's safest.

 

AUDREY

Kida would love that.

 

MILO

She missed you guys, too, she just won’t

say it.

(Beat)

What happened? You were gone longer than

anyone. Please. Just tell me.

 

Turned away from him, Audrey grimaces, feeling sorry. She SIGHS.

 

AUDREY

Milo… just shut up and gimme a lift.

 

She shrugs it off, scaling the cabinet to get to boxes up top. Frustrated, Milo gives her a boost. She haphazardly KICKS open a drawer and it SMACKS him in the head.

He peers inside: one single suspicious FOLDER.

He opens it: Inside are pages upon pages of newspaper clippings- articles detailing the Atlantis disaster. Pictures of the Ulysses, Whitmore, the crew members… He panics.

 

MILO

They sure did their research…

 

**INT. RIGHT HALLWAY**

Alone in the hall, Kida uncomfortably pulls on her coat.

She removes her mask and pulls off her glove, recoiling – her hand briefly SURGES with crystal energy.

She GASPS - a light ahead of her FLICKERS ON. It hangs in front of a STORAGE DOOR marked DO NOT ENTER.

 

**INT. LEFT HALLWAY**

Mole, Vinny and Sweet speed-walk down their hall.

 

DR. SWEET

(To Vinny)

C’mon, man. I don’t get it. What’s it

gonna take to switch you back? Another

laundromat-gas leak explosion?

 

VINNY

No. Something bigger. Much bigger.

 

Weary, Sweet smiles and cuffs his shoulder. Behind them, Mole notices a slightly ajar door.

He pulls it open and audibly SHUDDERS- Sweet and Vinny turn to him.

 

**INT. OFFICE**

Milo thumbs through the columns and photos to a clipping of the obituaries of the crew members. Included are pictures of the beautiful blonde, HELGA SINCLAIR, and COMMANDER ROURKE. Above Rourke’s photo is the title DEATH OF AMERICAN WAR HERO.

Milo grimaces. He angrily flips the page-

 

AUDREY

-Hey, what does this look like?

 

She DROPS down with a crate.

Distracted, Milo leaves the folder open on the desk, not seeing the article featuring a picture of himself: LOCAL BOILERMAN PRESUMED DEAD IN ATLANTIS DISASTER.

 

MILO

Hey, those- those were mine…? From the

museum…

 

Inside the crate are familiar objects: scrolls and ancient images in frames. They are indeed his belongings from the boiler room, the props that were intended for his rejected proposal presentation.

He smiles wistfully but becomes uneasy: the stamp on the bottom of a frame reads PROPERTY OF THE NUCLEAR RESEARCH DIVISION.

 

MILO (CONT’D)

What? Nuclear research?!

 

**INT. MISSILE ARTILARY**

Sweet and Vinny gather behind Mole and GAPE into the large room: FACE TO FACE with stacks upon stacks of small NUCLEAR MISSILES.

 

DR. SWEET

Oh no, no, no-!

 

VINNY

-Shh!

 

They freeze, like any sudden movement or sound could set them off.

Vinny slowly moves inside and gently taps one - it GLOWS with crystal energy.

 

VINNY (CONT’D)

Not good-

 

MOLIERE

(JUMPING behind him)

-BOOM!

 

Vinny FALLS into the missiles and they BREAK from their confines and ROLL onto the floor.

Thrown into a SILENT FIT OF PANIC, everyone LEAPS, eyes popping, dancing their feet around the missiles.

 

DR. SWEET

(Hissed)

Bombs! We are standing in bombs, you

idiot!!

 

Sweet clumsily SLIPS into another stack and EVEN MORE tumble to the ground. They have a SILENT MELTDOWN.

 

DR. SWEET (CONT’D)

Aw, heck!!

 

VINNY

We’re dead, we’re dead-!!

 

CRONY

-Hey!

 

They JUMP and put on their masks- a new guy has entered.

 

CRONY (CONT’D)

Be careful with these, they’re not

authorized! Now get to the ships!

 

The guys look to each other, confused, as the crony WHEELS away a cart full of TORPEDOES.

 

**EXT. SHIP LOADING BAY**

They run outside to see a bunch of cronies loading up the ships with the same torpedoes. Along the beach are MASSIVE MISSILE LAUNCHERS, gleaming in the sunlight.

 

**INT. PALACE DINNER HALL, ATLANTIS**

Meanwhile, miles below the surface, Mrs. Packard sets a plate of vegetables in front of Fluffy the cat, sitting at the grand table.

 

MRS. PACKARD

There. Healthy dinner, eat up.

 

Packard smokes her cigarette. Confused, Fluffy MEOWS.

 

MRS. PACKARD (CONT’D)

Sorry. How rude of me.

 

She pulls out a new cigarette and offers it to the cat.

The room goes DARK; Packard turns to the window as the light from outside becomes a foreboding RED.

 

**EXT. PALACE TOWER**

Cookie snoozes on the very same tower he started on. A beam of red light SWOOPS past him – he WAKES with a start.

 

COOKIE

He shot me first!

 

He blinks and looks up, mystified.

 

**EXT. THE MARKET**

The busy center of the city is halted as everyone looks up in fear- Ashi and Sajebe RUSH through the crowd to look:

The crystal above is BURNING RED once more.

 

**EXT. PALACE STEPS**

The two palace guards grip their staves and look to each other in fear.

Mrs. Packard steps out of the palace doors as Ashi and Sajebe jog up the stairs. The five of them look back to the crystal. It doesn’t stop this time.

 

ASHIMOKEB

(To Packard)

Call them.

 

**EXT. OUTSIDE THE BASE**

Abandoned, still on its side, the Bunker’s radio begins to RING.

 

**EXT. NAVAL BASE SHIP LOADING BAY**

Skinner oversees the hauling of torpedoes. Sweet hesitantly approaches her.

 

DR. SWEET

Hey, so, uh… our boss, what’s-what’s

his deal?

 

SKINNER

You’ll have to be more specific.

 

DR. SWEET

I mean- all these missiles and guns?

What’s he tryin’ to play?

 

SKINNER

(Irritated SIGH)

He’s an idiot. Lost some friends at Pearl

Harbor and decided to make the greatest

nuclear weapons in the world- well, I

would make them, he would- Hey!?

 

She glares with disgust: Mole is sniffing dirt on the ground. Vinny SCOOPS him up and the three of them rush inside.

 

SKINNER (CONT’D)

Get back to work!

 

VINNY

C’mon, Mole!

 

MOLIERE

Whitmore’s footprints! Perhaps he did

escape!

 

**INT. OFFICE**

Milo drags over a metal trashcan and DUMPS his old slides and scrolls into it.

 

MILO

Okay, we gotta light this up, quick.

 

Audrey pulls out the matches. Milo empties the file folder into the can - a paper-clipped stack of PHOTOS drop to the floor.

Cautious, he picks them up and turns them over.

 

**INT. STORAGE ROOM B**

Kida stands silhouetted in the pitch-black storage room as the door RISES before her. Something is very off. Downright creepy. She uneasily steps inside.

 

**INT. OFFICE**

Milo’s eyes widen as he examines the photographs: It’s Beyer and his cronies – on Kida's ISLAND! But the trees aren’t dead, they’re blooming with life.

Audrey drops two lit matches into the can.

 

AUDREY

Milo, c’mon!

 

He flips to the next photo: A team of men hacking away at the vines, revealing the cave opening.

 

**INT. STORAGE ROOM B**

In the dark of the room, Kida LIGHTS her crystal, barely able to see.

In a reactive WAVE from where she stands, the walls LIGHT UP with the same crystal glow. She GASPS:

Hanging on all four walls are HUNDREDS OF ATLANTEAN CRYSTALS.

 

**INT. OFFICE**

Frantic, Milo flips to the next photo: The cave depths. They are not empty, but LIT UP with crystal light. Another photo shows Beyer grinning, cradling handfuls of crystals.

 

MILO

That island… they found the crystals

inside that cave!

 

AUDREY

The cave? But why were they there?

 

He flips to the next photo - his heart stops.

 

**INT. STORAGE ROOM B**

Kida moves her gaze from the walls to the floor: giant, TARP BAGS cover the ground. Something is inside them.

Way, she kneels down, setting the gun on the floor. Then she CRINGES, covering her ears; we hear DISTANT SCREAMING, within her mind.

 

KIDA

Stop, stop it, no-!

 

It doesn’t stop. Breathing hard, she slowly unzips the nearest bag–

A HAND falls out, withered and skeletal. Kida GASPS, recoiling in terror.

 **FLEETING IMAGES** : Atlanteans RUN for their lives from the TIDAL WAVE – the crystal barrier shutting them out- the waves CRASHING around the city, thousands of lives lost at sea-

In tears, she desperately RIPS OPEN the rest of the bag:

Atlantean BODIES, thousands of years old and in various states of preservation and decay, lie before her.

 

**INT. OFFICE**

From down the hall, Kida SCREAMS – Milo and Audrey LEAP to their feet.

 

MILO

Kida!

 

On his way out, he unknowingly bumps the trashcan. It spins and topples over, the flaming paper spilling out onto the floor.

 

**INT. STORAGE ROOM B**

Milo rushes to Kida and she falls to her knees, crying. Audrey runs to their side and gawks at the horrific scene.

 

MILO

It was the cave- he found ‘em in the cave-

 

KIDA

-I cannot do this, I cannot do this!

 

She tries to remove the safe under her coat but he stops her.

 

MILO

I’m getting you guys out if it’s the

last thing I do, just hang on!

 

Sweet, Vinny and Mole appear at the door, frantic.

 

DR. SWEET

They heard you – he’s coming!

 

**INT. CORRIDOR**

Hearts pounding, they rush out of the room, the rumbling of a stampede on its way. Desperate, Audrey looks to Milo.

 

AUDREY

Where is your mask?!

 

He searches himself – he left it in the office.

Cronies FLOOD the hall and then part, making way for Beyer; he’s wielding Skinner's freshly-made, giant electrical weapon.

He looks down and raises an eyebrow: Milo, held "captive" by the five others, smiles sheepishly.

 

VINNY

We got him! All-clear! We’ll just, uh,

take him out for ya-

 

BEYER

-No, wait. That's the famous boiler man!

 

MILO

Uhh… what-?

 

BEYER

-Pat him down!

 

The guys hesitate before improperly GRABBING Milo all over and tickling him.

 

MILO

Hey- hey-! Guys, quit it!

 

Finding nothing, Beyer is dissatisfied.

 

BEYER

So, ‘went down with the sub’, huh?

 

-He reaches for Milo and they all FLINCH – but Beyer simply pulls out Milo’s crystal necklace from his collar and smiles.

 

BEYER (CONT’D)

Yes, we know all about you, Thatch.

I saved your work from being eaten by

moths in the museum’s basement. I mean,

wow, your studies on Atlantis were

inspiring. The great power source… But

where’s all your buddies, huh? Where’s

that safe?

 

He PUSHES Milo, but Milo doesn’t answer.

Losing patience, Beyer lifts the giant weapon in Milo’s face - they waver in fear.

 

BEYER (CONT’D)

Isn’t it wonderful what those crystals

can do? This guy right here can shred

through anything. It’s called ’The

Cleaver’.

 

SKINNER

(Annoyed)

No, it’s not-?

 

-He SWITCHES it ON. The guys stagger, inching away from it as it GLOWS.

 

BEYER

Used to beat up guys like you in high

school. Now, I guess it’s just part of

my job.

 

That's it. The guys drop the act and ATTACK, THROWING themselves at Beyer. He’s knocked over, the weapon thrown aside.

In the mass hysteria, the team is finally SEIZED by the cronies, tearing them off of Beyer. Kida continues to struggle.

Disheveled, Beyer wobbles to his feet and brushes himself off. A crony hands him a coffee.

 

BEYER (CONT’D)

Jesus, someone bit me. Two of you. I

felt two pairs of teeth-

 

-He RIPS OFF the nearest mask – Vinny.

 

BEYER (CONT’D)

Ah, the flower boy turned crooked

demolitions man. Good to have you…

(removing Mole’s mask)

…and the little digging Rat.

 

AUDREY

His name’s Mole, coffee-breath.

 

He roughly PULLS off Audrey’s and smiles.

 

BEYER

How’s the leg?

 

She SPITS in his face – her crony roughly sticks a gun to her head. 

 

AUDREY

Your masked losers blew up my papi’s

shop.

 

BEYER

Shops.

 

He calmly wipes his face and Audrey blinks, confused.

 

BEYER

After today, the Ramirez Auto Repair

chain will be gone. It was protocol now

that you're all criminals.

 

The guys stare, horrified. Audrey’s anger turns to heartbreak.

 

BEYER (CONT’D)

I’ve been requested to blacklist all

your names until you are proven

innocent, which you won’t be.

 (To Sweet)

And you.

 

He removes the mask. Sweet glowers down at him. Beyer seethes.

 

DR. SWEET

You better think before you do anything,

boy. Your life is in debt.

 

BEYER

Then you should’ve let me die.

 

Kida is still desperately FIGHTING OFF the three now four guys trying and failing to restrain her.

 

BEYER (CONT’D)

Relax, will you?!

 

He picks up the Cleaver and finagles the controls-

 

MILO

No- don’t-!

 

-He FIRES. The short beam STRIKES her middle – CLANG. The force KNOCKS her to the floor, her mask gone astray.

 

BEYER

What the what? ‘Clang’?

 

He kneels and roughly turns Kida over.

 

BEYER (CONT’D)

My almost-killer. Exotic… only one place

you could be from.

 

His eyes narrow – the blast SIZZLES through her coat to the metal safe underneath. He rips open the coat:

The crystallized beam has damaged the safe door – IT’S FINALLY UNLOCKED.

Hungry, Beyer opens it. The others watch, terrified but equally curious.

Within it is a single FILE FOLDER, marked: MY FAMILY RECORDS. Confused, Beyer flips through it:

Inside are all the Atlantis team’s dossier FILES from the 1914 Atlantis mission and the PHOTO of Thaddeus and young Milo.

Beyer turns them over and his eyes light up: there are dozens and dozens of black and white PHOTOGRAPHS of their every visit to Atlantis, revealing the underground city and its people. They smile and party with the team through the years.

Beyer laughs then holds his breath - one photo of Whitmore hugging Kida shows the MOTHER CRYSTAL in the sky above them. Desperate, he shoves the photo in Kida’s face.

 

BEYER (CONT’D)

What is that?

(Shaking her)

Tell me what that is!

 

KIDA

(ATLANTEAN)

I will kill you.

    

Beyer nods to Skinner.

 

BEYER

Get to the ships. This is it.

 

She leaves with a handful of cronies. Beyer releases Kida-

As Skinner walks past, Kida STARES, her ears RINGING. Icy, Skinner glares at her and disappears – the ringing stops.

The guys hang their heads, caught, as Beyer eyes the photos.

 

BEYER (CONT’D)

This is more than enough evidence… it’s

real, it’s finally real. The crystal...

(Beat)

The Atlantis failure made headlines when

I was a kid. It rattled in my brain…

Wasn’t until my savior here

(gesturing Sweet)

opened my eyes, I knew something didn’t

add up. Made it my job to find out.

 

He BREAKS into giggles at the photo of Milo and Kida holding hands.

 

BEYER (CONT’D)

C’mon. Were you really that desperate

down there?

 

MILO

Watch what you say to her. She’s a queen.

 

BEYER

With pretty poor decision-making skills.

Kid, if it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t

have found the crystals in that cave.

 

MILO

What?

 

BEYER

(Excitedly circling Milo)

Everything has its consequence.

Everything. You were noted as the last

person to be in possession of the

Shepherd’s Journal, the only known map

to Atlantis. So, naturally, after you

drowned in the ocean, hundreds flocked

to their boats to find the damn book.

Including yours truly.

 

MILO

(Horrified)

But you found the cave instead…

 

BEYER

And my purpose. Hat’s off to you, Thatch.

 

DR. SWEET

Will you leave ‘im alone? It was our

stupid idea!

 

MOLIERE

We said he went down with the sub-!

 

BEYER

(Flicking a photograph at him)

–Correct! But if he didn’t stay down there,

you wouldn’t have had to lie, would you?

 

Oh no. With dreadful realization, everyone turns to Milo who holds his breath.

Devastated, he looks to Kida. She knows what he’s thinking, shaking her head, fearful.

 

KIDA

No, Milo, no-

 

MILO

-I’m sorry, I’m- I’m so sorry-

 

He hangs his head, plagued with pain, embarrassment; he can’t look at her. The guys flinch.

 

AUDREY

It doesn’t matter- you still won’t get

past the Leviathan! He’ll rip your fleet

to pieces!

 

BEYER

He won’t touch us. Because all of you

are coming with.

 

He smiles and SNAPS his fingers. The cronies DRAG them off.

 

VINNY

You take that crystal and innocent

people will die!

 

BEYER

And even more innocent people will die if

I don’t! Can’t you understand?! We will

be so powerful, no one will ever challenge

us again. No more war. No more lives

ripped apart, only control. A reign of

peace.

 

DR. SWEET

That’s not how it works-!

(Trying to reason)

You lost your friends. That’s rough-

 

BEYER

(Enraged)

-You! So you tell me what I’m doing is

wrong. It’s my duty. I’m merely

protecting my people when I couldn’t

protect my friends. How far would you go

to protect yours?!

 

Kida glares at him. Milo finally speaks up, realizing-

 

MILO

Mr. Whitmore… where’s Mr. Whitmore?

 

Cold, Beyer turns away. The cronies shove them down the hall.

 

BEYER

Do you guys smell smoke-?

 

MILO

-Where is he?!

 

Beyer stops in his tracks and SIGHS.

 

BEYER

Alright, it was my mistake… If I’d known

he could get us past your beast, I

wouldn’t have....

 

MOLIERE

What?!

 

Annoyed, he turns back to them – they’re horrified.

 

BEYER

We had him locked away but that old

coot escaped... in the chase, he slipped

down that ravine-

 

 

AUDREY

-No!!

 

Shit. They’re speechless, sickened.

 

BEYER

He’s dead. No more talking- holy-!

 

-He pushes open the hall door and sees FLAMES – the corridor is CONSUMED in fire and smoke, the walls CRUMBLING.

 **IN THE OFFICE:** The office is ABLAZE, starting from the toppled trashcan.

 **INT. CORRIDOR:** Frantic, Beyer WAVES his men away.

 

BEYER

No time- the boiler room- there’s an exit

door in the boiler room!

 

They RUSH from the fast growing flames down the smoking hall. The lights FLICKER as the place is coming down. The men push the guys along-

 

MOLIERE

This is great! Just great! What do we

do now-?!

 

VINNY

-Shut up, Mole-

 

MOLIERE

-We’re dead! They’ve killed Whitmore-!

 

DR. SWEET

-Shut UP, Mole!

 

VINNY

Don’t you get it?! WE killed Whitmore! We

could’ve prevented this if we hadn’t been

such lousy, stupid friends to begin with!

 

AUDREY

As far as I’m concerned, we’re not friends!

 

MILO

Guys, stop-!

 

The cronies begin to lose hold on them as they quarrel and run - the flames catch FASTER.

 

AUDREY

-We were just a bunch of morons thrown

together for a stupid mission we thought

would make us rich! It didn’t mean we

had to get along forever!

 

MOLIERE

You have been griping this entire trip!

I don’t want to hear it!

 

AUDREY

Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know your entire

life’s work and ambition went up in flames

in one day!!

 

DR. SWEET

That was stuff! Things! Whitmore is dead!

 

AUDREY

That was my family! It was all I had left!

 

KIDA

You are one to talk about losing family!

Now all my people are going to die!

 

MOLIERE

You! This whole mess has been all because

of you two!

(Milo and Kida)

 

KIDA

What?! No! This all started because you

tried to kidnap and sell me!

 

The cronies can no longer hold them; they’re at each other’s necks. Smoke FILLS the hall. Beyer turns around, intrigued.

 

VINNY

Hey, that was thirty-five years ago!

 

BEYER

Ooh, this is just great-!

 

EVERYONE

-Shut up!!

 

MOLIERE

(To Kida)

Your precious city! Your precious crystals!

Only ever caused us pain!

 

Mole removes his necklace and THROWS it to the floor - they're outraged.

 

MILO

What’re you doing-?!

 

AUDREY

-Listen, Milo- we never asked for any of

this! We stopped coming because we

couldn’t take it anymore!

 

Audrey THROWS her crystal off too, but she’s in tears. Heartbroken, Milo looks to the others.

 

VINNY

It’s true… you were living in paradise…

we had to leave our families and live

through two wars.

 

MOLIERE

Always covering our tracks, paranoid-

carrying a great, big, heavy secret-!

 

KIDA

-But we are here for you, why did you

not say something?!

 

AUDREY

We never wanted to hurt you!

 

MILO

Well, great job! You’ve done a great job!

 

DR. SWEET

You were at the bottom of the ocean, man.

What could you possibly do?

 

MILO

Guys, I can’t- I’m sorry-

 

KIDA

-This is not your fault-!

 

MILO

-Kida, exactly everything up to this

point has been my fault! You of all

people-

(Losing it)

Think! Those dreams weren’t dreams. Why?

I mean, why do you glow for god’s sake-?!

 

Milo removes his necklace and angrily throws it to the floor.

 

KIDA

-No, Milo, stop-!

 

MILO

-You know why. It’s that crystal- it did

something to you and it’s all because I

led you to it-!

 

KIDA

(Crumbling, in tears)

-No, no… Rourke, it was Rourke-

 

MILO

-It was me.

 

The team’s anger becomes remorse, agony, as they watch them fall apart. Beyer curiously watches, sneering.                 

CRASH- He JUMPS as the ceiling begins to CAVE on them, KNOCKING men over. The quickly spreading flames CONSUME the area in a red-hot daze.

 

BEYER

Move, dammit!

 

The men rush to grab them but are blocked by more FALLING RUBBLE.

Milo and Kida DIVE for cover, separated by debris– Kida spots the Cleaver hidden under a wooden beam.

As Sweet, Vinny and Mole climb over rubble, more ceiling panels CRUMBLE before them. They look up – it’s a way out.

Sweet turns – the men are right at their heels. He PUSHES Vinny and Mole up into the rafters before he’s SEIZED by the men.

Mole is SNATCHED by the feet as he grips the ceiling.

 

MOLIERE

The dynamite! Vinny, light it!

 

He manages to pull out the stick from his pocket and tosses it to Vinny.

Vinny PANICS, eyes darting between the oncoming horde and the dynamite.

They DRAG Sweet away and CONVERGE up the rubble, collecting Mole- Vinny is overwhelmed-

 

VINNY

I can’t do it- I can’t-!

 

-Helpless, they SWARM and capture him.

 **IN THE OPPOSITE HALL:** Audrey scrambles over rubble and escapes when we hear a GUNSHOT- she crashes to the floor, CRYING OUT; her leg shot once again.

Beyer blows off his smoking gun as cronies DRAG her away.

 

AUDREY

You- monster-!

 

 

**INT. BOILER ROOM**

In the huge boiler room, the last of the cronies RUN out the door. Beyer follows suit when he freezes – CLICK.

 

KIDA (O.S.)

Stop!

 

He turns – Kida emerges from behind a pipe, aiming the Cleaver at him, shaken but furiously determined.

 

KIDA (CONT’D)

Listen to me. My father had the same

ideals as you- he used this power for war,

and it destroyed my city. It will only be

the same with you and your people.

 

Beyer grins, moving towards her. Kida panics, raising the gun.

 

KIDA (CONT’D)

Do not repeat history! I am warning you-

I do not wish my own loss to be yours,

or anyone’s!

 

He steps even closer, ignoring her - Kida PULLS the trigger-

It BACKFIRES; ELECTROCUTING her. She convulses and collapses.

 

BEYER

Between me and your primitive city, I

think the difference is clear.

(Kneeling)

I know what I’m doing with this power.

You don’t.

 

Writhing on the floor, Kida’s body begins to GLOW. Beyer stares, in awe; his suspicions confirmed.

 

BEYER (CONT’D)

I knew it…

 

He reaches for her but is KNOCKED in the head and thrown aside – Milo throws the wooden beam away and drops down beside Kida. She's unconscious. 

 

MILO

No, no, Kida-!

 

He touches her glowing arm - WHOOSH- and in that instant, the world around them is GONE in a GUST of energy-

 

**INT. STRANGE VOID**

Milo is thrown off balance by the shift and ducks. Slowly, he looks up and grows more astounded by the second.

The base has vanished completely from their feet – he and Kida have been transported somewhere indiscernible and blurry.

The void glows and surges with limitless blue energy; it's at once terrifying and beautiful.

Frightened, Milo looks to Kida and recoils – blue markings appear on her skin, circling up her body and face, glowing bright and overtaking her until it BURSTS-

-He and Kida are left in darkness, lit by STARS – in space? Orbiting towards them is a bright GLOWING ROCK: The crystal.

They are THROWN through the atmosphere- the rock HURTLES towards earth and CRASHES on the surface.

On FAST-FORWARD, Milo watches as the earth around them changes: an empire building itself, advancing around the RISING crystal, the ocean level climbing.

KABOOM – Milo jolts from the EXPLOSION – he looks up to see the oncoming GIANT TIDAL WAVE, the crystal BURNING RED.

 

MILO

Oh my god-

 

YOUNG KIDA (O.S.)

(ATLANTEAN)

-Mother!

 

Milo turns, unable to believe it – a very young Kida reaches for her mother, FLOATING into the air, as THE KING collects her.

Milo shields his eyes from the terrorizing sound and the BURST of light. The scene vanishes, taking them to a quieter more familiar time:

 **THE CRYSTAL CHAMBER:** Dreaded, he looks around. They are now in the dark, hidden cavern below the palace, 1914.

 

MILO

No…

 

He turns - ROURKE stands at the water’s edge as HELGA oversees Kida being helped to her feet by Milo’s PAST SELF. Milo boils.

 

MILO (CONT’D)

Get her outta there, you idiot.

 

Rourke KICKS the stone into the water and the crystal BURNS.

 

MILO (CONT’D)

Just take her and go!

 

The searching beam of light FALLS onto past-Kida.

 **THE STRANGE VOID:** The scene DISSOLVES before his eyes, returning them to the original, electric void. Milo sighs, ashamed.

The markings on Kida’s body vanish- she then STIRS, grasping for Milo, murmuring. He securely takes her into his arms and leans in close to hear:

 

KIDA

(ATLANTEAN)

Stay.

 

Confused, he looks at her – but she’s gone limp, unconscious.

Many VOICES whisper unintelligibly around them. Wide-eyed, Milo grips Kida and searches for the source. A growing WARM LIGHT looms over his shoulder. Blinking, he turns-

Out of the blinding light forms a ghost-like WOMAN, glowing and transparent. She looks down on him with heavy eyes.

 

THE QUEEN

(ATLANTEAN)

Do not be afraid, Milo Thatch.

 

Her voice ECHOES with strange power. Milo stammers; She looks remarkably like Kida, but not. He gapes - it is her MOTHER.

 

MILO

You’re- you’re her- but how?

 

THE QUEEN

This is the Heart of Atlantis. Somehow,

my daughter has brought you here with her.

 

MILO

She’s still connected to it. It never

let her go.

 

The queen nods and lowers her sorrowful gaze upon Kida. She drifts beside Milo and he gawks at her supernatural radiance up close.

 

THE QUEEN

You released her in time to return her

to physical form, but yes, the damage was

already done. The same power within the

crystal is now the same power growing

within her.

 

She rests a hand on Kida’s head. Milo understands, dismayed.

 

MILO

But can she break free of it?

 

THE QUEEN

It will grow stronger, but in time, she

will.

(Beat)

But your friends are in great danger, Milo.

Together, you are the key to securing

Atlantis’s future, and the future of the

world.

 

She touches his cheek, and in her other hand, reveals to him Kida’s BRACELET. Startled, Milo pats his empty pocket where it was, then takes it.

 

MILO

Wait, what? Th-the world…?!

 

THE QUEEN

But at a cost… Milo, in subsequent time,

one of your actions will hurt those you

hold most dear. But none will suffer more

than her.

 

Milo stares, overcome with shock. He surveys Kida in his arms and desperately looks back to the Queen.

She shares his grief, slowly drifting back into the void. She GLOWS BRIGHTER.

 

MILO

No… I’ve done enough, please, how can

I stop it?

 

THE QUEEN

I cannot help you, I can only warn you.

It is to be.

 

The void begins to SPIN. Her ghostly body slowly fragments into crystal energy, returning to the universe of the realm-

 

MILO

-No, wait!

 

WHOOSH

 

**INT. BOILER ROOM**

Not a second passed, Milo is returned to the FLAMING base, jarred, overwhelmed, trying to process what just happened.

On the floor, Beyer comes-to and GASPS – Milo follows his gaze –

The flames have reached the large boilers, they steam and expand dangerously-

BOOOM- Milo PUSHES Kida out of the way just as the room CAVES IN-

Beyer is TOSSED aside as the place crumbles, smoke everywhere.

COUGHING, he laboriously sits up. Nearby, Kida weakly blinks awake, rattled and confused. Beyer turns:

Where Milo was standing is now a towering pile of rubble. Beyer stares, immobile.

Cronies barge in and snatch up the Cleaver and Kida. They scoop up a dazed Beyer and usher him out the door.

 

CRONY

Is that all of ‘em?

 

BEYER

Enough of them. Move out.

 

A singed Skinner marches up to Beyer, fuming-

 

SKINNER

You idiot-! You absolute moron!

 

BEYER

(SHOVING her)

Save it. Evacuate the crystals and weapons.

Call for back-up. Now!

 

 

**EXT. NAVAL BASE - SUNSET**

The cronies finish boarding the four massive BATTLESHIPS.

They set sail in formation into the ocean, full-steam ahead.

 

**EXT. ON DECK**

The cronies LOAD UP the torpedoes into the gun bay as Beyer stands at the hull, gazing out to the horizon.

With a hint of uncertainty, he looks to the old PHOTO in his hand of himself with his friends, rippling with the wind.

 

**INT. BOILER ROOM**

Through the thick smoke, we see the pile of rubble gently SHIFT.  Pebbles fall away, then rock, then a massive SLAB – Milo GROANS as he mightily shoves it off him.

He GASPS for air and COUGHS - he’s trapped torso-down, covered in debris, his glasses cracked and askew.

Confounded, he STRAINS to pull himself out – the rock above him SHIFTS and TOPPLES down onto him, trapping him even more.

 

MILO

C’mon, c’mon-!

 

He grits his teeth and lifts- but the more he moves, the more it traps and CRUSHES him-

-He CRIES OUT in unbearable pain. Hopeless, he looks around for any help at all: nothing but ruin and fire.

 

**INT. THE SHIP, BELOW DECK**

Under the deck, the team is locked in a dingy, guarded cell. Lock jawed, tense, they sit in shocked silence.

Their crystals gone, Sweet tends to Audrey’s bleeding leg with shaky hands. She looks to him, grim, remorseful. Kida sits immobile, her eyes glazed over; beyond despair.

When a group of cronies RUSH past the cell, she JUMPS to look. Everyone gets to their feet to look, too.

Stiff, Vinny shakes his head to the others.

 

AUDREY

He’s on another boat. Kida.

 

They watch Kida delicately. She doesn’t look at them, her lip trembling. Tearing up, Audrey gently grips her arm.

 

AUDREY (CONT’D)

He has to be.

 

They sit up - cronies march up to the cell with Beyer.

 

BEYER

It’ll be over soon. Time to move to

the subs-

 

-Mole THROWS himself at the bars-

 

MOLIERE

-Where is Milo?!

 

Beyer SIGHS. The guys stand to face him.

 

BEYER

Y’know… I had already captured you five…

the place was coming down…

 

Kida gets to her feet, unsettled, staring him down.

 

BEYER (CONT’D)

It would’ve been a waste to dig his

body out from under that wall.

 

Their hearts stop- they can’t move. UTTER TERROR.

 

BEYER (CONT’D)

Hey. It was just protocol.

 

He starts to unlock the door – from within the cell, a glow SHINES on his face- it grows brighter, BLINDING-

KABOOOOM- In a BURST OF LIGHT the cell walls SHRED APART-

**INT. SUBMARINE BAY**  

The cronies prepping the war subs look up at the sound of CRASHING from the other room. 

–SMASH- their wall BURSTS- Atop the wreckage, Beyer lays limp, eyes wide, WHIMPERING in pain.

In the SMOKING hole of the wall is Kida, ENRAGED, HER BODY SURGING BRIGHT WITH CRYSTAL ENERGY.

She TEARS OFF-

 

CRONY

Restrain her!!

 

 

**EXT. ON DECK**

Kida flies up the stairs, PLOWING through anyone in her way, blind with rage. She jumps and SLAMS her fists onto the deck – a SHOOTING BURST of light SPLINTERS the floor in half - cronies FALLING into it.

She THROWS men aside, left and right, moving towards the railing, until she’s CAUGHT under a net-

The cronies tug and hold her down, CONVERGING-

SMASH- they are CRUSHED by a FALLING LIFEBOAT. Mole LEAPS down to the deck, and with his teeth he TEARS open the net to set Kida free.

She stares, amazed, as he picks up the boat oars and FLIES INTO BATTLE, SCREAMING as he JAVELINS the crowd.

Mole is SWARMED by them when a massive crate TOPPLES overhead, SMASHING to pieces on crony heads: On the upper deck, Vinny is violently HEAVING crates over the edge. Cronies RUN LIKE HELL.

They head for the stairs – a FURIOUS Audrey limps up from below with GUNS in hand, FIRING AWAY.

Amazed, Kida PUNCHES two more guys aside when she looks ahead-

Sweet is picking up and HURLING guys overboard. He climbs up to the cabin and BREAKS into the window- he unhooks his fanny pack and CHOKES the crony at the helm.

 

DR. SWEET

Turn this boat around, now!

 

 

**INT. BOILER ROOM**

The smoke and fire are thicker than ever. Milo lies limp under the rock, done fighting against it. Tears of pain and anguish roll down his cheek as he strains for air.

Wires hanging from the wall SPARK – HELGA SINCLAIR appears before him-?!

 

HELGA

On your feet, kid!

 

-and instantly, without explanation, she’s gone.

Before Milo can even fathom what just happened, a glint of light SHINES on his glasses. He turns- we hear a familiar RUMBLING.

The light grows brighter. His eyes go wide: The BUNKER is barreling over the rubble right towards him!

It screeches to a stop and the door opens-

 

 MR. WHITMORE

Milo, where’ve ya been?!

 

It’s Mr. WHITMORE, NOT DEAD, of course. He rushes to Milo’s side; he’s completely disheveled – muddy, covered in twigs and leaves, but he’s beaming. Milo can’t believe it.

 

MILO

Oh god- I’m dead!   

        

MR. WHITMORE

Nah, c’mon, kid-

 

MILO

 -But they killed you?!

 

 MR. WHITMORE

It’ll take more than a tumble to

crack this fruitcake!

(Trying to lift the impossibly heavy rock)

Let’s get you out- can't believe I'm rescuing

you from another stuffy boiler room-

 

MILO

-No, he took ‘em, they’re gone, you

have to stop him-

 

MR. WHITMORE

-We’re going to. I’m gettin’ you outta

here or your grandfather will haunt me

for life-

 

MILO

-I can’t, I tried- god, this is all my

fault-

 

MR. WHITMORE

-It doesn’t matter! Right now, they need

you! Think, kid! Think!

 

MILO

(Straining)

Okay, okay- the car- use the car- I’ll try

to lift this- you bulldoze it offa me. But we

only got one shot or I’m squished-!

 

MR. WHITMORE

(Clumsily climbing into the car)

-Don’t miss, got it!

 

Milo summons all his remaining strength and LIFTS – the rock TUMBLES- Whitmore SLAMS the gas-

 

**EXT. THE OCEAN – NIGHT**

The battle is out of control - in the chaos, the massive ship swerves into another, CREAKING and PUMMELING into its side.

 **ON DECK:** Kida PUNCHES and SLAMS guys out of her way as she scrambles over the wreckage. She needs to get to the water- but dozens more pile onto her- surrounding her, weapons raised.

BLAM BLAM BLAM- Kida looks up:

Audrey has climbed wires above, level to the crow’s nest of the ship and is furiously FIRING AWAY at its base- it trembles-

MORE SHOTS FIRE at it- Sweet has joined her, leaning out of the helm.

The beam CREAKS and SWAYS- joining the FIRING FRENZY is Mole, dangling on the string of flags with a gun.

And finally Vinny joins from the deck below, angrily BLOWING it to hell.

In the combined effort, the crow’s nest CRACKS and TUMBLES- Cronies abandon ship as it CRASHES DOWN where they stand on deck, SPLITTING the ship open.

Finally freed, Kida climbs onto the railing. She stops to turn to the others, proud, as they throw themselves back into battle. They came through.

And with that she DIVES, SPLASHING into the sea below.

 **IN THE OCEAN:** Kida swims deeper into the dark water, determined.

She stops and fixates her crystal gaze down into the black abyss, raising a commanding hand.

Fathoms below, something big RUMBLES and QUAKES in response.

 

**EXT. NAVAL BASE**

Disheveled and covered in debris, Whitmore helps Milo out of the building. The place almost completely CAVES just after they exit.

 

MILO

I owe you. Big time.

 

MR. WHITMORE

Not at all.

 

They smile and wearily embrace.

 

MR. WHITMORE (CONT'D)

Now, how do we get to them-? There’s gotta

be more boats, submarines-

 

MILO

-Not fast enough.

 

MR. WHITMORE

We need like a plane… or a jet!

 

MILO

A jet…

 

He turns and he miserably WHIMPERS, dreading what has to happen- the Bunker protrudes from the wreckage.

 

 **MOMENTS LATER** , Milo and Whitmore are seated inside the Bunker as it RUMBLES – we turn and see they are VERTICAL, placed within a giant MISSILE LAUNCHER on the beach, ready for take-off.

 

MR. WHITMORE

(Lifting the remote control)

Ready?!

 

Milo swallows a whole handful of motion sickness pills from his pocket and painfully NODS.

Whitmore PULLS the switch- Milo PUNCHES the jet button-

WHOOOOSH- they instantly vanish into the sky.

 

**EXT. ON DECK**

Head in his hands, a dazed Beyer stumbles up the destroyed steps, as LIGHTNING FLASHES. He rounds on the very few cronies left, looming over the railing.

 

BEYER

Where is everyone- where is she?!

 

 **IN THE HELM** : The helmsman crony is tied up with medical tape in the corner: At the controls, Sweet notices and presses a BLINKING RED BUTTON.

 **ON DECK:** It switches the speakers ON: The familiar METALLIC ROAR rings into the night, the chilling sound transfixing everyone with fear.

Vinny, Audrey and Mole stop fighting to listen.

 

VINNY

Ohhhh no.

 

The water RUMBLES, deep, unsettling. The deck VIBRATES. Horrified, Beyer looks to the ocean with the others:

 **ON THE WATER:** It CHURNS and QUAKES. The ships are repelled away from the site as something FUCKING HUGE emerges.

THE GIANT, METAL BODY OF THE LEVIATHAN RISES OUT OF THE OCEAN! Atop his burning red eyes stands Kida, glowing and GODLIKE, but extremely small in relation to his titanic size.

He lifts, FLOATING just above the surface, casting a shadow on the entire fleet as they can only gaze in terror.

He ROARS, RAGING, SLAMMING his giant claws on the water – SHAKING the world.

 **ON DECK:** The boat is THROWN ABOUT in the Leviathan’s wake. Everyone RUNS for cover, scared shitless. Beyer turns, frantic.

 

BEYER

W-What are you waiting for?! Shoot it,

shoot it!!

 

The cronies in the gun bay FUMBLE with the triggers. They FIRE-

 **ON THE LEVIATHAN:** -the torpedoes EXPLODE against the Leviathan’s shell, PISSING HIM OFF.

KIDA

(ATLANTEAN)

Kill them!

 

The Leviathan ADVANCES on the second ship, PUMMELLING IT with his CLAW. The cronies aboard it RUSH to the planes aboard and LIFT OFF before he SMASHES IT again.

The beast GRABS the destroyed boat with his many secondary legs, CRUSHES IT like paper, then THROWS it away.

The surviving planes ASCEND and ZIG-ZAG into the air. They SWOOP down around the Leviathan and FIRE at his face.

Kida CRIES OUT as bullets SPRAY around her. The Leviathan GROWLS and RAISES his giant claw, protecting her.

 **ON DECK:** The cronies in the gun bay FIRE at the Leviathan again but are SLAMMED into each other’s heads - by Vinny.

He and Mole man the tiered gun bays and FIRE at the other ships.

BOOM – a torpedo FLIES over, narrowly missing Mole’s head.

 

MOLIERE

Hey! Watch it!

 

VINNY

Sorry!

 

Beyer LEAPS onto the gun bay, SNATCHING Mole by the collar and reels back to punch- but STOPS and instead looks up, jaw dropped.

Confused, they all gaze to the sky: Something STREAKS like a falling star. It descends, barreling closer and closer.

 

MOLIERE

Is that… a missile?

 

AUDREY

That’s not a missile,

(Livid)

that’s MY CAR!!

 

The flying Bunker HURTLES, in flames, directly at them.

They SCRAMBLE out of the way. Sweet leans out of the helm-

 

DR. SWEET

Take cover!!

 

KABOOOM!

The Bunker COLLIDES with the gun bay, causing the BIGGEST DETONATION YET. The crippled warship is ENGULFED in flame. Debris showers everywhere.

Beyer is THROWN overboard into the ocean from the blast.

Vinny lies among the mess, dazed, reeling from the blow. A la SAVING PRIVATE RYAN, he blinks, looking around, his vision coming back to him but his ears still ringing.

In the SLOW-MOTION madness, the Bunker is TOTALED, smoldering. Mole WRITHES on the ground, SCREAMING, the seat of his pants AFLAME as Sweet LEAPS down and rushes to his aid. Audrey is on her knees, SCREAMING, crying over her destroyed car.

Sweet grabs Vinny’s shoulder. His hearing returns, his eyes wide with realization.

 

DR. SWEET

You alright?!

 

VINNY

The- the boom-

 

DR. SWEET

-What?

 

VINNY

The boom!

 

He has AWAKENED.

Milo STUMBLES out of the flames and rushes to the railing, about to puke. He instead sees the Leviathan SMASHING planes to hell.

 

MILO

Ten minutes! I was gone ten minutes-!

 

-Audrey THROWS her arms around him, shortly joined by Mole, then they are all CRUSHED by Sweet’s arms; an emotional reunion.

 

AUDREY

That was an indestructible car, Milo!

_Indestructible!!_

 

They GASP: A singed Mr. Whitmore emerges from the flame, CACKLING. The guys drop Milo and GAPE.

 

MR. WHITMORE

That rush! I’ve never felt so alive!

 

MOLIERE

(To Milo)

You brought Whitmore back with you from

the dead?!

 

Sweet squeezes Whitmore as the others rush to join the embrace.

 

DR. SWEET

That safe- it was us. The whole time.

 

The old man smiles warmly and nods. Apologetic, they turn to each other, then to Milo.

 

MILO

Look, if-if I could go back to 1914 and

change everything-

 

AUDREY

-I wouldn’t.

 

She takes Milo’s hand. He smiles, touched. Mole wipes away a tear.

 

DR. SWEET

Okay, I mean, maybe change the part where

we turned on you and Rourke punched you-

 

AUDREY

Well, yeah, yeah, right-

 

DR. SWEET

(Hand on Milo’s shoulder, serious)

-Listen, I strangled a man with a fanny

pack for you. This is it. No quitting.

 

MOLIERE

We can make up for all those years we

lost, if it takes forever-!

 

-They DIVE for cover- planes SWOOP IN, FIRING at the deck. The Leviathan ROARS-

 

MOLIERE (CONT’D)

…Or we could just die right now.

 

MILO

Wait, where’s Vinny?

 

 

**INT. BELOW DECK**

MAYHEM. Cronies run for their lives as EVERY SUBMARINE BLOWS UP behind them, the ship RUMBLING, water SPRAYING everywhere.

They run up the stairs and FREEZE in horror–

Crossed over his chest are lit dynamite in one hand and flowers in the other- Vinny spreads open his arms like a majestic eagle as the rest of the boat EXPLODES IN FLAME-

 

**EXT. ON DECK**

The ship QUAKES beneath the team’s feet. The floorboards SPLIT-Vinny BURSTS through the wood floor, singed. The guys gather round-

 

MOLIERE

What did you do?!

 

VINNY

Blew up all the subs.

 

AUDREY

(Punching him, happy)

You- you blew up all the-?!

(Then angry)

And you didn’t leave one for us?!

 

Vinny realizes his fail as water trickles up the deck. The crumpled boat is sinking FAST.

 **ON THE WATER:** Beyer, barely managing to keep his head up, is tossed a life preserver from the third SHIP.

 **ON THE LEVIATHAN:** The beast ZAPS at the planes, BLASTING them to dust. He SWINGS his giant claw, SMASHING even more. Kida YELPS, struggling to hold on.

A dozen HARD BLASTS to the back of his shell make the Leviathan turn around–

 **ON THE WATER:** -Out of the third battleship emerge a fleet of CRUISERS, all FIRING torpedoes at him.

The Leviathan HOWLS, the force BEATING him.

 **ON DECK:** The team watches with fright while the boat sinks lower into the water. They grapple to hold onto the highest point as they start to go vertical.

 

DR. SWEET

But that thing’s unstoppable?!

 

MILO

It’s his own power being used against him.

 

The Leviathan ROARS, blundering as they BLAST him.

 

MR. WHITMORE

What do we do?!

 

 **ON BATTLESHIP DECK:** A dripping wet Beyer sneers; the cruisers AIM their guns once again and are about to shoot–

-They are PELTED by BLUE LIGHTNING, SHOWERING DOWN from out of nowhere, BLOWING them apart.

 

BEYER

What?!

 

 **ON THE LEVIATHAN:** Bewildered, Kida looks around.

 **ON DECK:** The team looks up and they smile wide, shocked.

MILO

No way!

 

A GIANT FLEET OF ATLANTEAN VEHICLES ZOOM INTO THE BATTLE!

They ZIP and HURTLE around the ships in flocks effortlessly, FIRING AT WILL.

 **ON THE LEVIATHAN:** Kida watches them, her wide eyes filling with tears. She LAUGHS.

 **ON DECK:** The team CHEERS as the Atlanteans STRIKE BACK.

The ecstatic Ashimokeb and Sajebe FLY over them, waving.

 

ASHIMOKEB

(ATLANTEAN: Holy shit!)

This is Kida’s best party yet!

 

SAJEBE

Look! We are on the surface!!

(She BLOWS UP a plane)

And it is so terrifying!!

 

They ZOOM off, joining more ketaks WHOOSHING past.

 

DR. SWEET

Wait! Come baaack!!!

 

ZOOMING in beside the tip of the ship’s sinking bow is the giant STONE NARWALL.

It OPENS its mouth – Cookie LEAPS out of it, into Vinny’s arms.

 

COOKIE

Yee-haw! Just in time!

 

MRS. PACKARD

Everyone say ‘Armageddon’!

 

She has her camera set up – the guys turn and blink, confused, except Mole, who points to the Leviathan and smiles-

 

MOLIERE

Armageddon!

 

SNAP. They quickly SCRAMBLE aboard the narwhal.

 **INSIDE:** More ketaks line the inside- Atlanteans SWARM to the guys and patch them up with crystals.

MILO

What are you doin' here- how did you

know?!

 

COOKIE

That floatin’ thing in the sky turned a

great big ball o’ fire an’ you wouldn’t

return our calls!

 

MRS. PACKARD

Looks like you really had it under control.

 

Behind her, the water BUBBLES as the massive ship finally sinks.

 

**EXT. THE SKIES**

Ashi and Sajebe HURTLE through the sky- Ashi maneuvers as Sajebe FIRES a bow and arrow until it’s SHOT out of her hands: they are chased by a flock of planes.

 

ASHIMOKEB

I bet they cannot make that turn!

 

He points ahead: They are in proximity of the Leviathan’s underbelly; his massive claws and legs.

They recklessly ZOOM all over and around the phalanges - planes follow, trying to keep up, and are CRUSHED by the beast.

The two narrowly escape and HIGH-FIVE- a surviving plane CLOSES IN and they SCREAM-

BLAM- until it is SHOT DOWN- rifle in hand, Cookie appears atop Sweet’s shoulders, sharpshooting every plane in the sky.

 

COOKIE

Look at ‘em go! I can’t miss!

 

One plane SMOKES and CRASHES beside Beyer’s ship- he RUNS for cover. The deck is PELTED with arrows as he hides in the cabin-

 

**INT. THE CABIN**

Beyer GASPS – Mr. Whitmore is leaning on the controls.

 

MR. WHITMORE

Ahoy there, asshole!

 

BEYER

(Pulling a gun)

Knew I should’ve killed you myself!

 

MR. WHITMORE

And I should know not to fight a guy

twice my size. But you hurt my kids.

 

WHAM- Whitmore SWINGS the safe, CLOCKING Beyer in the face.

 

**EXT. ON DECK**

Whitmore RUNS and LEAPS off the side of the boat, caught mid-air by a ketak. Holding his nose, Beyer RUSHES out after him and blinks, catching a bouquet of flowers out of the sky.

He looks up: Vinny blows him a kiss. The bouquet is LOADED WITH DYNAMITE. Frantic, Beyer THROWS it as it EXPLODES.

 **ON THE LEVIATHAN:** In the madness, Milo LEAPS off his ketak onto the Leviathan’s massive shoulder, scrambling to hold on. Kida is up ahead, clinging to the Leviathan’s head.

 

MILO

Kida! Kida!!

 

Kida freezes- her glow DISAPPEARS. Hardly daring to believe, she whirls around: Milo climbs towards her, eager and terrified.

In a frozen daze, she stares, astonished. The loud world around them becomes hazy and unimportant. 

WHOOSH- A plane ZOOMS at the Leviathan’s face behind her –

The Leviathan SWINGS his head and SMASHES the plane in his claws- distracted, Kida is THROWN off balance and FALLS to the ocean-

 

MILO (CONT’D)

Whoa, no-!

 

-But a moment later, she is lifted in the air by one of the Leviathan’s TENTACLES. He gently sets her back down onto his head.

 

MILO (CONT’D)

Phew, th-thanks… buddy?

 

KIDA

You are alive, you are alive-!

 

They clumsily climb towards each other.

 

MILO

Listen, Kida, I’m sorry. For tonight, for

the last thirty-five years- you never

deserved any of this. It’s all on me, and-

and I get it if you wanna kill me, but

lemme fix this, first- I’ll fix everything, I

swear-!

 

-They meet in the Leviathan’s glowing red eye; Kida ignoring him, recklessly grabbing and KISSING him.

Coming up for air, she squeezes the hell out of him and SWEARS LOUDLY in ATLANTEAN.

 

MILO

(Suffocating)

Yeah, you got that right-!

 

KIDA

It does not matter! Because I knew! I

knew when I found you in that cave,

it was too late. This boy is

going to ruin my life.

 

She beams, holding him close, so relieved. He surrenders to her warmth and smiles.

 

KIDA (CONT’D)

…But I did not think you would hit me

with a car-

 

-Milo GROANS, pulling away. Laughing, Kida pulls him in for another kiss.

The Leviathan ROARS impatiently and they break apart, scrambling away.

 

MILO

Shoot- he can’t see, he can’t see-

 

 **ON BEYER’S SHIP:** Cronies abandon ship as the boat is CONSUMED in flame.

 

BEYER

Where are you going?! Cowards!

 

He leans over the railing to see the Leviathan SMASHING some cruisers with his claw. He pulls out his radio-

 

BEYER (CONT’D)

The claws! Shoot off the claws!!

 

 **ON THE WATER:** The cruisers re-aim their guns and FIRE.

 **ON THE LEVIATHAN** : Leaning over the edge, Milo and Kida SCRAMBLE AWAY.

 

MILO

Look out!

 

Torpedoes BURST on the Leviathan’s body and he CRIES, FLAILING. The gunfire is relentless and a cloud of SMOKE obscures him.

 

KIDA

No!!

**ON THE WATER:** The ships keep firing until an electrifying ZAP of light STREAKS from out of the clouds, BLOWING UP the front line of cruisers.

Within the smoke, we hear a terrible, groaning, CREAKING sound – the team and Atlanteans stop to look up in alarm.

The Leviathan’s massive left claw DETACHES from his body-

 

DR. SWEET

-Move, move!!

 

In shadow, they’re all right under it – they FLY-

Terror-stricken, the team takes one last fleeting look at each other-

The claw CRASHES DOWN, obscuring them in SMOKE AND FIRE-

SPLASH – every cruiser is CRUSHED as the claw HITS the water.

 

 **ON THE LEVIATHAN:** He SCREAMS in agony. The blast took off his shoulder plate - wires spark out of the giant hole left behind. He cowers and sparks, malfunctioning, exposed.

 

 **ON THE SHIP:** Beyer sees the opening in the Leviathan.

Determined, he stomps though the fiery madness of the ship, RIPPING off his coat – his photograph slips out of the pocket to the floor. Forgotten, it is ensnared in the flame.

He opens up a case and unsheathes the Cleaver. Hell-bent, he hoists it up and climbs into the last remaining fighter plane.

ZOOOM – he takes off just before the ship EXPLODES in a cloud of smoke, the fire reaching the ammunition.

The plane heads right for the Leviathan – SMASH!

 

 **ON THE LEVIATHAN:** Milo and Kida hear the crash and look down:

Far below, Beyer recklessly LEAPS off the SMOLDERING plane and scales the beast’s body.

 

 **ON BEYER:** With one arm, he pulls himself into the massive socket:

 

**INT. WITHIN THE LEVIATHAN**

The inner mechanical workings are intricate, wires GLOWING with crystal energy, now FLICKERING from trauma. Wind GUSTS from the storm into the wide space.

Beyer flips the switch and FIRES the Cleaver at the walls – the beam of energy SHREDDING the gears and wire.

He stumbles as the beast SCREECHES and SWAYS – he steadies and KEEPS FIRING-

WHAM- Milo DIVES at him, KNOCKING them into the wall of machinery.

 

BEYER

You-?! You sneaky, son of a-!

 

-He SWINGS at Milo who ducks- his fist SMASHES into the wall.

Milo SNATCHES up The Cleaver but Beyer SEIZES him-

 

BEYER (CONT’D)

All those years, I thought you were a

genius-

 

-and SLAMS him on the floor, taking back the gun and pinning him with his knee.

 

BEYER (CONT’D)

-Now I know- you’re just an idiot with

really dumb luck! But it ends tonight-!

 

He YELPS- Kida FLINGS herself onto his back and mightily WRENCHES him off Milo.

In a choke hold, Beyer tries to wrestle her off him, haphazardly FIRING the gun ALL over, destroying the place– The jagged beam narrowly hits Milo who ROLLS- the machinery SPARKS and CRUMBLES around him.

Beyer stumbles backwards, SLAMMING Kida into the wall. She crumples and Beyer GRABS her by the throat-

Quickly, Milo dodges the falling debris and snatches up a long chunk of metal, ready to swing, but his jaw drops:

Kida GLOWS – WHOOSH – in a BURST of energy from her body, Beyer is THROWN many feet from her.

Awestruck, he stares and drags himself away - she advances on him, furious. He fumbles up the Cleaver and FIRES- Kida RAISES her arms-

The chamber is ILLUMINATED in a BLINDING BURST of light- Milo shields his eyes then watches, astonished:

Kida has summoned a CRYSTAL SHIELD, blocking the ongoing beam of energy from the gun. She can’t believe her eyes.

Beyer GROWLS as he holds tight, but her crystal shield overpowers the weapon and BURSTS - SLICING THE CLEAVER COMPLETELY IN HALF in Beyer’s grappling hands.

The Leviathan’s body CREAKS once more – a GIANT tangle of metal and wire CAVE IN above them- Milo RUNS-

 

MILO

Kida, move!

 

-The ruins PLUMMET where she stands- she looks up and GASPS-

CRASH- she is caught and KNOCKED overboard with the wreckage-

 

MILO (CONT’D)

No, no-!

 

He crawls to the barbed edge in horror but the Leviathan CAREENS, throwing him sideways. The interior is AFLAME.

As he regains footing in the SPARKING wire, Beyer SWINGS down and KICKS him in the stomach, knocking him down.

Going mad, Beyer THROWS away the two halves of the Cleaver and KICKS Milo again.

 

BEYER

This thing’s comin’ down! And you’re

going with it!

 

He lifts his leg to stomp – BLAM, BLAM, BLAM – he YELPS and stumbles over, his leg bleeding.

Smoke clears from the outside - Audrey lowers her gun, PISSED.

The disheveled team survived on two ketaks- Whitmore holding an unconscious Kida. They frantically WAVE Milo to jump to them.

Rabid, Beyer LATCHES onto Milo’s leg as he tries to get away. Sweet grabs Milo’s arms in a tug of war, GLARING at Beyer.

 

BEYER (CONT’D)

It doesn’t matter if I die- we know

where you’re hiding! They’re coming, and

you’ll never be able to stop them-!

 

-Thinking fast, Milo KICKS heavy splitting wire over Beyer. Tangled up, he releases Milo who is pulled into the arms of his friends.

Beyer looks back – the two SPARKING pieces of the Cleaver EXPLODE, the energy catching and SPREADING on every wire-

 

**EXT. THE OCEAN**

The guys barely make it out of range – KABOOOOM.

The Atlanteans watch in absolute terror:

The giant machine flounders and fails, CRASHING onto the water. His red eyes burn out and the blue markings on his back fade.

The ocean SIZZLES as the Leviathan goes under. Low thunder RUMBLES from the ongoing storm.

 

**EXT. CENTRAL ATLANTIS**

Crowds cluster in the market, watching the crystal above:

It CHANGES from burning red to its usual bright blue. Confused chatter breaks out.

From the cave entrance, the ketak fleet ZOOMS into the city and the Atlanteans race excitedly to the central platform to greet them.

The weary team and Atlantean warriors step off their vehicles. Carefully, Milo dismounts from his and turns around – a lifeless Kida in his arms.

A sudden HUSH falls over the city at the sight of her.

Milo feels all eyes on him. Ashamed, he clumsily moves towards the palace. The palace guards RUSH to him, removing Kida from his possession.

 

MILO

W-wait-

 

Overlooked, Milo has to let her go. The guards hurry her away as Milo watches, helpless.

The team joins his side, scared.

 

MOLIERE

They’re sending more troops… we can’t

let them come-

 

DR. SWEET

-Without the Leviathan, this place is

wide open.

 

VINNY

What do we do?

 

MR. WHITMORE

Cut ‘em off. Take this to their boss…

the CIA, the president, someone. We have

to tell them.

 

They gape at him; reveal their secret? Overwhelmed, Milo looks to the city, his home: Could it really come to this?

 

AUDREY

We could- we could tip them off. I’ll

give ‘em all my money, every last cent.

Whatever it takes.

 

Everyone nods in agreement. Milo watches them, deeply moved.

 

DR. SWEET

If we’re gonna do it, we gotta go, now.

 

Finding courage, Milo nods. They set off back to their stone vehicles but Milo grabs Mr. Whitmore.

 

MILO

No, stay. You’ve been through enough

for us.

 

MR. WHITMORE

Well, got no money left to my name anyhow.

 

His smile dissolves, gripping Milo’s burdened shoulder. Ashi and Sajebe join their side, concerned, looking to Milo. He can barely bring himself to speak.

 

MILO

Tell- tell her I’m sorry. I’ll be back as

soon as I can.

 

He dejectedly steps onto his ketak as the others TAKE FLIGHT.

 

**EXT. UNDERWATER, THE LEVIATHAN’S LAIR**

The lone Atlantean sub glides through the vacant cavern.

 

**IN THE ATLANTEAN SUBMARINE**

The team is quiet, tense. At the controls, Vinny gazes wistfully out the window before he abruptly STANDS.

-Far off, a FLEET OF SUBMARINES is coming right at them.

 

AUDREY

No!

 

MOLIERE

Already?!

 

 **THE ROCKY CAVERN:** The fleet DESCENDS into the dark depths.

 **THE FRONT SUBMARINE:** Seated at the wheel in the lead is Skinner, disheveled but determined. She pulls down the radio.

 

SKINNER

Eyes open, boys. It’s here somewhere.

 

**INT. ATLANTIS, PALACE BED CHAMBER**

Sajebe enters the palace bedroom with a vase of water. She GASPS – the bed is empty. The window curtain flutters with the wind.

 

**EXT. PALACE GRAND STAIRWAY**

Kida RACES down the stairs, unstable, and LEAPS onto the nearest ketak on the central platform.

 

ASHIMOKEB

Kida!

 

Mr. Whitmore and Ashi CHASE after her- she TAKES OFF.

 

**INT. ATLANTEAN SUBMARINE**

Milo rushes to the window, absolutely horrified. Everyone panics; all hope is gone.

 

DR. SWEET

What do we do? Milo?

 

He can’t move. Taken aback, he feels something in his pocket and looks down: Kida’s bracelet – he forgot to return it to her.

Crushed, he closes it into his hand, knowing what must be done. He moves to the controls.

 **THE ROCKY CAVERN:** In the shadows, the Atlantean sub is SWERVED around, away from the oncoming fleet and ZOOMING through the Leviathan’s lair.

 

**INT. THE CAVES**

Kida’s ketak ZOOMS through the caves at breakneck speed. She recklessly CRASH-LANDS it and TUMBLES off near the massive carved entrance, beside the pool of the ocean tunnel.

 

**EXT. LEVIATHAN’S LAIR**

The Atlantean sub comes to a stop at the crevice entrance to Atlantis.

 **IN THE ATLANTEAN SUBMARINE:** Milo’s hand hovers over the control pad before PUSHING it – it LIGHTS UP-

 **THE ROCKY CAVERN:** -BOOOM. The fleet of submarines QUAKE from the distant BLASTS vibrating from down the canyon.

 

SKINNER

(O.S. through the radio)

What the-?! What is that?!

 

 

**INT. CAVE ENTRANCE**

Kida stumbles down the stairs when the cave SHAKES VIOLENTLY, rock TUMBLING from the walls.

 

KIDA

No!!

 

Knocked to the ground, she SCRAMBLES away as rock CRASHES around her – the pool BUBBLES and RISES.

 

**EXT. LEVIATHAN’S LAIR**

The Atlantean sub FIRES AWAY at the walls of the canyon, causing a MASSIVE AVALANCHE. It disappears in the CLOUD of rubble.

Skinner’s fleet arrives at the scene when the cloud clears-

The Atlantean sub is gone, but the avalanche has COMPLETELY SEALED SHUT THE ENTRANCE TO ATLANTIS!

 

CRONY 1 (O.S.)

What? Where is it?!

 

CRONY 2 (O.S.)

He said it was here!

 

 **IN SKINNER’S SUBMARINE:** Skinner glares at the destruction, boiling with rage, knowing exactly what has happened.

 

**INT. CAVE ENTRANCE**

The walls continue to QUAKE - Mr. Whitmore, Ashi, Sajebe, and a team of Atlantean guards arrive in stone vehicles. They duck-

Kida covers her head on the ground. Whitmore rushes to her side.

The RUMBLING comes to a stop, pebbles sprinkling around them. The waves of water RUSH to their feet.

Confused, they take in the site. Kida looks up with tearful eyes.

 

**EXT. SURFACE OF THE OCEAN – EARLY MORNING**

The dark storm clouds still circle the sky and thunder quietly rumbles. The Atlantean sub RISES out of the ocean, bobbing on the surface.

 **IN THE ATLANTEAN SUBMARINE:** Milo removes his shaking hand from the pad and the crystal lights GO OUT, leaving them in darkness. Anguished, he puts his face in his hands.

In the silence, the guys slowly get to their feet and join his side.

 

AUDREY

What happens now?

 

Milo looks out the window, hopeless.

 

**EXT. SURFACE OF THE OCEAN**

The submarine grows smaller as we PULL AWAY. The storm RAGES upon the sea. An angry streak of lightning TOUCHES DOWN on the water.

 

**CUT TO BLACK**

 

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER Oh my god I'm so sorry for killing the Leviathan riippppp. SO MEAN
> 
> why did I write this
> 
> Up next: milo and friends found dead in miami ->


	3. Script 2, Part 1: Get to da choppa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now onto "script 2" of this dumpster fire
> 
> I hated hurting everyone's feelings so so much. This one made me ugly cry. The corny friendship-filled happy ending is in chapter 4 so like, hold on

 

 

** UNTITLED SEQUEL TO ATLANTIS PROJECT **

 

 

 

 

 

Written by

Whitmoreindustries.tumblr.com

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

FINAL DRAFT

~~NOVEMBER 3 RD, 2016~~

fuckin January 13th, 2017 :/

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

**FADE TO**

 

**EXT. PUERTO RICO NAVAL BASE – MORNING**

Firetrucks surround the crumbling home base, hosing down the last of the flames from the altercation some hours earlier. 

Standing alone in the commotion and disarray is DR. SKINNER, still disheveled from the fire, her arms folded.

 

CRONY

Last one!

 

She turns: the crony shoves a large CRATE into the back of a shipping truck, LOADED with similar crates. The lid slips off, revealing GLOWING CRYSTALS. Outraged, Skinner RUSHES over.

 

SKINNER

Hey! Those are mine! My weapons- I

never gave permission to move them!

 

OFFICIAL

Strict orders. Sorry, miss.

 

SKINNER

That’s doctor. Orders from who?!

 

OFFICIAL

Everyone. Decided they’re too volatile

after Captain Beyer displayed them in

full last night-

 

SKINNER

-But they weren’t in full use! I’ve

been working on a serum-

 

From her coat, she proudly unsheathes a small VIAL of burning orange liquid.

 

SKINNER (CONT’D)

It can control them - I can control them.

If I could just-

 

The man WAVES her off, SMACKING the vial from her hand to the dirt.

 

OFFICIAL

-Look, you don’t have that kind of

authority, alright lady?

 

DRIVER

That’s all of it. Let’s go!

 

Desperate, Skinner snatches up her vial on the ground. She looks to her crystallized creations before the hatch is SLAMMED shut.

The firetrucks and police roll out of the base as the shipping truck REVS up; leaving her alone in the rocky desert.

 

SKINNER

Not all of it…

 

She reaches into her coat: unsheathing a tiny CRYSTAL-POWERED PISTOL.

 

**EXT. NAVAL BASE AIRFIELD**

With more military men, the official unloads the crates from the truck onto an awaiting CARGO PLANE.

 **INSIDE THE PLANE:** The men pile inside the passenger seating, the official sitting beside the masked crony pilot.

 

OFFICIAL

I got mountains of paperwork to do over

this dump. Start the engine.

 

He turns to the pilot: face-to-face with a GLOWING pistol-

 

**CUT TO BLACK**

 

**EXT. UNDERWATER CAVERN POOL**

Lit up by the blue light of his crystal, ASHIMOKEB swims into the dark depths of a rocky cave tunnel with a spear.

He approaches SAJEBE, who is inspecting the blockade of rock, and PLUNGES the spear into the roadblock – CRASH.

Rock falls away - a small current GUSHES out of its spot. Alarmed, they bury the current with rock plates- the stream stops.

 

**EXT. THE CAVERN**

As dozens of Atlanteans wait by the water’s edge, the two worried PALACE GUARDS turn to look:

Far off on a boulder, KIDA sits alone, deeply troubled. She wrings her hands and opens her palms – they GLOW with blue crystal energy then return to normal.

SPLASH – she turns: Ashi and Sajebe RESURFACE from the pool, gasping. Kida leaps down from the rock.

MR. WHITMORE rushes over and helps the two out.

 

SAJEBE

It cannot be done. Digging through the

blockade will only create a leak. Atlantis

will drown.

 

They look to Kida who is terrified of the possibilities.

 

KIDA

But why, why did they do it…?

 

Mr. Whitmore wraps his jacket around her, leading her away.

 

MR. WHITMORE

Whatever happened here… we’ll figure

out later. You need rest.

(Painful silence)

Pfft, they’re fine, c’mon! What’s the

worst that could happen, hm?

 

 

**EXT. POLICE STATION - DAY**

SLAM CUT to the MIAMI BEACH POLICE STATION, SIRENS BLARING.

 

**INT. CHIEF’S OFFICE, POLICE STATION - DAY**

A POLICE CHIEF sits at a desk, overlooking some photographs and files, amused. The SHERIFF holds a telephone to his ear.

 

CHIEF

Odd assortment of fellas… what’re we

lookin’ at here?

 

SHERIFF

Washed up on the beach, covered in

seaweed. Scared the hell out of tourists.

Claimed their submarine was wrecked in the

storm last night.

 

The chief lays the folder on the desk – MUGSHOTS of the ENTIRE ATLANTIS CREW! Their faces weary, exasperated, and mortified.

 

SHERIFF

No IDs, and real fidgety when we

finger-printed ‘em.

(Pointing to Mole)

That one bites.

 

CHIEF

So? They scared a few people?

 

SHERIFF

We believe ‘em to be fleeing the scene

of the crime - Puerto Rico.

 

CHIEF

The fire?

 

SHERIFF

(Into the phone)

Great, thanks.

(Hanging up)

Military personnel are on their way to

identify ‘em.

 

The chief DUMPS their bin of belongings onto the table: all their CRYSTAL NECKLACES tangled up together tumble out.

 

CHIEF

They parta some clan?

 

While dumping out DOZENS of Packard’s cigarette packs, something rolls out of the bin and to the floor – KIDA’S BRACELET.

 

**INT. HOLDING CELL HALLWAY**

The WARDEN stalks past cells of prisoners, including COOKIE, scratching a single tally mark into the cell wall; MOLIERE, angrily DIGGING at the floor and gnawing at the cell bars; DR. SWEET, sitting patiently at the bench, taking up all the space from squished prisoners; and VINNY, hiding behind the cell toilet, SHAKING like a leaf.

The warden OPENS the last cell door.

 

WARDEN

Alright, skinny, you get your phone call.

Five minutes.

 

He handcuffs a nervous MILO THATCH and escorts him out.

 

WARDEN (CONT’D)

No funny business. We separated y’all

for a reason.

 

MILO

Absolutely…

 

They stroll past a cell- MRS. PACKARD stealthily slips Milo a scrap of paper through the bars.

The warden SHOVES Milo into a room and glares at AUDREY, WAILING in tears on the floor of a cell beside him.

The warden leaves. Audrey drops the act- she unsheathes a hairpin from her hair and PICKS the lock on her cell.

 

**INT. INMATE PHONE BOOTH**

Milo faces a lone table with a phone. With his cuffed hands, he pulls out the paper Packard gave him: a series of numbers.

 

MILO

This better work…

 

**INT. PALACE LIBRARY, ATLANTIS**

Whitmore helps Kida sit at the table and goes to light the fireplace. The opened safe lies before her. She tears up, delicately sifting through the Atlantis crew files and photographs.

 

MR. WHITMORE

Sorry, left it lyin’ around… You can keep

‘em if you’d like.

 

KIDA

No. No, they are yours.

 

He waves it off. He picks up the Shepherd’s Journal nearby, chuckling.

 

MR. WHITMORE

Guess this priceless artifact is useless, now,

Thaddeus. Thanks to your own kid.

(Flipping through it)

Maybe there's another trail. A back way

or somethin'.

 

Doubtful, Kida shakes her head.

Something BEEPS - they gape at each other, confused, and find the source: on the table is Packard's RADIO, ringing an incoming call.

 

MR. WHITMORE

Packard left her radio down here...!

 

Realizing, they CLAMOR to the machine and clumsily FLIP the switch. They wait and listen, hopeful.

 

MILO (O.S.)

Uh… hello?

 

KIDA

Milo-!

 

Tears of relief flood Kida's eyes- Whitmore LAUGHS and spins her into an overjoyed hug.

 

MR. WHITMORE

Milo!! Kid, good to hear ya-!

 

 **INMATE PHONE BOOTH:** Milo SIGHS with relief and rests his head on the phone.

 

KIDA (O.S.)

-Milo, you had me so frightened, I will

kill you!! You idiot! I miss you so much!

 

MILO

I miss you so, so much-

 

**INT. PALACE LIBRARY**

 

MR. WHITMORE

Milo, what in the _heck_ did you do this

time?

 

MILO (O.S.)

I had to blow the entrance, I’m sorry.

They were coming- there was nothing else

we could do.

 

KIDA

Where are you now?

 

**INT. INMATE PHONEBOOTH**

 

MILO

Uh… y’know, just… jail.

 

Milo winces as Whitmore and Kida SHOUT on the other line.

 

MILO (CONT’D)

But we’re getting out! I think the plan’s

going okay-

 

-we hear DISTANT SCREAMING in the hall.

 

**INT. HALLWAY**

Everyone RUNS from Vinny, concealed under a full-body hazmat suit. He’s wheeling an AUTOPSY TABLE, a large body atop it under a sheet.

 

VINNY

Clear this floor! Evacuate! Very

diseased body! This is a, uh, code red,

defcon eleven quarantine!

 

He wheels to the Chief’s office as he RUNS out-

 

CHIEF

Mother of god! What did they have?!

 

VINNY

Gator flu. Extremely rare.

 

 **THE CHIEF’S OFFICE:** Sweet YANKS the sheet off himself - hiding on the shelf below him, Audrey, Mole, Cookie and Packard TUMBLE out. Sweet HURLS the sheet at Vinny’s face.

 

DR. SWEET

Move- we got five minutes ‘til they

figure out that bullshit!

 

**INT. INMATE PHONE BOOTH**

Milo stands: through the window, the warden is checking the now empty cells. He GLARES at Milo who smiles innocently.

 

MILO

I think I gotta go-

 

KIDA (O.S.)

-No, but- where?! How will you get home?

 

He props a chair up under the doorknob as a temporary blockade. The warden POUNDS on the door. Milo LEANS against it, panicking.

 

MILO

Can’t really answer that right now!

 

MR. WHITMORE (O.S.)

Wait, wait! I know the perfect place for you guys!

 

**EXT. POLICE STATION PARKING LOT**

As the policemen and investigators murmur outside, a MILITARY HELICOPTER noisily touches down into the parking lot.

Uniformed men roll out of it. The Chief rushes over.

 

CHIEF

Hold up, it’s quarantined! Gator flu!

 

The men collectively glare at him: are you fucking kidding me?

 

**INT. INMATE PHONE BOOTH**

The warden BREAKS down the door and GRABS Milo by the collar.

 

WARDEN

What’s going on?! Where’s your pals?!

 

He JOLTS and collapses – behind is Audrey with a police taser.

 

AUDREY

You get ‘em?

 

MILO

Yeah, Whitmore got us a safe house. And

maybe, possibly a way back to Atlantis-

 

-The guys PILE into the room with their box of belongings.

In the tumble, Packard snatches up all her cigarettes as Sweet glares at her.

 

MRS. PACKARD

I can quit whenever I want.

 

VINNY

(Admiring their mugshots)

Man, that is not fair. Look at yours.

 

He points out Sweet’s mugshot: flawlessly gorgeous smile compared to their grim, dirty faces. Mole snatches them.

 

MOLIERE

Ugh, I blinked!!

 

COOKIE

(Tossing Mole’s drills at his face)

Shut up and dig!

 

 

**INT. ENTRANCE HALL**

The military men RACE to the phone room and BURST down the door: Beside the collapsed warden is a massive, dug-up HOLE.

 

**EXT. WOODS**

Covered in dirt, the team RUNS FOR THEIR LIVES through the wooded thicket, the police station far behind.

 

VINNY

Freedom! Hallelujah! Never again!

 

Milo STOPS in his tracks, searching the box of belongings.

 

MILO

Wait, wait! The bracelet- where’s Kida’s

bracelet?

 

They all skid into each other and turn around, searching themselves. GROANING, Milo drops the box-

 

AUDREY

Milo Thatch, don’t you dare-! Hey-!!

 

MILO

-I'm sorry!!!

 

-and RACES back to the station. They watch him go, exasperated.

 

VINNY

No. No, no, no-

 

COOKIE

-If they take Milo, we’re dead!

 

DR. SWEET

We promised we’d never ditch ‘im again!

 

AUDREY

Come on!

 

They turn around and haul ass, Audrey DRAGGING Vinny.

 

**INT. CHIEF’S OFFICE**

Milo darts inside the office just as cops RUSH past the door. He rummages through every box on the shelf of inmate belongings.

 

MILO

C’mon, c’mon, c’mon-

 

-Voices are heard outside; A military official and the chief BURST inside, raving.

 

OFFICIAL

-We got a bigger problem- I sent my team

to clean up after these morons in Puerto

Rico, and here I just heard they’ve been

murdered!

 

Milo is hiding under the table, petrified. Some feet away on the floor is the bracelet! He reaches for it–

The man sits, setting his foot over it. Milo PANICS, then listens:

 

OFFICIAL (CONT’D)

Shot. By those weirdo glowing weapons

they’d been making down there. They

suspect the gal who made ‘em, uh,

whatsername- Skinner.

(Suddenly uncomfortable)

Uhh, sir, can you not play footsie

with me while I’m talking?

 

CHIEF

I’m all the way over here!?

 

They gawk at each other and duck under the table – Milo ROLLS out from under it and BOLTS out the door.

 

OFFICIAL

Hey!!

 

They LEAP and CRASH to the ground – their shoelaces tied together.

 **IN THE HALLWAY:** Milo RUNS. Two cops CLOSE IN on him and he YELPS, DIVING under their arms- they CRASH into each other.

Milo stumbles back to his feet and races around the corner-

-At the front entrance, a cop FLIES at him, gun raised, before being SLAMMED sideways by a janitorial cart - pushed by Vinny.

Vinny SHOVES the guy into the closet beside them and brusquely escorts Milo to the front entrance.

 

VINNY

Alright, leaving, we’re leaving-

 

-The entrance door BURSTS open, a billion angry cops CHARGING at them.

Vinny turns Milo around and they powerwalk the other way.

 

VINNY (CONT’D)

Leaving faster…

 

Around the corner, Sweet ZOOMS in with another autopsy table, a body under the sheet. The police STOP in their tracks, spooked.

 

DR. SWEET

Outta the way, she’s infected! Condition-

 

Audrey rises from under the sheet, raising two guns.

 

AUDREY

-Critical!

 

She FIRES AWAY at the windows and walls- the cops RUN for their lives.

Sweet barges the cart into Milo and Vinny, forcing them to pile onto Audrey before they CRASH through the glass entrance door.

 

**EXT. ENTRANCE AND PARKING LOT**

The cart HURTLES down the front stairs and through the lot, cops FIRING at them or DIVING out of their way.

CRASH- the cart collides into a parked car and they FLIP over.

GROANING, they stumble to their feet. The cops CLOSE IN, cornering them.

The four of them raise their hands in surrender when the sound of a chopper grows LOUD overhead - a rope ladder DROPS:

The hijacked military helicopter CAREENS down towards them, Cookie and Mole inside, WAVING them in, with Packard at the controls.

 

COOKIE

Hop on!

 

They SCRAMBLE up the ladder. Milo is the last to grab ahold, nearly SWAMPED by the crowd as the chopper LIFTS OFF.

They SCREAM, holding on for dear life as the station grows smaller and smaller, shots FIRING from below.

 **IN THE HELICOPTER:** Mole and Cookie LIFT everyone inside and they COLLAPSE in a pile, exhausted. Packard peeks out the window.

 

MRS. PACKARD

Yeah, we’re dead.

 

MILO

You didn’t have to go back for me.

 

AUDREY

Shut it- you would’ve done it for us.

 

DR. SWEET

We said we weren’t quitting. And we’re

not goin’ anywhere ‘til we get you home!

 

MOLIERE

We’ll do whatever it takes, Milo!

 

Their eyes tell the truth. Milo smiles, touched. He looks down to the bracelet in his hand and is hit with unease-

 **CUT TO FLEETING IMAGES:** Milo in the CRYSTAL VOID with Kida, her mother MATERIALIZING before him-

He holds it uncertainly before pocketing it. 

 

**EXT. HILLS OF ICELAND - DAY**

Parked on an expansive plain of grass is the stolen cargo plane, the engine and propellers powering down.

Skinner dazedly slumps out of it. She opens the compartment door and SIGHS with relief, holding the nearest crates.

BLOOD is stained on their exteriors. Uneasy, Skinner stares; a hint of remorse in her eyes.

She blinks and turns to the vacant canyon, curious. The wide space of rolling hills and rock is fenced in by mountains. Perfect seclusion.

Far off, the field dips down into a rocky precipice.

She looks over the edge of this cliff to see a deserted, mossed-over STONE FORTRESS beside a calm river of LAVA. Her new home.

 

**EXT. SAFE HOUSE – DAY**

The helicopter haphazardly parks, SMASHING a KEEP OUT sign.

 

MRS. PACKARD

Easy. Like driving a car.

 

Hiding among trees is a tiny LODGE beside a lake. They step out.

 

DR. SWEET

What was this place again?

 

MILO

Grandpa’s private office and library.

Whitmore says he left it for me.

 

 

**INT. SAFE HOUSE**

Audrey finishes picking the lock and the door opens-

Inside is one room, a bathroom, and a shabby staircase to an attic; in the study is a cobwebbed shelf of books, intricate maps pinned to every wall and a desk with a dusty telephone.

Mole CLAPS with excitement and RUSHES inside.

 

AUDREY

It’s… so small. We can’t all fit!

 

VINNY

It’ll be just like college.

 

Milo SHUDDERS and goes inside. Sweet SHOVES a confused Vinny.

 

DR. SWEET

Milo started college when he was twelve!

Poor kid saw everything.

 

Milo moves to the desk; it’s dusted over but lived-in, paper and pens strewn about, as if Thaddeus had just been there.

He finds an old picture frame and blows on it- it’s a young, smiling Thaddeus holding a small child.

 

AUDREY

Aw, that you?

 

MILO

No. That’s my dead dad. This is me.

 

He dusts off another frame- an older, grimmer Thaddeus holding a tiny DORK. Audrey chokes, struggling not to burst into laughter.

 

MRS. PACKARD

(Coming out of the bathroom)

We’re leaving. There’s not even a tub.

 

DR. SWEET

Maybe there’s one in the attic-

 

SNAP- The rickety ceiling above collapses and Mole CRASH-lands on him.

 

MOLIERE

Nope, only several raccoon skeletons.

And this for you, Milo!

 

He dusts off and hands Milo an envelope with his name on it. Curious, they surround him as he opens it:

 

MILO

‘Hey, kid. This place isn’t much but I

hope it will be of some use to you as it

was for me. Take heart and follow that

trail. Thaddeus.’

 

They smile; Milo's eyes mist. He turns the paper-

 

MILO (CONT’D)

‘P.S. Inside the blue book on the shelf

is all the money left to my name-‘

 

-CRASH- The guys SCRAMBLE over to it- Mole gets there first and SHAKES the book – three dusty, crumpled up bills fall out.

 

MOLIERE

Two-hundred and… one dollars?!

 

DR. SWEET

Guess it was worth more back then?

 

MRS. PACKARD

Not really.

 

Milo takes the book and opens it– countless pictures of far-off places, circled on maps, filled with notes – Thaddeus’s various explorations around the globe.

He turns the pages but the rest of the book is empty. Unfinished.

**LATER - EVENING**

Fixing the light bulb in the lamp, Sweet chats into the ancient telephone.

 

DR. SWEET

-So tell Mr. Whitmore thanks, who knows

where else we’d be right now-

 

AUDREY

 (SNATCHING the phone away)

-No, Kida, ask if he knows of someplace

else that has a tub and doesn’t reek of

fungus-

 

VINNY

 (Taking the phone)

-And even in jail, you got a functioning

bed AND toilet-

 

DR. SWEET

(Stealing the phone)

-But don’t you worry, we’ll get Milo back

before you know it. This is a humanitarian

mission- you’re the queen, an’ to carry on

the line, you need his-

 

Milo DIVES for the phone and untangles everyone from its cord.

 

MILO

-OH-kay, here’s the plan; We’re gonna find

the deepest parts of the world, in and

around the Atlantic.

(To the guys)

We’re gonna have to drive, blow some stuff

up, and we’re gonna have to dig… for no

compensation… unless you count friendship-!

 

-The guys GROAN. Milo pulls dusty books off the shelf.

 

MILO (CONT’D)

And to find these places, you guys just

gotta help me read all these books-!

 

-They GROAN LOUDER. Milo covers the phone.

 

MILO (CONT’D)

You said you’d do anything!

 

MOLEIRE

You never said we’d have to READ!

 

Audrey DROPS a heavy book on Mole, indignantly divvying out the stack to everyone.

 **EXT. SAFE HOUSE DECK** : Milo stretches the phone cord to its limit onto the back porch. He leans on the railing overlooking the lake.

 

MILO

I’ll make up for this, Kida. I promise.

 

 **INT. PALACE LIBRARY:** CLOSE on Kida, sitting beside the radio.

 

KIDA

 Just promise me you will come home.

 

**EXT. SAFE HOUSE PORCH**

 

MILO

Okay, but when I get there, I’m-I’m gonna

sweep you off your feet and carry you-

 

KIDA (O.S.)

-Uh, nono, Milo-

 

MILO

-All the way to our spot, behind the wall

by that fish hatchery I puked in, and I’ll-

 

**INT. PALACE LIBRARY**

 

KIDA

(Hissed, mortified)

-Milo, stop, stop-!

 

MILO (O.S.)

-Just over and over, per every minute

we’re separated, until-

 

KIDA

-The entire city is here to say goodnight!

 

We PULL OUT - the library is BURSTING with Atlanteans, many hovering outside the windows on ketaks. Kida hides her face.

 **EXT. SAFE HOUSE PORCH:** Milo is frozen in UTTER TERROR.

The old railing SNAPS under him- he YELPS and SPLASHES into the lake.

 **INT. PALACE LIBRARY:** The long silence is broken by Ashi-

 

ASHIMOKEB

Well… call you tomorrow, bye-!

 

-Everyone SHOUTS their goodbyes and Ashi switches the radio off.

The city files out, chatting, as Ashi and Sajebe approach Kida.

 

ASHIMOKEB (CONT’D)

First, congratulations. But why do we not

just find a path out to them? It could be

much easier.

 

SAJEBE

And faster.

 

KIDA

No, no, there are many cave tunnels too

dangerous to explore. For now, it is safer

we stay-

 

-The chair she’s leaning on abruptly SNAPS-

Kida quickly hides her glowing hand in her sleeve. Sajebe and Ashi raise their eyebrows. Sensing the discomfort, Whitmore steps in-

 

MR. WHITMORE

Say, you two wanna show where I’ll be

living? I’m thinkin’ industrial meets art

deco-

 

-Excited, they wheel him out the door.

Kida fumbles with the broken pieces of chair and pulls out her crystal to fix them. But, getting an idea, she holds her hand to it instead–

The chair trembles and subtly FIXES itself with the small stream of crystal energy from within her.

 

KIDA

Oh, no…

 

**INT. SAFE HOUSE - MORNING**

The shack is mayhem; the guys SHOUT over each other, bustling and hauling their exploring gear out the door akin to a family late for their vacation flight. Pressed to leave, Sweet frantically gestures at Vinny and Mole, at the phone.

 

MOLIERE

We will see you soon-!!

 

KIDA (O.S.)

(Through the phone)

-Wait! Vinny, can you play it again for me?

 

As Mole is YANKED away by Sweet, Vinny smiles. He sets the phone down on the desk beside a RECORD PLAYER and sets the dial on before rushing out the swinging door.

 

**INT. PALACE LIBRARY**

Kida beams as MUSIC comes from the radio. More BRIGADOON- WAITIN' FOR MY DEARIE. Soothed, she rests her head on a pillow beside it.

 

**BEGIN MONTAGE**

 

**INT. HELICOPTER - MORNING**

Milo reads a book in the back of the chopper. The vehicle JOLTS- Audrey drives with difficulty, ARGUING with Packard, trying to help.

 

**EXT. DEAN’S BLUE HOLE, BAHAMAS – DAY**

Decked out in bulky diving gear, Milo and Vinny stand at the edge of a boat overlooking the endless underwater hole. Mole tightens the ropes attached to them and gives them a thumbs up.

 

VINNY

(To Milo)

See you in Atlantis.

 

Milo smiles and they drop, SPLASHING into the ocean.

 

COOKIE

Say, what’s that?

 

Something gleams in the shallows. Audrey SCOOPS it up with an oar: its HUMAN SKELETONS.

Horrified, they JUMP to their feet and PULL up the divers’ ropes.

 

**EXT. SAFE HOUSE BACK PORCH - NIGHT**

On the porch, exhausted, everyone looks over a newspaper spread with a large PHOTO, featuring their climb into the military helicopter.

Vinny points out Sweet - a vogue-worthy pose. They LAUGH.

 

VINNY

All I’m sayin’ is you could make more

bank as a model-

 

Mole GASPS, digging through the box from their arrest.

 

MOLIERE

I got all our fingerprints but yours, Milo!

 

DR. SWEET

Won’t matter. He’s goin’ to Atlantis- hey!

 

He POINTS- Packard is about to put a cigarette in her mouth. She GRUMBLES and flicks it in the lake.

Sweet lifts an eyebrow: She stiffly hands him the whole pack.

 

MRS. PACKARD

May god have mercy on your souls.

 

COOKIE

Order up! My famous soup!

 

Cookie bursts in and hands out bowls of acidic waste.

As soon as he leaves, they dump their bowls into the lake - fish surface in the water BELLY-UP.

 

**INT. PALACE LIBRARY, ATLANTIS – NIGHT**

Beside the radio, Kida looks over their old pictures.

She smiles at a photo of the guys SQUEEZING her into a hug.

 

**INT. CRYSTAL CAVES, BERMUDA**

Mole is lowered via rope down a deep, dark chasm. He TUGS the rope and it stops; he DRILLS into a softer part of the rock wall.

 **ABOVE:** As the others watch down the hole in the ground, Vinny spots a flock of BATS hanging from the wall.

With her camera, Packard SNAPS of photo of them- they don’t wake from the FLASH… but something else does.

The guys DROP the rope - Mole FALLS down the chasm - they RUN LIKE HELL out of the cave as a FUCKING HUGE SPIDER chases them.

 

**EXT. SAFE HOUSE STUDY - NIGHT**

Milo holds the phone while looking over maps.

 

KIDA (O.S.)

Are the others okay? Are they being mean

to you?

 

MILO

Pfft, they’re great, everything’s fine-

 

-He JUMPS at a clatter and SCREAMING from the attic above-

MOLIERE (O.S.)

It’s not her, it’s the withdrawal!!!

 

Sweet RACES downstairs, FLIPPING Milo’s desk over to GRAB him and use him as a shield- Packard STORMS in with a KNIFE.

 

 **INT. PALACE LIBRARY:** Kida listens in horror.

 

MRS. PACKARD (O.S.)

Give them back- I’ll cut you up!

 

DR. SWEET (O.S.)

You’ll have to go through Milo, first!!

 

 

**INT. ABISMO GUY COLLET CAVE, BRAZIL**

Vinny fixes a pile of dynamite beside a cave wall and LEAPS behind a rock with the others, covering their ears. He PUSHES the plunger-

Nothing happens. Confused, they peek over the rock.

HOURS LATER – The guys lay about the cave, bored out of their minds as Vinny tries to fix the explosives.

MORE HOURS LATER – As the guys sleep in the rock, Vinny scratches his head. Audrey FLINGS a rock at him but misses- it hits the dynamite and it DETONATES- KABOOOMM-

They LEAP out of their skin and scatter as rock PLUMMETS onto their heads.

 

**INT. SAFE HOUSE STUDY – NIGHT**

Milo hangs up the phone, glum, and CROSSES OUT their list of destinations. He rubs his temples.

Behind him, the guys are locked in a bitter FEUD over the bathroom; PELTING each other with books, SHOUTING, as Sweet tries to intervene.

 

**EXT. MOUNTAINS OF GEORGIA - DAY**

Trekking through snow, Milo reads a map and turns to the others- they’re ARGUING over directions.

 

MILO

Guys, I think we go this-

 

The fighting worsens; Maps are crumpled up and thrown to the ground.

 

MILO (CONT’D)

Guys?

 

**EXT. ATLANTEAN MARKET - DAY**

The markets bustle with life, but far off atop stone steps is Kida, unnoticed, watching them. She is forlorn, anxious.

 

MILO (V.O. from RADIO)

It’s getting rough… How’s the crystal

stuff, you doin’ okay?

 

KIDA (V.O.)

You need to come home, Milo.

 

She passes a garden of flowers- they softly BLOOM from her sustaining presence.

 

MILO (V.O.)

Is it getting worse?

 

 **THE PALACE LIBRARY:** Kida leans beside the radio, tormented.

 

KIDA

Just get here as soon as you can.

 

**END MONTAGE**

**EXT. SKINNER’S CASTLE, ICELAND – DAY**

The fortress in the mountains has grown over the months; a window LIGHTS UP with orange light.

 **INSIDE:** Floor-to-ceiling surrounded by mechanisms, wires, and weapons, Skinner operates at a lab table.

She lifts a tray of Atlantean crystals out of a vat of broiling serum; They are transforming, blotches of orange dimming their blue.

She turns to the crates: her supply of crystals is dwindling. She drops the crystals back into the vat and SIGHS, discouraged.

 

SKINNER

Easy, Skinner… you don’t need more. You

gotta let it go.

 

She furrows her brow, conflicted, and plucks a newspaper off her table:

The headline features a photo of herself (ESCAPED MURDERER YET TO BE FOUND), but the article below her reads STOLEN MILITARY HELICOPTER SPOTTED IN VIRGINIA SKIES.

Included is that same photo of the team’s escape from jail. She glares down at Milo.

 

**INT. SAFE HOUSE STUDY - NIGHT**

A despaired Milo is slumped over the desk, shrouded in maps and books.

Wrapped in layers and equally depressed, the guys sit about the floor, warming their hands on a kerosene lamp with books open on their laps.

Milo sees Thaddeus’s blue adventure book sticking out under his pile. Numb, he pulls it out and opens it to its empty pages.

Audrey SIGHS, hopeless. Vinny GLARES at her.

 

AUDREY

If you look at me like that one more time,

I swear, I’ll-

 

VINNY

-What? You’ll what-?

 

AUDREY

-I’ll shove this book right up your-!

 

MILO

-Quit, guys! I am just as miserable as you!

 

DR. SWEET

There’s gotta be something else, Milo,

(TOSSING the book, hitting Mole’s face)

I’ve read this three times!

 

MILO

I… I know where we could- never mind.

 

AUDREY

Milo, what?! We’re doing this for you!

 

He SIGHS and stands, regretting his next suggestion.

 

MILO

If we need more research, the Smithsonian

has an extensive archive.

 

MOLIERE

Oh, yes, you used to work there!

(Realizing)

Oh…

 

DR. SWEET

I know you hated that place, kid, but

c’mon. It’s our last hope.

 

MILO

Even if I wanted to go, there’s no way

they’ll let us- wait… what day is it?

 

Vinny lifts a map on the wall, revealing a billion etched TALLY MARKS in the wood like a prison cell.

 

VINNY

It’s… December twenty-third.

 

MILO

The Christmas Eve gala… but-

 

DR. SWEET

-We’re gate-crashin’ a fancy party!?

 

MILO

No wait-!

 

-But they LEAP to their feet, exhilarated, rushing to get ready.

 

AUDREY

Finally-!

 

MRS. PACKARD

-Time to buy a bra-

 

VINNY

-Oh, man, what am I gonna wear?!

 

MILO

No- something inconspicuous!

 

 

**EXT. SMITHSONIAN MUSEUM OF NATURAL HISTORY – NIGHT**

The museum is lit up by fabulous lights as the elegantly dressed one-percenters arrive.

As a group walks past, the guys STUMBLE out of a bush and follow, dressed as flashy as humanly possible. Milo GRUMBLES behind them.

 

**INT. ENTRANCE HALL**

In the tall, decorated foyer, they hide amidst the crowd.

They pass lavish PORTRAITS of the museums past board of directors; MR. HARCOURT’s smug, painted face incenses Milo.

 

COOKIE

A’right, kid, we’ll make a distraction

so you can make the slip.

 

MILO

What? No! No distractions-!

-Ignoring him, Cookie SQUAKS a bird-call.

Already many floors up, Mole CALLS back and LEAPS onto the chandelier- RIPPING it out of the ceiling- people SCREAM and RUN-

CRASH- it SHATTERS all over the center of the floor.

 

AUDREY

Milo, go!

 

She shoves Milo off in the madness. He BOLTS down a dark hall.

 

**EXT. SMITHSONIAN GARDENS**

Outside, a dark figure emerges from the trees – Skinner.

Beside her, hiding in the evergreens, she sees the guys’ stolen helicopter. She sneers and approaches the entrance.

 

VALET

Invitation, miss?

 

Faux-casual, she reaches into her coat and unsheathes a KNIFE-

 

**INT. SMITHSONIAN ARCHIVES**

Milo DIGS through shelf upon shelf of scrolls and files. He TOSSES some to the floor, growing more discouraged.

 

MILO

Been there… been there… seen it…

 

He climbs to reach higher archives- the shelf under his foot SNAPS-

He CRASHES to the floor, boxes and paper SPILLING all over.

Hopeless, he lies down in the mess, closing his eyes.

He’s not alone- someone HICCUPS. Milo JUMPS to his feet and picks up.

 

MILO (CONT’D)

Sorry, I- I’ll clean it up-

 

The MAN emerges (early-60’s, very rich) with a glass of champagne.

 

DRUNK MAN

M’boy, which way’s the washroom?

 

Milo points. The guy makes to leave when he turns back around.

 

DRUNK MAN (CONT’D)

Researching an expedition? Ooh, ancient

tomb? Buried treasure? Gasoline?

 

MILO

It’s... something priceless.

 

DRUNK MAN

Well, I’m with the board, lemme know when

you wanna make your proposal- HIC - what’s

your name again?

 

MILO

Uhh… Milo.

 

DRUNK MAN

Well, Michael, I’m afraid we can’t accept

your proposal. We’re shot out of money-

that’s why we’re throwing a benefit gala. Have

a good weekend.

 

Milo groans under his breath; rejected yet again and he doesn’t even work there. The man steps over the mess on the floor, looking back to Milo.

 

DRUNK MAN (CONT’D)

Y’know, Micah, perhaps not taking the trip

is good. You remind me of a boy my uncle

Harcourt used to jest about-

 

MILO

Your- your what-?!

 

DRUNK MAN

-A little boiler man who dreamed of

finding Atlantis. How mad… Uncle turned him

away… he should’ve listened. Got himself

and nearly everyone killed in that Whitmore

Industries expedition a mere week later.

 

Milo is cast down with the weight of his words - he's not wrong.

 

MILO

That’s horrible…

 

The man's stuffy smile disappears and he speaks soberly.

 

DRUNK MAN

Yes indeed… Mike, if this thing is so

priceless, maybe you should leave it be. Don’t

let the dream consume you.

 

Milo stares, rooted to the floor, utterly confused as the man shuffles off, humming a tune and sipping his drink.

 

**INT. ENTRANCE HALL**

The team hides behind a dinosaur bone display as the mess is swept up. Vinny swipes an entire tray of wine glasses from a passing waiter.

 

COOKIE

This the worst clambake I ever been to.

 

AUDREY

It’s just nice to be somewhere that’s not

a cave. Or that stupid shed.

 

Audrey sips some wine and Sweet SMACKS the glass out of her hand.

 

DR. SWEET

Girl, you are eighteen!

 

AUDREY

I’m fifty-three!!

 

Sweet turns: Packard is smoking a long, fancy cigarette. She pulls it out of his reach.

 

MRS. PACKARD

Doesn’t count. Special occasion.

 

VINNY

…Hey, is that- the lady-?

 

-Skinner slips into the hall, unsheathing GUNS from her coat- Sweet LUNGES to shield them-

BLAM, BLAM- Skinner FIRES at the crowd- they SCATTER, SCREAMING in terror.

She HURLS an orange-glowing grenade at the skeleton display – KABOOM!

The team DIVES for cover, the bones CRASHING around them in the smoke and frenzy.

Milo RUSHES into the hall as people FLEE from the scene. He sees Skinner WREAKING HAVOC with her crystallized weapons.

She looms over Audrey, pinned under dinosaur bones.

 

SKINNER

Where’s Thatch?

 

AUDREY

Ughh, piss off!!

 

Skinner’s gun GLOWS- WHACK- when something HITS her in the head.

She turns: Milo HURLS ancient boomerangs from smashed glass case.

He CHUCKS another at her and she GROANS, RUNNING after him.

 **DARK HALLWAY:** Skinner RACES into a hall lined with dozens of ancient suits of armor. She stops, listening for Milo.

 

SKINNER

Don’t you get tired of causing destruction

to every foundation you set foot in, Thatch-?

 

-She FIRES through a suit of armor with her gun, CRUSHING it.

 

SKINNER

I know only you can find Atlantis-

(SHATTERING several more suits)

-and I need that crystal. I can’t sleep,

knowing it’s down there when there’s so

much I could do with it-!

 

She opens a slot in the gun and pulls out the ORANGE CRYSTAL.

-She turns and POINTS the gun - directly at Milo, sneaking behind her. He glares with disbelief at the crystal in her hand.

 

MILO

What did you do to them?

 

Skinner pockets the gun and pulls out her small vial.

 

SKINNER

My serum can control your crystals better

than you ever could. Inhibits outbursts

but amplifies damage. Though deadly toxic.

 

She unsheathes her knife and drips a bit of serum onto the blade. She STABS into the suit of armor - the armor SIZZLES and begins to ROT.

She turns the knife onto him.

 

MILO

I don’t get it- he’s dead- you don’t work

for anyone anymore, you don’t need the

crystal!

 

SKINNER

It was never going to be theirs.

 

CRASH- a suit of armor is PUSHED over, SMASHING her to the floor.

She MOANS as Vinny and Mole appear, quickly shuffling Milo away.

 

VINNY

Kid, we gotta go, now.

 

Milo snatches her orange crystal from the floor as they hurry him off, police SIRENS BLARING outside.

 

**EXT. SMITHSONIAN MUSEUM**

Police cars and fire trucks line the street as the last people evacuate. No one sees the helicopter TAKE FLIGHT from the gardens.

 

**INT. HALLWAY**

Police rush down the wrecked hallway of armor and shine a light where Skinner was – only a handprint of blood in her place.

They run off, passing by a statue – Skinner is hiding behind it.

She looks down at the blood from her side, wincing in pain. It’s bad. Laboriously, she reaches for another orange crystal in her coat.

She hesitates, unsure, before touching it to the wound- she CRIES OUT in pain-

The orange light GLOWS over her skin, healing the wound, but hurting her, changing her. The glow lingers before disappearing; she GASPS for air and her hands tremble, feeling the serum affect her body.

 

**EXT. SAFE HOUSE – NIGHT**

The guys stumble out of the helicopter to the house, RATTLED.

 

MOLIERE

Never, ever gate-crashing again-!

 

DR. SWEET

That wasn’t gate-crashing, that was a

suicide mission!

 

COOKIE

How’d she know we were there?!

 

AUDREY

God forbid we try to have fun ONE night-

she just HAD to ruin it-!

 

VINNY

Hope it was worth it. What’d you find?

 

They turn to Milo who is lost in thought- he freezes, returning to the present. Oh no.

 

AUDREY

Tell me you got something.

 

They watch him, imploring. He looks away, hanging his head.

 

MILO

No.

 

They can’t believe it. Irate and shocked, they glower at him. Audrey breaks the silence, on her last nerve.

 

AUDREY

So you’re telling me we went all the way

over there and nearly died for nothing? All

those stupid books, all those cave dives,

the run-ins with the law!! For nothing?!

 

MILO

Hey, you try to find a lost civilization

overnight-!

 

 AUDREY

-It’s been MONTHS, Milo! We can’t keep

living like this! If I have to spend one

more night in that shoddy house with you

morons, I’m leaving!

 

She STOMPS off in the snow.

Everyone hesitates, watching her go. Let down, Sweet undoes his tie and trudges towards the woods.

 

MILO

W-where you goin’?

 

DR. SWEET

I’m takin’ a walk.

 

Without a word, the others slowly break away from Milo as well. Hurting, disappointed.

Left alone, Milo slouches in the helicopter, head in his hands, lower than low.

He reaches into his pocket and examines Skinner's orange crystal. He unpockets Kida’s bracelet with his other hand.

 **CUT TO THE CRYSTAL VOID:** Kida’s mother disappearing-

 

THE QUEEN

I cannot help you, I can only warn you.

 

Kida whispering in his ear-

KIDA

(ATLANTEAN)

Stay.

 

 **BACK TO THE PRESENT:** Milo closes his eyes. More solemn than ever, he knows what he must do.

**INT. PALACE LIBRARY - NIGHT**

In the dark, Kida lies awake, weary, on a cushion beside the radio. It RINGS an incoming call and she briskly answers it.

 

KIDA

How was the party?

 

MILO (O.S.)

I-I gotta talk to you…

 

KIDA

What happened? Do not worry, there will

be more chances-

 

MILO (O.S.)

-Kida, I’m not coming back.

 

She freezes, her heart stopping.

 **SAFE HOUSE STUDY:** The once messy desk is empty. With coat and packed satchel, Milo holds the phone, miserable but resolute.

 

KIDA (O.S.)

…Y-you are just frustrated. We can

still find a way-

 

MILO

It’s not a matter of finding a way. I’m

done.

 

 **PALACE LIBRARY:** Panicked, Kida sits up, eyes wide.

 

KIDA

Wh-? Stop- what are you saying? Milo?!

 

MILO (O.S.)

It’s been months of endless circles… If

we haven’t found Atlantis by now-

 

KIDA

-Just keep looking! Please, come home!

 

 **SAFE HOUSE STUDY:** Milo drops into the chair, emotions taking over.

 

MILO

-Kida, listen. You know I’d never do this

unless I absolutely had to!

 

KIDA (O.S.)

Stop it! Please-!

 

MILO

-Even if we find another way- if there’s

just one opened gateway into the city,

then someone else will inevitably find it.

You’ll be exposed again and again, it’ll

never end! But if I leave now, you’re safe.

Forever.

 

 **PALACE LIBRARY:** Helpless and frantic, Kida bursts into tears, head in her hands.

 

KIDA

Do not do this, please do not do this-!

 

 **SAFE HOUSE STUDY:** He hears her WEEP through the phone and lowers it, covering his face. It’s unbearable.

 

MILO

Kida-

 

KIDA (O.S.)

-No, I decide! Come home, I command you!

 

MILO

You can’t risk your people’s safety for

me! Be the queen you were born to be.

 

 **PALACE LIBRARY:** Anguished, she doesn’t argue - he’s right. She holds the radio and rests her heavy head on it, defeated, convulsing with tears.

 

MILO (O.S.)

Kida... we were always doomed, c'mon.

Maybe-maybe you needed me thirty-five years

ago… I had the skills you needed, you were

alone… But you don’t need me anymore.

 

In the dark, Kida’s body GLOWS with her despair, her stream of tears glow a crystal blue.

 

KIDA

(ATLANTEAN)

But I need you right now.

 

 **SAFE HOUSE STUDY:** Milo closes his eyes, regretting everything.

 

MILO

When I hang up, you need to destroy the

radio. There can’t be a single lifeline.

You promise?

 

**INT. PALACE LIBRARY**

 

KIDA

Yes.

 

MILO (O.S.)

Don’t go looking for me. Not for one

second.

(She hesitates)

Kida.

 

KIDA

I-I will not.

 

 **SAFE HOUSE STUDY:** He holds the phone close, his composure slipping, words failing.

 

MILO

Okay. Be strong…

(ATLANTEAN)

I love you.

 

 **PALACE LIBRARY:** Kida’s weary pain turns to rage – she SHOVES the radio away, accidentally SMASHING it with the crystal energy in her hands.

She JUMPS back and GASPS. Horrified, she takes the pieces and tries to fix them back together.

 

KIDA

No! No, no, no…

 

It SPARKS and smoke fizzles out of it, beyond repair. She desperately takes it in her hands.

 

KIDA (CONT’D)

(ATLANTEAN)

I love you! I love you, I love you-!

 

She curls over the machine and weeps, her cries echoing through the empty chamber.

 

**EXT. THE SAFE HOUSE**

Heavy snow falls as Milo stands in the yard, looking upon the house as a final goodbye. Lump in his throat, he forces himself to turn away. The further he gets, the worse he feels. The pain takes over; his eyes fill with tears.

He disappears into the dark thicket. Behind him, his footprints vanish under the blanket of fresh snow, no trace left behind.

 

**INT. MR. WHITMORE’S PLACE, ATLANTIS – DEAD OF NIGHT**

Fluffy sleeps on the windowsill. With a midnight glass of wine, Whitmore approaches and pets her.

A shadow RUSHES past the window- Fluffy LEAPS away. Alarmed, Whitmore pokes his head outside:

Fiercely determined, Kida is sheathed with armor with spear in hand, RACING out of the city and to the outer bridge. Drag. His. Ass. Home.

 

**INT. THE CAVES**

Within the cavern, the giant cave insect, JHIGUB, scurries through the rocky crawl space.

From above, in shadow, Kida DROPS down onto his shell – he doesn’t notice. Kida rides like a subway passenger as he maneuvers around the winding caves. She DUCKS as he squeezes through tighter spaces.

She GASPS: Jhigub is heading straight for a pool of water– SPLASH.

 **IN THE POOL:** He swims through a long, cramped tunnel within the pool and SURFACES in a vast, open CAVERN.

 **IN THE CAVERN:** Kida looks up, her eyes wide – she has never been here.

The water shallows out, but Jhigub SKIDS to a stop and GROWLS.

The tunnel before him is pitch black. He clicks his pincers at the eerie sight and decides to turn back.

Interested, Kida TUMBLES off Jhigub’s back and he scuttles away.

 **IN THE DARK TUNNEL:** Spear ready, Kida blows on her crystal necklace, igniting the tunnel. She shrinks in horror:

The walls are COVERED IN GIANT, CRAWLING SCORPIONS. Determined, she creeps further down, careful not to make a noise.

THUD– a scorpion DROPS behind her. She GASPS, raising her spear.

It LUNGES- she KNOCKS it aside, but two more take its place. She BEATS them away and abandons the tunnel.

 **IN THE CAVERN** : Kida LEAPS and climbs up the cavern wall as they CONVERGE, SNAPPING at her feet. Frantic, she squeezes her eyes shut and musters her energy.

 

KIDA

Come on! Come ON!

 

Her body GLOWS. She aims her hand down at them-

They PILE onto her, snuffing out her power. She FIGHTS and digs her fingernails into the rock but they PRY her off the wall.

She SCREAMS, FALLING, and SPLASHES into the pool of water.

The scorpions watch the bubbling pool. She doesn’t surface. Clicking their pincers, they scurry back into their tunnel.

 

 **THE CAVERN:** On the other side of the water tunnel, Kida SURFACES, sputtering and coughing.

She stumbles out of the water and crawls, MOANING in pain, gripping her side.

 

MR. WHITMORE (O.S.)

Kida?

 

Mr. Whitmore jogs through the cave and peers around the corner-

She’s collapsed, motionless. He rushes to her and GASPS - her abdomen is covered in blood from a terrible wound.

 

MR. WHITMORE (CONT’D)

Whoa-! Hold on-

 

Whitmore pulls off his crystal- but gapes as her abdomen GLOWS from within. The wound miraculously SEALS ITSELF with crystal energy. Not a drop of blood remains, completely healed.

Whitmore RECOILS- the glow spreads to her entire body, glowing brighter within the cavern, BLINDING, taking over her-

He impulsively PULLS off his outer robe and throws it on her-

The glow CEASES, the energy contained under the fabric. Kida trembles all over, tears pouring from her eyes.

Shaken, Whitmore overlooks the horror witnessed and sits beside her, gripping her shoulder as she weeps.

 

**EXT. ENTRANCE TO ATLANTIS – MOMENTS LATER**

Outside the caves, the two sit on the breezy, grass outcrop. Kida wraps herself tighter under the robe as they grimly stare out over the city.

 

MR. WHITMORE

It’s the right thing to do. But it sure

as hell ain’t fair… those poor kids…

what’ll you tell the city?

 

KIDA

The truth… But please, no one can know

about my- my condition.

 

Forlorn, he nods, considering the painful consequences. 

 

MR. WHITMORE

It won’t be the same without him… You

gonna be okay?

 

She hesitates, willing to stay strong.

 

KIDA

We forgot our own language and culture

with years of neglect… in time, I will

forget him.

 

Whitmore watches her, not sure he believes her.

 

**INT. SAFE HOUSE - SUNRISE**

Sweet holds a note, gravely reading aloud as everyone is rooted in despair. Shaken, Audrey shrinks in the corner.

 

DR. SWEET

‘… and I’m truly sorry for being the

burden of your lives. The cherished memories

of our years together can’t outweigh the

guilt I carry. Don’t look for me - I hope

you find happiness. Milo.’

 

He folds it, hurting. From the haze of shock emerges their pain. 

 

VINNY

I can’t believe this…

 

COOKIE

He’s right… he can’t find Atlantis, then

nobody can.

 

VINNY

But- but Kida? Mr. Whitmore? All our

friends… we just give up?

 

MRS. PACKARD

This is so stupid.

(Snapping, to Audrey)

This wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t

yell at him last night.

 

AUDREY

No- I-I was mad, but- he shouldn’t-

 

MOLIERE

-Don’t play innocent! This is all your fault!

 

AUDREY

(Holding back tears)

Shut up! I never wanted him to leave!

 

VINNY

But he did-!

 

DR. SWEET

-It was _all_ of us! Moaning, complainin’,

always fighting- no wonder he felt so

terrible! He thinks he ruined our lives?

Well, look what we did to him!

 

Fuming, he THROWS the letter to the floor. They fall quiet, wrecked.

Incensed, Cookie STOMPS away, snatching up his hat and coat.

 

COOKIE

He’s gone, I’m gone. I ain’t never wanna

see none of y’all again!

 

AUDREY

Cookie! No, wait!

 

COOKIE

Thanks fer nothin’!

 

-he leaves out the front door and SLAMS it shut.

 

DR. SWEET

Hey- hey!

 

Following suit, Mrs. Packard makes her escape out the back. Glaring, she takes the cigarette out of her mouth.

 

MRS. PACKARD

Last one. For you.

 

She puts it out on the door before wrapping her scarf and leaving.

Glowering, Mole moves- Audrey chases him-

 

AUDREY

No, we- we can find him, we’ll fix this-!

 

She grabs his arm - Mole HISSES venomously at her, full of hatred.

 

MOLIERE

Don’t touch me-!

 

Audrey recoils, mortified. He disappears out the door. She turns to Vinny and Sweet, heartbroken and frenzied.

 

AUDREY

Guys, please, we said we’d stay together!

Vinny, c’mon- Vinny-!

 

Equally hurt, he can’t look at her. Without a word, he drifts out of the house like a ghost.

It's hopeless. Audrey breaks and bursts into tears.

Sweet stands behind her, grim-faced. After a moment, he, too, moves to leave. The keys are TOSSED at his feet.

 

AUDREY

Take the stupid helicopter. I don’t want it.

 

Somber, he picks them up and grips Audrey’s shoulder.

 

DR. SWEET

Milo’s made up his mind. And he wants us

to be happy… maybe it isn’t with each

other. Not anymore.

 

She looks up with heavy, teary eyes. He returns the keys to her hands.

 **EXT. SAFE HOUSE:** Audrey stands in the doorway as Sweet departs. He turns back to her but finds no words. Clenching his jaw, he moves on.

Devastated, Audrey slides down the door frame and sits in a heap. The trees lean and creak with the wind as snow begins to fall again.

 

**INT. PALACE LIBRARY - DAY**

A grim faced Kida lifts the Shepherd’s Journal off its perch. She feels the binding and hesitates.

Reaching into her robe, she pulls out a photo of the team altogether, then the photo of herself and Milo. She closes them within the pages of the book.

She rests a hand on it, lingering, and finally departs - UNSEEN by her: the pages within the Journal ominously GLOW from her touch.

Kida takes one last heavy look inside before CLOSING the massive stone doors for good.

 

**CUT TO BLACK**

 

**BEGIN MONTAGE**

 

**INT. SKINNER’S LAB - NIGHT**

Skinner operates on a weapon but drops the drill- her hands SHAKE. She grips her side, sickly, and turns to her vat.

The vat compartment RISES; serum-ified crystals gleam before her. She carefully plucks one and strings it around her neck.

 

**INT. THE MARKET, ATLANTIS - DAY**

With a new, heavier gown, Kida nervously strolls her usual way into town. Glum Atlanteans see her coming and avoid her gaze, mournful.

Kida turns: At a nearby booth, Ashi and Sajebe stare at her suspiciously before turning away.

 

**EXT. BOAT, ON DECK - DAY**

A large cargo boat pulls ashore to land and the horn HONKS- Wrapped in a bundle of tarp on a giant crate, Milo WAKES with a start. Far off in the hills is white bricked buildings sitting against the pure, blue ocean - SYROS, GREECE.

Milo pulls out Thaddeus’s book and circles the spot on a map within. He reaches into the bag again and his face falls: In his hand is Kida’s bracelet.

Grim, he looks to the ocean below. He lifts the bracelet to throw- but lowers his arm. He holds the bracelet in his hand, defeated, before pocketing it.

 

**EXT. ATLANTIS, EDGE OF THE CITY - NIGHT**

Alone, Kida numbly stands at the water’s edge and removes her cloak - her body GLOWS - she takes a moment to gaze upon her glowing hands before she steps onto the water, walking far from the city.

 **IN PALACE HALLWAY:** The guards approach Kida’s closed bedroom, finding a tray of uneaten food at the door.

 

GUARD 1

I am done wasting food for her.

 

GUARD 2

She is suffering, give her time.

 

GUARD 1

No… Kida has not eaten in months.

 

Guard 2 gapes at him, baffled.

 **AT THE EDGE OF THE CITY:** Kida scales up to the shoulder of the stone giant at the waterfall, nestling herself in, overlooking the lava below.

 

GUARD 1 (V.O.)

And she does not sleep. She wanders. All

through the night.

 

GUARD 2 (V.O.)

How could this be…? What do we do?

 

 

**EXT. RIO DE JANEIRO - SUNSET**

FADE TO Milo, standing at the shoulder of the impossibly tall Christ the Redeemer statue, gazing to the city below. The wind swells and he closes his eyes, content.

 **FLEETING IMAGES:** He is back in Atlantis, looking over the city from the giant stone statue, with Kida.

His smile disappears. He sits, gazing wistfully to the horizon.

 

**EXT. SKINNER’S CASTLE**

PANNING over the ravine, we see Skinner’s stone fortress has grown, built upon over time, updated with electrical advancements.

She hammers rock into a wall and scrapes her hand on a jagged edge. She removes her serum-crystal and presses it to her bleeding hand, closing it into a fist- the orange GLOW FLOWS from it.

 

**EXT. INNER CITY ATLANTIS - DAY**

A team constructs a building, raising a stone pillar upright with rope attached to hovering ketaks when the rope SPLITS-

The pillar FALLS down, trapping a man beneath it. Panicked, everyone RUSHES to lift it off. It won’t budge until it suddenly SHIFTS, raising off him-

On the other side is Kida, mightily hoisting the heavy stone. A short surge of CRYSTAL POWER flows through her, enabling her to BOOST it up with unimaginable strength.

They pull the man out and turn to stare at her- but Kida’s already gone.

 

**EXT. AFRICAN SAVANNAH - DAY**

With his coat wrapped around his head, Milo sits in the shade beneath a lone tree, writing in the book. He’s absent-mindedly doodling a detailed rendering of Kida in the margins of scribbled notes.

 

**INT. SKINNER’S LAB - NIGHT**

Skinner switches on a light: her lab even bigger and more updated. The new, HUGE vat mechanically opens from the floor and STEAMS- the compartment rises:

Only few crystals remain within it. Skinner glowers, maddening.

 

**EXT. OXFORD STREET, LONDON - NIGHT**

Pedestrians walk the busy street when a passing bus EXPLODES.

They run for cover - Skinner appears out of the smoke with her gun. She WAVES it at the crowd and presents the newspaper photo of Milo.

Police PILE onto her, dropping her weapon - she pulls out a shard of serum-crystal from her belt and SLASHES a cop-

He collapses, squirming- Skinner’s eyes POP- he begins to TRANSFORM.

As Rourke did, the crystal energy GROWS over his entire body, crackling and glowing with venomous orange serum. People SCREAM.

The other cops watch in UTTER HORROR- Skinner GRABS and WHIRLS them around, shard RAISED HIGH-

 

**INT. LONDON UNDERGROUND**

A subway train lights up the dark, winding tunnel - Skinner’s silhouette appears before it.

 **INSIDE THE TRAIN:** KABOOOM- People are THROWN forward by the blast. The lights FLICKER OUT.

The door is BLASTED open. Skinner climbs inside, surrounded by FEARSOME, CRYSTALLIZED MEN: now her lackeys.

She again presents the photo of Milo, the shard of crystal gleaming in her other hand.

 

**EXT. GEORGE WASHINGTON BRIDGE, NEW YORK - DAY**

The steel beams over the bridge are BLOWN in a series of EXPLOSIONS-

They BURST and pieces CRUMBLE onto the traffic of the bridge below. Cars are SMASHED or trapped by the rubble, people get out and RUN-

Menacingly SWARMING like spiders, dozens upon dozens of crystal goons CLIMB onto the bridge from underneath, armed with weapons.

Terrified, the civilians turn and cower; Skinner stands atop an overturned car glaring down at them all, her massive firearm GLOWING. 

 

**EXT. HILLS OF NEW ZEALAND - NIGHT**

Milo hikes the grassy hilltops while thumbing through the book and stops; a traveler’s campfire is set up some distance away.

Sitting around the fire is the team! Laughing and joking. Astounded, Milo rushes toward them but his face falls: they’re replaced by strangers.

 

**INT. ASHIMOKEB’S GARDEN, ATLANTIS - NIGHT**

In a crowd, Ashi dances with Sajebe around a bonfire - a party. They spot Kida, outside the masses, hidden beside a column. They wave her in; Kida warmly smiles.

Ashi spins Sajebe onward and holds a hand out to Kida- but she’s vanished.

 

**EXT. CARGO SHIP - NIGHT**

The notebook forgotten, Milo lies awake atop another load of cargo, emptily gazing at the moon.

 

**INT. PALACE DRESSING ROOM**

Stoic, Kida fixes her glowing arms into the sleeves of another new cloak-gown, the heaviest and most concealing yet. She places the hood over her head and her ever strengthening glow CEASES.

She opens her eyes to the mirror before her in the lonely hall and she's shaken. Her serious demeanor and inhibited form dispirit her. How long can this go on?

 

**FADE TO BLACK**

**END MONTAGE**

 

**EXT. CEMETERY IN VIRGINIA – DAY**

In an empty cemetery, one gravestone in particular is prominent: THADDEUS THATCH.

 

SUBTITLE TAG: DECEMBER, 2029

Milo approaches and gingerly sits beside it, pulling Thaddeus’s book out from his worn, ragged coat.

 

MILO

Hey, grandpa…

(Gesturing the graves beside his)

Mom, dad… Finished your book. Took me a

while… eighty years, wow. Guess I got lost

a lot… thanks for the two-hundred and one

dollars… helped me scrape by a little,

here and there.

 

He chuckles but a lump catches in his throat. He winces.

 

MILO (CONT’D)

You-you told me ‘take heart and follow

that trail’ so I did. And I’ve done it my

whole life, but I… I don’t know what that

means anymore.

 

He rests the finished book against the grave, broken. He implores the gravestone, holding back tears.

 

MILO (CONT’D)

The journey’s over… Grandpa, there’s

nowhere left for me to go.

 

In his hopelessness, wind whistles over the hills. Cold, unfeeling to his pain.

 

**EXT. ATLANTIS - EVENING**

Back in Atlantis, we see a familiar sight; a party is being thrown in the city. Music plays, people chatter, laugh, and share food.

A crowd has formed around a ball game going down on the central platform: Ashi leads his team against Sajebe’s in a final showdown. Mr. Whitmore CHEERS from the sidelines with flags.

 

SASHEBE

If you do not make this goal… I get

to kick you in the (ATLANTEAN: balls)

before the entire city.

 

Nervous, Ashi nods. Fair. He drops the ball and winds up - his teammates CLIMB atop each other to create one human goal post.

He KICKS- the ball SAILS, HIGHER than expected- the crowd goes WILD-

 

ASHIMOKEB

(ATLANTEAN: Holy shit!)

 

-the ball BOUNCES off palace towers and soars right into an open window – the cheering CEASES. Ashi’s face falls.

 

SAJEBE

Oh… that is a kick in the (balls). I will

go with you.

 

 **FURTHER DOWN THE CITY:**  Buried under a festive cloak, Kida sits among a group of children, smiling, playing their circle-clapping game with them.

A child manages to CLAP her hand and they burst into giggles.

 

CHILD

Too slow! You have to catch me now!

 

He runs- Kida playfully chases after him. Ashi and Sajebe approach and she stops, concerned by their faces.

 

SAJEBE

Ashi kicked a ball into your home.

 

KIDA

Okay, I will get it. It is fine-

 

ASHIMOKEB

-It went into the library.

 

Kida’s smile falters and disappears. The two of them squirm.

 

KIDA

Oh… no problem… I will get it. Later.

 

SAJEBE

But Kida, the game is tied up-

 

KIDA

-Then get another ball!

 

In her anger, her hood falls - her crystal energy FLARES- she GLOWS, the grass around her WAVES from the short burst.

Ashi and Sajebe gawk; the kids GASP.

Mr. Whitmore rushes over, panicked - he gestures for her to look down.

Kida realizes - horrified, she wraps her hood over her head and FLEES.

 

ASHIMOKEB

Kida-?!

 

**EXT. OUTSKIRTS OF TOWN**

Sprinting down the hill, Ashi and Sajebe emerge from the trees, searching for her. She’s nowhere to be found.

They disperse and disappear – just as Kida peers over the top of a massive, unlit TORCH by the water’s edge.

She removes her hood- her skin glows. SIGHING in turmoil, she gazes out to the endless water. Something stares back: an odd, stone STATUE, far off in the distance, protruding crookedly from the water.

She JUMPS at the sound of SPLASHING - It’s VINNY, well-dressed, standing in the shallows, adding the final touches on a makeshift RAFT.

 

KIDA

Oh… no…

 

AUDREY

What’re you doing?!

 

AUDREY joins him on the beach with Mr. Whitmore; they, too, are dressed for an occasion.

 

VINNY

Made a raft. Wanna see if I can get to

that weird statue without tipping?

 

MR. WHITMORE

I don’t wanna miss the reception! They

just found the wine!

 

Vinny climbs aboard it, floating away, waving. Audrey looks back to the city then RUSHES to the water, DRAGGING Whitmore with her.

 

AUDREY

Wait, wait!

 

They climb aboard – out of the bushes emerges Cookie and Mole.

 

MOLIERE

We’re supposed to behave tonight! Must

you fool around?!

 

AUDREY

We’re gonna float to that statue!

 

COOKIE

…Seems a purdy decent excuse to me.

 

They SCRAMBLE into the water and LEAP onto the raft, bobbing it.

They LAUGH then SCREAM – out of nowhere, Sweet THROWS his body onto the raft, nearly capsizing it. Kida chuckles through tears.

Sweet CRINGES in pain- Mrs. Packard uses him as a bridge from the land to the raft and sits among them, grumpy.

 

MRS. PACKARD

I’ve had eight weddings. Seen enough.

 

DR. SWEET

(Noticing off-screen)

Hey! Lovebirds, get down here!

 

KIDA (O.S.)

Do not go without me!

 

Dreaded, Kida’s smile fades as she turns: her PAST-SELF rushes out of the woods, beaming, wearing a gorgeous gold gown. Following shortly behind is Milo, disentangling himself from the bushes. He TRIPS over his gold robe.

 

MILO

Jeez, guys- if one more person gets on

that thing, it’s gonna sink-

 

-Ignoring him, they WAVE and CHEER them on.

Kida haphazardly LEAPS into Milo’s arms. Giving in, Milo lifts her up and RUNS for the water-

He JUMPS- they CRASH-LAND into their arms as they CHEER. Lying in a heap, they LAUGH– until the water BUBBLES over the raft and SINKS them all.

The SCREAMS and splashing FADE OUT as they disappear.

 

KIDA

No- wait-!

 

She clumsily LEAPS down from the torch and RACES atop the surface of the water, but the memory has vanished.

She stumbles and falls to her knees, anguished, lonely.

After a still silence, Kida holds her breath - the water surrounding her softly GLOWS.

Curious, she reaches a hand to it, touching it–

In a BURST of light, the water SURGES, DANGEROUSLY SWIRLING around her in the air. Frightened, Kida watches the water GROW, flailing and TRANSFORMING, overtaking her-

 **IN SKINNER’S CASTLE** : The scene around her is gone; she has TRANSPORTED within Skinner’s lab-

Kida GASPS – all her missiles, guns and armor overflow the space. On the wall is a MAP of the world, X’s all over it; beside it is the photo of Milo.

Skinner, more deranged than ever, plucks up the very last Atlantean crystal in her possession out of her vat. She inserts it into a MISSILE, loaded with crystals of the same orange glow.

 **CUT TO:** Missiles LAUNCH into the sky - they STREAK toward earth-

Stunned, Kida chokes, GASPING for air, the scene FADING OUT-

 

**EXT. BACK IN ATLANTIS**

Kida is PULLED out of the water, COUGHING, by Ashi and Sajebe.

They help her ashore and she collapses, HEAVING, horrified.

 

**MINUTES LATER**

 

Kida sits on the dock, silent, stared down by her confused friends.

 

ASHIMOKEB

You saw her weapons? Bombs falling from

the sky? It has happened?

 

KIDA

Yet to happen. A warning of what is to be.

 

Ashi and Sajebe look to each other, concerned, thinking.

 

SAJEBE

We must do something-!

(Kneeling)

Kida, if-if you truly have crystal power

within you, maybe you can stop her from-

 

KIDA

-How?! We cannot leave, I already tried-

those caves are impossible! No, we must

stay here where we are safe-

 

ASHIMOKEB

-But the rest of the world is not! Kida,

do not be foolish!

 

KIDA

Foolish?! My duty is to my people, not

them!

 

ASHIMOKEB

But your people are up there! Vinny,

Audrey, Sweet-!

 

KIDA

-Stop it-!

 

ASHIMOKEB

-Milo-

 

-She STANDS, threateningly and they stagger at her rage. But she retreats and marches off, seething.

 

KIDA

They are not my people. They are dead to me.

 

ASHIMOKEB

Concealing such great power, choosing to

play ignorance? Letting your people die?!

You are no better than your father.

 

Ashi FUMES- Sajebe PULLS him away- Kida STOPS in her tracks.

But her anger dissolves into crushing guilt. Without a final word, she drifts away from the beach. Ashi glares after her.

 

**INT. PALACE LIBRARY**

The heavy doors OPEN, cracking a light in. Morose, Kida SIGHS at the sight of it:

The dark library is completely dusted over, but the scene remains the same: the broken radio beside the cushion, Milo’s work still left out around the tables and chairs.

Kida picks up the ball from the floor- it knocked the Shepherd’s Journal off its perch; the PHOTOS lie astray. Seeing it, she storms off, scoffing, but hesitates at the door.

Softening, she lifts the Journal off the floor and sets it on the perch when the pages GLOW again.

Kida GASPS and leaps back, dropping the ball - the glow disappears. Shocked, she holds her hand close to the Journal- it GLOWS once more. She quickly opens the Journal, ILLUMINATING her stunned face:

Between the inked writing of the original text is NEW WRITING, GLOWING WITH CRYSTAL ENERGY. Astounded, she reads:

 

KIDA

‘With this last sliver of crystal, I write

my final bequest to you. What is your

journey if not for love? Should you ever

lose the trail- there is always another

path.’

 

Astonished, she flips through the pages, quickly reading: more crystal writing, etchings of tunnels and markers, overlapping the original ink- ANOTHER PATH TO THE SURFACE.

Kida shudders, frantically TOSSING the book away from her and dropping to the dusty floor- the warm light extinguishes.

She gapes wildly around the room, conflicted, when she looks down- her hand is over an askew photograph. Wary, she pauses before turning it over:

Her friends smile back at her. Warm, familiar. Shaking, lip trembling, she holds it closer, tears flowing freely - years and years of old, suppressed pain, fully materializing.

She hesitantly lifts the other photo- she glimpses herself with Milo and GASPS, cringing, FLINGING it away from her. She curls over, holding her head, trying to fight it off.

But when she opens her eyes, she finds resolve.

 

**EXT. PALACE DOORS**

Ashi nervously approaches the massive palace doors and makes to knock- when they are OPENED - by Kida.

 

ASHIMOKEB

Kida-! My friend, I-I am so sorry-

 

KIDA

-Get ready. We are leaving. Now.

 

She SHUTS the door in Ashi’s confused face.

 

**EXT. EDGE OF THE CITY - MORNING**

Cloaked and armored with spear and Journal in either hand, Kida stands at the bridge. She gazes uncertainly to the abyss of cave before her.

An armored Sajebe joins her side, smiling. Ashi joyfully catches up.

 

ASHIMOKEB

Hey, some friends are coming with us!

 

KIDA

What? No, no one else can c-

 

She stares - behind Ashi are the two palace guards, geared up.

 

GUARD 1

Our duty is to protect the royal family.

 

KIDA

But-

 

GUARD 2

-We buried one ruler. We do not wish to

bury another.

 

Grim but grateful, Kida smiles. They have a point- the last time she returned from the surface, she was knocked unconscious. In awe, she blinks over his shoulder:

The entire city has gathered by the bridge to see them off. Kida watches them all, heavy hearted, trying to find courage long lost.

Mr. Whitmore comes out of the crowd to Kida, smiling warmly. He hands her the photo of herself with Milo, taking her hand.

She looks it over, shaking her head, about to speak-

 

MR. WHITMORE

-I know, I know. Finding Milo’s not priority,

but… if you see ‘im, bring ‘im home.

 

Overwhelmed with emotion, Kida embraces him.

 

**INT. DEEP WITHIN THE CAVERNS**

Water drips down a basin within the dark, endless cave. The Atlanteans WHOOSH past, leaping over the rocks off the walls with their spears.

They break off from the large path paved from 1914, into unknown darkness.

 

**INT. LAVA CAVE**

Overlooking a river of lava, Kida LEAPS from one cliffside to another, barely making it, the lava EXHAUSTING bursts of gas. The others follow, narrowly missing the LAVA SPURTS of death.

She opens the glowing Journal for their next destination.

 

**INT. DARK CLIFFSIDE**

They climb up a steep and endless rock wall, sweating. They GASP- a flock of gigantic bats FLY at them.

 

**INT. CAVE LAKE**

They wade through waist-high water in a stalagmite-riddled lake.

Far off, they do not see SCORPIONS hiding behind the rock.

 

ASHIMOKEB

No wonder he did not write this way first…

it is a terrible path.

 

SAJEBE

What if it is a trick?

 

The two guards lag behind Kida, struggling to keep up.

 

GUARD 1

We were not built for agility.

 

GUARD 2

Mainly blunt force. And standing still.

 

Alarmed, Kida holds up a hand for silence. Everyone freezes.

Ashi YELPS and is PULLED underwater.

 

SAJEBE

Ashi-!!

 

-She flounders before being YANKED under as well. Horrified, Kida and the guards ready their spears, searching-

-An ARMY of scorpions SCURRY down the stalagmites, LEAPING onto Kida.

She SWINGS her spear at them but is SWAMPED. She PANICS, reliving the horror from eighty years ago. Not again-

However, they are THROWN off her, the guards SLAMMING them with their spears. Freed, Kida FIGHTS them off with their help and they RUSH ahead. Guard 2 pulls up Ashi from underwater and throws him over his shoulder.

Ashi YELPS- A scorpion LUNGES out of the water onto Guard 1’s back-

WHAM- Sajebe LEAPS from the water and WRESTLES it off him.

 

SAJEBE (CONT’D)

Definitely a trick! A cruel trick!!

 

They outrun the beasts, escaping into a tunnel: the scorpions CONVERGING behind.

 **IN THE TUNNEL** : The tunnel ICES OVER the further they go; they RUN faster, DODGING sharp stalactites left and right as it grows colder.

Scorpions SNAP at Ashi’s feet and he SWIPES them.

 

ASHIMOKEB

Kida! Use it! The crystal power!

 

KIDA

I-I do not know if I can-!

 

ASHIMOKEB

-Just do it!!

 

Frightened, Kida faces the clamoring WALL of scorpions. She removes her hood and GLOWS- energy SPARKS from her hands-

WHAM- too late- they overpower and PILE onto her- the icy floor CRACKS-

The tunnel BREAKS beneath their feet and they PLUMMET-

 

**INT. ICE CAVE**

-Falling far down into an icy pit, TUMBLING into the snow.

They MOAN in pain. Up above, the scorpions peek at them through the hole and scurry off.

Slashed and bleeding, Kida’s wounds GLOW and heal themselves before she can consciously take in the area.

 

KIDA

No… we must get back up there! We must!

 

Sajebe runs and LEAPS onto the ice wall- and SLIDES down. Ashi SLAMS his fist into it- it does nothing. Guard 1 STABS his spear into the ice but it’s far too hardened - like stone.

Kida falls to her knees, dropping the Journal, hopeless.

 

KIDA (CONT’D)

W-we were so close- I-

 

Shivering from the cold, the guys give up the fight and bundle up. Crushed, Kida looks up to the high cave ceiling at her failure.

Unknown to her, her crystal necklace GLOWS-

The wall of ice beside her GLINTS with light- Kida catches it and turns, amazed: a warm BALL OF LIGHT shines through the thick ice. It miraculously MOVES down the wall of the cavern-

Kida LEAPS to her feet and instinctively chases after it further down the cavern- the others look up in alarm.

She RACES alongside the light then abruptly stops in her tracks- the light becomes motionless.

Within the ice, the light glows brighter and TRANSFORMS- into a woman, staring back at Kida - HER MOTHER.

 

KIDA (CONT’D)

(ATLANTEAN)

Mother…!?

 

Transfixed, Kida steps closer to the wall, holding her breath.

Her mother smiles, reaching out a hand. Brimming with emotion, Kida slowly reaches back-

The moment they touch, her mother disappears in a warm SWELL of light. The light TRANSFERS back to Kida through her hand, gently SURGING through her.

She GASPS, stumbling- the guys catch up to her and watch in awe.

Quickly finding strength, Kida removes her hood and rolls up her sleeves, GLOWING-

She BLASTS a powerful beam of crystal power at the ice wall, IGNITING the entire cavern; a beautiful display of light through layers of ice.

CRACK- the wall BREAKS THROUGH from the force. Everyone rushes over as chunks of ice TUMBLE away.

Confused, Kida peers down the dark cavern opened up before her.

 

KIDA

Why would she lead me here-?

 

-Far down below is JHIGUB, meandering through the cavern. Kida smiles.

 

**MOMENTS LATER**

 

SMASH!- Jhigub PLOWS through the hole in the wall and SCREECHES - everyone SCREAMS, holding on for dear life on his back. He gallops-

Guard 2 nearly ROLLS off his massive body when he notices:

 

GUARD 2

Look! He has wings!

 

Folded under his massive outer shell is indeed a pair of old wings. Thinking fast, Kida LEAPS from his head to his shoulders, SLAMMING her fists of crystal energy on his back-

He YELPS and SQUIRMS- the shock wave stimulates his wings to EMERGE- They unfold slowly, not been used in YEARS, and mightily FLAP-

WHOOOSH- he LIFTS OFF from the ground and clumsily CRASHES into the ice, nearly sending everyone overboard.

Kida firmly CAREENS him to the hole in the ceiling above-

 

**INT. ICE TUNNEL**

SMASH- he BURSTS through the hole, stumbling into the cavern.

Clicking his pincers, he clumsily RUNS through the cave, back on track, when they are met with another ambush of scorpions-

 

ASHIMOKEB

Look out!!

 

Jhigub SCREECHES in fear- Kida stands, TEARING off her cloak-

In a BURST OF LIGHT, the scorpions REBOUND off them as they SPEED through the tunnel: Kida has summoned a powerful CRYSTAL SHIELD in front of Jhigub, repelling the scorpions easily.

The others watch Kida in total awe. The scorpions finally taper off and Kida drops the shield- face-to-face with a low hanging stalactite- she YELPS-

 

**INT. CHASM**

WHAM- She tumbles off Jhigub’s back and the others are THROWN off him. He disappears down the cavern.

 

SAJEBE

Hey, buddy-! Come back!

 

KIDA

No, wait…

 

Rubbing her throbbing head, Kida looks up:

Before them in a quiet grotto is a massive, crumbled STONE GIANT. His mossed-over arms and back support a HUGE BOULDER into the ceiling of the cave. Drops of water fall from it - the ocean.

Kida compares the sight to a sketch within the Journal, stunned.

 

KIDA (CONT’D)

This is it.

 

SAJEBE

But… how do we get up there?

 

Setting aside the Journal, Kida reads the stone with her knowing hand.

 

KIDA

He can lift the boulder… but he is very

old. Once it comes down, he will crumble.

We will have no way back in.

 

They mull over this, annoyed. All this way for nothing?

 

GUARD 1

Perhaps… he can hold it longer if you-?

 

KIDA

-I can only empower him enough to hold it

a few days! We cannot find and stop

Skinner in mere hours! We do not even know

what is up there!

 

ASHIMOKEB

It is our only chance. Better to try.

 

Bleak, Kida turns from him to the massive statue, removing her cloak again. She GLOWS and places both hands on it-

The giant’s eyes flicker and LIGHT UP, markings on his body igniting with life after thousands of years of neglect.

Illuminated, Kida MUSTERS all her power- the vines on the giant SNAP and pebbles crumble as he MOVES, glowing with energy. He CREAKS and RUMBLES, raising the boulder-

SUNLIGHT peeks through the cracked opening, FLOODING the cavern with light- Kida GAPES, amazed, before shielding her eyes-

The others quickly climb the stone giant’s body to the sun.

Kida exhausts herself, holding the stream of power until the giant LOCKS into place, steady.

 

**EXT. ROCKY ISLAND - DAY**

They climb out of the slotted crevice and GAWK around them - they’re atop a patch of ROCK, a very small island surrounded by ocean.

 

GUARD 2

There! Land!

 

He points: far off on the horizon is a strip of green.

 

**EXT. BEACH ON SAO FILIPE, CAPE VERDE**

Waves wash onto the blinding, hot sand. In the shallows, the guys drag their weary bodies out of the water onto dry land and COLLAPSE.

Dazed and exhausted, Kida slowly blinks: A blur approaches.

Someone hazy kneels down beside her and comes into focus – it’s Milo! He smiles and grips her shoulder.

Weak, Kida reaches for him, touching his face, pulling him closer-

Milo is immediately replaced by a horrified, bespectacled TOURIST. Another tourist LAUGHS, taking pictures, as Kida tries her best to kiss him.

 

TOURIST

Carl-! Quit laughing- call for help!!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GASP will Kida and friends find Skinner in time?! And what have all the others been doing for 80 years??? Is Milo ever going to get his shit together??? Keep reading to find oUT !


	4. Script 2, Part 2: Where's Waldo - Milo Thatch Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE THRILLING CONCLUSION of my trashterpiece. so you've heard of deus ex-kida's-mom & deus ex-shepherd's journal, but have you heard of deus ex-helga

**INT. SAO FILIPE HOSPITAL EMERGENCY ROOM - DAY**

A nurse leaves Sajebe’s room. Her curtain is YANKED open-

 

ASHIMOKEB

Where are we?!

 

SAJEBE

A land called Cape Verde, they said.

(Showing her ID bracelet)

Look, they gave me a bracelet!

 

ASHIMOKEB

They gave me a cup - to PEE in! This

world is madness- we must go-!

 

-CRASH-!

 **ACROSS THE HALL** : The two guards have surrounded Kida in her bed, pointing spears at the doctors. Kida pulls up her cloak.

 

NURSE #1

Security-!

 

NURSE #2

-We just need to take her blood-!

 

GUARD 1

-You cannot touch her!

 

SAJEBE

(Bursting in)

No, seriously! Do _not_ touch her!

 

A security team FLIES in, restraining the guards and SWARMING at Kida, pulling on her arms-

 

SECURITY OFFICER

Freeze! What’s she hiding under there?!

 

Frantic, Kida LEAPS and REBOUNDS off the wall, over the heads of the nurses- sedation darts are FIRED, sticking in the bed and door frame. The guards KNOCK the men off their feet and RUN LIKE HELL.

 

**INT. HOSPITAL QUAD**

Kida and the guards scramble together and BOLT, joined by Ashi and Sajebe, security on their tail. Ashi KICKS over a fake plant behind him.

 

ASHIMOKEB

We are trying to save your lives!!

 

THUD- They pass through a doorway and the door mechanically BARS shut behind them, blocking the security guards.

Within the quad of the hospital lobby, they turn, dumbstruck: More men FLY down every hallway but the doors BAR themselves as well.

The sound of a CHOPPING engine RUMBLES closer. They turn to the window and immediately DUCK for cover-

A HELICOPTER SMASHES through the glass and LANDS in the lobby, BOWLING OVER sofas and vending machines.

The door opens- they GAWK: Stepping out of it is MRS. PACKARD!

 

MRS. PACKARD

Got here as fast as I could, but of COURSE

you still had to make a damn scene-!

 

-Kida THROWS her arms around her, BURSTING into tears of relief.

Taken aback, Packard soberly returns the embrace.

 

MRS. PACKARD (CONT’D)

I know, sweetie. I know.

 

 

**INT. PACKARD’S HELICOPTER**

As they fly over the ocean, the Atlanteans lounge in the luxurious seating. Kida brushes a device on her chair and LEAPS– a HOLOGRAPHIC GLOBE LIGHTS UP in front of her.

 

MRS. PACKARD

Sorry. My tracker.

 

Packard sets the chopper to autopilot and joins them, pushing a bunch of GADGETS off the seat cushion. She presses a few buttons on a HIGH-TECH WATCH on her wrist.

The globe SPINS. A green dot BLINKS just off Africa, their location.

 

KIDA

How did you find us?

 

Packard holds up her phone: photos of Kida trying to kiss the tourist.

 

MRS. PACKARD

This was trending.

 

Embarrassed, Kida hides her face as the others giggle.

 

MRS. PACKARD (CONT’D)

Couldn’t believe my eyes. How?

 

KIDA

The Shepherd’s Journal… it held a secret

message, another path.

 

MRS. PACKARD

(Snapping)

If it was that simple, then why didn’t you

get out eighty years ago-?!

 

She steadies herself and rolls up her sleeve: her arm is COVERED in nicotine patches and she SLAPS on a new one.

 

SAJEBE

We have only come because Skinner has

built terrible weapons.

 

MRS. PACKARD

You’re tellin’ me. She’s been tearing the

place apart-

 

She switches her watch: the globe LIGHTS UP, riddled with red dots all over. Each dot PROJECTS a news article onto the walls, detailing every one of Skinner’s plights, PHOTOS of her sneering mug and the grisly aftermaths.

They stare, unsettled, shaken.

 

KIDA

She is searching for Milo.

 

MRS. PACKARD

So am I, kid. All these years…

 

She gestures to the gadgets surrounding them. They watch her sadly.

 

MRS. PACKARD (CONT’D)

I can hack into every camera, any encrypted

device, all over the world. Checked every

museum, library… cat shelter. Nothing.

Wherever he is, he doesn’t wanna be found.

Sorry, sweetie.

 

Kida nods heavily, hope draining.

 

KIDA

And what of the others?

 

MRS. PACKARD

I’ve been keeping tabs-

 

ASHIMOKEB

-Then let us get them! They can help.

 

MRS. PACKARD

…We haven’t spoken since 1949.

 

They watch her, shocked.

 

MRS. PACKARD (CONT’D)

Look, things got bad towards the end… And

when Milo left, everything just blew up.

Wrecked us… said things we shouldn’t have.

There’s some things you just can’t fix.

We’re one of ‘em.

 

KIDA

We cannot stop her alone.

 

Kida watches her, sympathetic but grave. Packard SIGHS, pulling up some files.

 

MRS. PACKARD

Fine. Take your pick… I’m sure Vinny’d

love to get outta his venue-

 

ASHIMOKEB

-Oh no. Prison?

 

Packard raises an eyebrow at him: close.

 

**EXT. MCNALDO’S – DAY**

SUBTITLE: CLEVELAND, OHIO

 

A car pulls up to the drive-through of a McDonald’s knock-off. A miserable VINNY opens the sliding window with the food.

 

VINNY

Four McFishes and one kiddy cone?

 

Packard rolls down the car window. She half-smiles.

 **INSIDE MCNALDO’S:**  After a second of realization, Vinny angrily FORCES the sliding window shut-

 

KIDA

-Wait!

 

-Buried under winter coats, Kida leaps out, THROWING her hands on the window. Vinny gapes, absolutely dumbstruck.

Voices YELL into his headset and cars HONK but he can’t look away, his shock at her surprise appearance dissolving to sorrow. Kida wells with tears, sharing his pain.

 

ASHIMOKEB

(Knocking on the window)

Can we still get our food?

 

 

**INT. MCNALDO’S**

 

SAJEBE

Come, Vinny. This is sad. What happened

to all your gold?

 

They sit together at a booth inside the shabby restaurant.

 

VINNY

I know, I know… Spent it all.

 

ASHIMOKEB

How?!

 

VINNY

Tryin’ to find Milo.

 

Standing away from everyone, Packard hesitantly looks up at him.

 

VINNY (CONT’D)

Bought a bunch of planes… crashed a

bunch of planes.

 

 **FLASHBACK- EXT. THE SKY, DAY:** A plane clumsily FLIES with a streamer reading: MILO CALL ME 888-

-The streamer is STRUCK by lightning- the plane GOES DOWN in flames.

VINNY (V.O.)

And bought, like, a million cats.

 

 **EXT. PARIS, HAMBURG, MOSCOW:** CUT BETWEEN different landmarks of the world; Vinny is at a kiosk wagon with a sign: FREE CATS.

He hands out cats to strangers and searches them, removing their hats and pulling on their beards.

**END FLASHBACK- INT. MCNALDO’S**

 

VINNY

And I got robbed. A lot. Put some

personal ads online.

 

MRS. PACKARD

(Reading her phone)

‘Wanted: Male, skinny, brunette, glasses.

Take me out to dinner and I’ll give you

three million dollars.’

 

She glares at him: what the HELL is wrong with you.

 

VINNY

I figured he’d be broke! All on his own

out there… he didn’t have savings like we

did… But Milo never cared about money. He

only cared about us.

 

Long weary, he hangs his head. Kida touches his cheek with a mitten-covered hand. He glimpses over her shoulder with dread-

 

VINNY

That’s them.

(Standing)

There’s no money, alright?! Go away-!

 

A dozen Milo-looking guys at the door GROAN and stomp out. Kida RUSHES after them- the guards restrain her with difficulty.

 

KIDA

Eighty- years-! It has been eighty years,

I am allowed to look!

 

She escapes them and BOLTS. Ashi and Sajebe chase her.

 

ASHIMOKEB

Personal space, Kida!!

 

Alone, Vinny looks to Packard. She shakes her head, doubtful.

 

VINNY

If I’m here, where could he be? What if

he’s in a ditch somewhere?

 

 **EXT. MANSION FRONT LAWN - DAY:** CUT to a large, modern mansion.

SUBTITLE TAG: NEWFOUNDLAND, CANADA

 

**INT. MASTER BEDROOM**

An alarm clock RINGS beside a king-sized, lavish bed- snoozing cat on his head, Milo pulls the blanket off, groggy.

 **IN MASTER BATH:** Towel-drying his face above the sink, Milo catches his Atlantean tattoo in the mirror. He winces.

 **IN LIBRARY:**  Among dozens of shelves, Milo lounges in a fancy recliner, buried in a book, the cat curled in his lap.

The sound of a car engine GROWLS- Milo FLIES out of the chair-

 

MILO

Shoot, they’re home!!

 

 **OUTSIDE THE HOUSE:** As a man unlocks the front door, Milo LEAPS out the back window, bolting into a garden shed with a CLATTER.

 

**EXT. ATLANTIC OCEAN - SUNSET**

Packard’s helicopter zooms in from the horizon and hovers towards a small, green island.

 

SUBTITLE TAG: BERMUDA

 

 **ON THE ISLAND:** The chopper parks on the beach and they step out.

 

MRS. PACKARD

She should be here.

 

They walk the beach toward the mainland. They pass a small rock- unknown to them, a light bulb within the rock LIGHTS RED-

A MACHINE GUN EMERGES out of the sand and FIRES all over. Everyone SCREAMS and DUCKS behind a group of boulders.

 

VINNY

Oh yeah, she’s here.

 

Grenade in hand, Vinny peers over to throw it-

 

AUDREY

What are you doing?!

 

-Audrey stands behind them, scaring the SHIT out of him. He fumbles the grenade and THROWS it to the ocean - it BLOWS in the water.

Audrey glares, baseball bat in hand, the machine gun lowering itself back into the sand. Vinny and Packard turn on her.

 

VINNY

That thing is cruel! What if a turtle

just wanted to chill on the beach-?!

 

MRS. PACKARD

(SHOVING him)

-Yeah, right, the machine gun wasn’t scary.

But god, not the baseball bat!

 

Audrey KICKS sand at them. Vinny and Packard PELT rocks at her. She SMACKS them back with her bat. They carry on, fighting like little kids until Audrey shouts.

 

AUDREY

-Alright, ALRIGHT! Get out!

 

THUMP- An arrow is SHOT into her bat. She turns and her jaw drops.

The guards stand from behind their rock, their bows aimed for her. Ashi and Sajebe leap to their feet to wave them down.

 

ASHIMOKEB

Enough! She will not kill Kida-!

 

AUDREY

-Wh-what? You-? Kida?!

 

Reluctant, Kida peeks over her boulder at Audrey. Stunned, the bat DROPS from her hands.

 

**EXT. AUDREY’S HOUSE**

They follow Audrey through the wood and gaze upon the sight: A large, multi-tiered, advanced and unconventional structure of metalworking - her house.

 

SAJEBE

Did you make this yourself?

 

Audrey says nothing. She undoes the dozens of locks, applying her fingerprint to a pad, finally opening the door.

 **IN THE LIVING ROOM:** They walk into the hall and admire her open space, littered with tools. Audrey marches up the stairs.

 

AUDREY

You can sleep here. But lemme know when

you’re leaving ‘cause I’ll have to walk

you out, there’s boobytraps everywhere-

 

KIDA

-But you are coming?

 

Audrey ignores her, SHUTTING her door. Fed up, Kida glares.

 

**INT. AUDREY’S ROOM**

Audrey leans against her metal door, SIGHING, before JUMPING from it- it’s GLOWING.

CRASH- it BURSTS open, the metal TORN through; Kida leans inside, FUMING, and YANKING Audrey out-

 

AUDREY

There’s a doorknob, crazy-!!

 

**INT. DINING ROOM**

Kida stands; Audrey, Packard and Vinny sit miserably at the table - an intervention.

 

KIDA

I do not know what you did or said, but

this needs to stop, now! For the sake of

the world! We cannot overcome our enemy

if we are enemies to ourselves-!

 

MRS. PACKARD

-Alright, Abe Lincoln-

 

VINNY

-And I cannot wash my hair if SOMEONE

uses all my shampoo-!

 

AUDREY

-It wasn’t me!

 

VINNY

Well, it wasn’t Sweet, he’s bald!!

 

AUDREY

No shit, Sherlock-!

 

-Guard 1 STABS his spear into the table, silencing them. Kida SIGHS.

 

VINNY

Look, Kida, these are the people you’ve

put your faith into. You’re asking way

too much of us.

(Beat, serious)

Buncha no good, selfish whiners. We

can’t do anything right.

 

They glower but share his guilt. Kida watches them, nervous.

 

KIDA

I… was uncivil with you last time we were

together… callous, impolite, brash-

 

VINNY

-Terrifying-

 

KIDA

-But you are not bad people. How could

you be if Milo loved you so much-?

 

AUDREY

-Don’t-! Kida, I’m the reason Milo’s gone,

okay?! You were right, Packard…

(To Kida, choking up)

I was mad. I yelled at him then he left

us, and he left you. W-we were supposed

to stay together…

 

She hides her face in her hands. Speechless, Kida silently sits down, thinking.

 

KIDA

I-I cannot, I…

(Candid)

I was no better… I was selfish.

(Lifting a glowing hand)

This power reacts to Milo. I know it does,

and I know I need him to be free of it. But I 

put so much pressure on him to come

home… so angry I did not even tell him

goodbye… or that I love him. This was

not all on you.

 

Everyone stares, sympathetic and sober. After a moment, Audrey stands.

 

AUDREY

Fine. But once it’s over, I’m gone.

And get that thing outta my table.

 

Kida watches her leave, bittersweet. Guard 2 turns to Guard 1.

 

GUARD 2

What is ‘noshitsherlock’?

 

 

**INT. CANADIAN MANSION BATHROOM - DAY**

In the clouds of bubbles, Milo sits in the tub, determinedly scrubbing at his Atlantean tattoo with a scrub brush. He SIGHS; there’s no way it’s wearing off.

Something SCRATCHES beside him. He puts on his glasses and leans over: The cat digs something out of his coat pocket - Kida’s bracelet.

Dismal, Milo picks it up, feeling it in his hand for the millionth time. He miserably submerges his head underwater.

BLAM BLAM BLAM- He resurfaces and JUMPS out of his skin- the HOMEOWNER is at the door, FIRING a RIFLE.

 

HOMEOWNER

Get lost, sicko!

 

MILO

B-but you weren’t supposed to be back

‘til tomorrow-!?

 

BLAM- Milo LEAPS out of the tub, covering himself with his coat.

 

MILO (CONT’D)

Can I at least have my pants?!

 

The guy FIRES right above Milo’s head- Milo FLIES out the window.

 

**EXT. NEWFOUNDLAND SHORELINE MARINA - DAY**

Snow falls; A ship’s horn HONKS as it departs from land.

 **ON DECK:** People chat and take pictures before going inside the cabin.

Far behind them, unnoticed, Milo slips down from the roof. He heads for the stern - shivering, stark-naked under his long coat, looking over the railing to the gray horizon.

He looks to the bracelet in his hand, running a thumb over it and closing it in a fist.

 

MILO

G’bye, Kida.

 

Determined, he raises his arm, closes his eyes, and finally THROWS it to the sea. The small bracelet disappears into the surging waves, growing bigger by the second.

Milo SIGHS deeply, finding clarity. He retreats from the railing.

Seconds later, he FLIES back in and THROWS himself overboard-

 

MILO (CONT’D)

Oh, forget it!!

 

-SPLASH – diving into the freezing water.

The boat passengers look over in his direction, alarmed.

 

 **ON THE WATER:**  Milo surfaces, GASPING for air, SHIVERING.

 

MILO

Holy- shit-!

 

Teeth chattering, he searches the water, RIPPING off his heavy coat, when a massive wave PULLS him under.

 

**INT. AUDREY’S HOUSE – LATE NIGHT**

Audrey KNOCKS on her bathroom door.

 

AUDREY

C’mon, it’s been an hour, what’re you-?!

 

She BURSTS in- Guard 1 has mummified Guard 2 with toilet paper from head to toe.

 

GUARD 1

Our apologies, Miss Ramirez.

 

 **THE LIVING ROOM** : Audrey moves to the main space to find Ashi and Sajebe flipping excitedly through the channels on her HUGE TV screen.

Rigid, avoiding her gaze, Vinny clutches a mug on the sofa. Audrey gingerly sits on the other end, pretending it’s not awkward. She looks up above them, an eyebrow raised:

Through the opened skylight window, Kida sits upright on the roof, her body freely GLOWING. She watches the sky in a meditative state.

 

AUDREY

Does she… need anything?

 

SAJEBE

Kida does not sleep or eat anymore. She

is self-sustaining.

 

Stunned, Audrey stares. The TV news anchor’s voice fills the silence-

 

NEWS ANCHOR

-And now the most bizarre story, a man

was recovered from the ocean off the coast

of Canada after falling off a whale watcher

boat – completely in the nude.

 

Mrs. Packard strolls in with curlers in her hair, ready for bed.

 

MRS. PACKARD

Ha. What an idiot.

 

NEWS ANCHOR

Hospitalized, he has no ID and no known

family to contact. But what’s haunting is

his fingerprints are an exact match to a

man’s from America – who was arrested

in 1949.

 

WHAT. Everyone FREEZES. Sajebe GASPS. Rooted, Kida slowly turns from the ocean to the TV below.

 

NEWS ANCHOR (CONT’D)

Eyewitnesses were able to get a photo

of this ghost-man-

 

-On the screen is a close-up one of the tourist’s group photos: a sad Milo in the background, holding the bracelet-

ALL AT ONCE: Ashi SCREAMS- Vinny SPITS out his drink on Packard- The guards TUMBLE out of the bathroom- Audrey LEAPS to her feet-

 

AUDREY

Oh – my - god!!

 

ASHIMOKEB

The bracelet! Kida, your bracelet-!!

 

Everyone looks to the window to Kida – but she’s already GONE.

 

**EXT. THE OCEAN**

Kida RUNS on the surface of the water as fast as she can go.

Packard’s helicopter ZOOMS in over her head and HOVERS in front of her, cutting her off. Audrey leans out, reaching a hand.

 

AUDREY

You can’t run to Canada, get in!

 

KIDA

If we know, she knows! Hurry!

 

 

**EXT. CANADIAN HOSPITAL – MORNING**

Packard haphazardly LANDS the helicopter in a field beside the hospital.

 

**INT. CANADIAN HOSPITAL**

They RACE through the busy hospital hallway to an elevator. They SKID to a stop- a tall man stands in their way. Audrey SHOVES him but he doesn’t budge.

 

AUDREY

‘Scuse us! Move!! God, you’re like a tree-!!

 

The man turns and lowers his shades. Everyone GASPS.

IT’S DR. SWEET! Disguised with an afro, snazzy sunglasses and a long, fashionable coat.

He stammers before them, removing the disguise.

 

DR. SWEET

But how did-?! How did y’all-?!

 

ASHIMOKEB

It is a very long, very sad story.

 

Sweet’s eyes meet Kida, sympathetic. She rushes to embrace him.

 

DR. SWEET

I’m sure you’ve been through hell.

 

KIDA

We all have.

 

VINNY

Man, what planet did you beam down from

to get here?

 

 DR. SWEET

(His attire)

This? I, uh… I became a model.

 

Vinny’s eyes go wide, touched.

 

AUDREY

(Exhasperated)

What?!!

 

 DR. SWEET

Well, look at me, I’m too easy to recognize.

But with a wig, the right lighting, and

some baby oil, I hide right in plain sight!

 

He shows them a French magazine ad of himself with a long-haired wig – totally smokin’. Choking up, he looks at Vinny.

 

DR. SWEET (CONT’D)

All because of you, man… ‘cause you said

I could.

 

Vinny’s lip trembles. He covers his face. The two grown men blubber. Audrey rolls her eyes.

 

AUDREY

(Punching the elevator button)

Jesus, we can’t do this now, let’s go-!

 

The entrance door OPENS; a man RUSHES in, his snakeskin cowboy boots clicking, wearing a solid gold suit and hat: COOKIE!

 

MRS. PACKARD

Well, well, well.

 

Shocked to see them all, he skids to a stop and removes his hat.

 

COOKIE

I, uh… I heard about the kid, and-

 

-Kida throws her arms around him, smiling through tears. They all GAWK at him - so well dressed, incredibly wealthy.

 

COOKIE (CONT’D)

(Gesturing his suit)

That’s right, this is genuine gold! Sold

my soup recipe. Made millions as nail

polish remover.

 

The Atlanteans CRUSH him with hugs as the elevator DINGS.

 

DR. SWEET

(Counting their heads)

Wait, that only leaves…

 

The elevator door OPENS - their jaws DROP.

Inside is a short, chubby businessman with flowers and get well soon balloons. Dapper, tidy and ordinary. The only giveaways are the tiny mustache and round sunglasses on his pointy nose.

Seeing them, he GASPS and drops the flowers.

 

MOLIERE

Oh, I… am I late?

 

They stare, absolutely fucking SHOCKED. Audrey FAINTS.

 

**INT. WELCOME DESK**

An elevator by the quiet welcome area DINGS. The doors open and the party POURS out, CLAMORING over each other to the desk.

 

COOKIE

We needa see the kid from the ocean!!

 

 DR. SWEET

We know him!

 

DESK BOY

I’m sorry, visiting hours are over, only

family is permitted-

 

EVERYONE

-We ARE his family!!

 

AUDREY

(Grabbing Kida)

Her! She’s the wife! Show him the picture!

 

Frantic, Kida presents the worn photograph.

 

DESK BOY

But I- I’m afraid his wife is already

with him…?

 

Oh SHIT - everyone FREEZES, mortified. They slowly look to Kida.

Dumbstruck, she stares blankly before WHIPPING OUT her massive KNIFE-

 

VINNY

-Whoa, wait, wait! This lady tall? Dark

hair? Really, really creepy?

 

DESK BOY

Actually, yeah?

 

They turn to each other in horror before BOLTING past the desk.

 

**INT. HOSPITAL ROOM**

Hooked up to an oxygen tank, Milo sleeps in the raised bed. Beside him on the counter are his only belongings: his glasses, crystal, and Kida’s bracelet - rescued from the sea.

A shady figure appears, her pale hand pocketing his crystal. The other hand rests on Milo’s shoulder.

He blinks awake at her touch then SHUDDERS- her nails CLAW into his skin-

Wearing pitch-black sunglasses, Skinner looms over him. Milo STRUGGLES to get away but she PINS him on the bed with her knee.

She takes a vial of serum from her pocket and drips it onto her knife.

 

SKINNER

Right, where was I?

 

 

**INT. HOSPITAL HALLWAY**

KIDA

Go, go, go!!

 

The team RACES through the hall and POUND on an elevator button. They give up and TEAR up the stairs.

Kida halts in her tracks in the stairwell, spying a window.

 **EXT. HOSPITAL WALL:** CRASH – She PUNCHES through the glass and scales the outer wall, frantic.

 

**INT. THE HOSPITAL ROOM**

Skinner picks up Milo’s glasses and gently puts them on him.

 

SKINNER

Rough out there all alone? Don’t worry,

you’re coming with me-!

 

-She WHIRLS her knife and STABS through the mattress as Milo TUMBLES-

On the floor, he KICKS the wheeled bed and it CRASHES into her. She furiously FLIPS the bed over as Milo ROLLS out of the way.

He pulls off his mask, snatches up the bracelet, and DASHES out the door, narrowly missing her FLYING knife.

 **IN THE HALL** : Skinner RIPS the knife from the door and Milo SLAMS a STRETCHER into her gut. Her sunglasses fall off- Milo recoils:

Her once dark eyes are now an eerie, burning ORANGE. Her skin is pale as a sheet, her composure unhinged.

Milo stumbles away- she pulls out a gun and FIRES down the hall-

KABOOM – the small, crystal-infused gun packs a HUGE punch. The wall and ceiling before Milo CRUMBLE and he’s THROWN to the floor.

 **EXT. HOSPITAL WALL:** Kida scales the wall when it RUMBLES from the explosion. She GASPS- many floors above her, a window SHATTERS.

 **INT. HOSPITAL HALLWAY:** Sitting up, Milo gawks at the destruction when Skinner SHOVES him into the wall. He gazes upon her in horror.

 

SKINNER

What? I think I look pretty good. Built

up a tolerance to my serum… something

you don’t have-

 

She drops the revolver and FORCES the knife on him- he CATCHES her arm, grappling with her strength, the blade INCHING towards his side.

 

SKINNER (CONT’D)

You know I have to finish what I started.

Don’t make this hard.

 

MILO

(Strained)

Going down?

 

SKINNER

…What?

 

DING – she has Milo cornered not into the wall, but an elevator door. It OPENS and Milo KICKS Skinner away, ROLLING into it.

He frantically HITS the close-door button. Raging, Skinner recklessly HURLS the knife through the doors just before they SHUT in her face.

She HUFFS. We hear the distant voices of the team CALLING for Milo. Her face lights up.

 

**INT. THE ELEVATOR**

Milo SIGHS, relieved, before CRINGING with pain. He looks to his hand - covered in blood.

The serum-knife is JAMMED into the wall of the elevator but it nicked him; a deep, bleeding gash in his left side.

 

**INT. HOSPITAL HALLWAY**

Kida TUMBLES through the window and CLAMORS over the debris.

 

KIDA

Milo!

 

 **INT. HOSPITAL ROOM:** She RUSHES in and GASPS at the slashed and overturned bed. She falls to her knees, SLAMMING her fists to the ground, SHATTERING the tiles – they were too late.

Something big MOVES into the doorframe behind her- Kida GASPS.

Skinner is decked out, encased within a heavy, crystal-powered, MECHANICAL EXOSKELETON ARMOR SUIT. GUN BARRELS EMERGE from the arms.

 

**INT. THE STAIRWELL**

The team is still RUNNING up the stairs, exhausted and GROANING.

 

COOKIE

Why didn’t y’all ask what floor he’s on?!

 

KABOOM- the nearest door FLIES off its hinges- they DUCK.

Out of the blast emerges a GOON wearing the same exo-suit. They RUN for it-

 

**INT. HOSPITAL HALLWAY**

 

DR. SWEET

What was that thing?!

 

Desperate, Ashi BARGES open the hospital room doors, all empty.

 

ASHIMOKEB

Milo! Where are you?! We must go!!

 

Before he reaches another it is BROKEN DOWN for him – a second exo-suited goon emerges from inside- Sajebe PULLS him away-

They run, helpless, but one by one, ALL the doors BREAK DOWN – a whole FLEET of exo-suits stand before them, their GUNS RAISED.

 

**INT. HOSPITAL HALLWAY**

Kida stands and stares Skinner down, infuriated.

 

KIDA

Look at you. I should kill you. Abusing

my crystals for your own selfish gain. I

can spare it. But if you laid one finger

on him-

 

SKINNER

-Oho, you’ll what?

 

Kida RIPS off her coats and GLOWS fiercely. The hall lights FLICKER. Skinner’s doubt turns to awe: Oh shit-

Kida LUNGES- Skinner FIRES her armored gun- but the blast extinguishes off Kida’s protective SHIELD.

Skinner stumbles in shock and Kida SMASHES her – the force BLOWS Skinner through the wall.

Her head spins. Kida climbs through the hole in the wall, her eyes and fists ELECTRIFIED with rage.

Frantic, Skinner FIRES above her-

CRASH- levels of ceiling CAVE and TOPPLE down onto Kida, burying her.

Reeling, Skinner pulls herself to her feet. Armored goons file into the room inquiringly.

 

SKINNER

We don’t need Thatch. Not anymore.

 

She looks down to the pile of rubble.

 

**EXT. HOSPITAL ENTRANCE LAWN**

Unconscious and chained to a stretcher, Kida is loaded into a heavily guarded helicopter and SHUT inside.

One by one, exo-suited cronies march the panicked Atlanteans at gunpoint into another chopper and SLAM the door.

Sirens BLARE; police cars roll into the scene. Without hesitation, Skinner FIRES – the cars TUMBLE from the blast, people SCREAMING.

Around the corner of the building, a vent grate in the wall is nudged and PUNCHED off its hinges. Milo ROLLS out onto the ground, limp. Hearing the mayhem, he struggles to pull himself up and turns around the corner:

He can’t believe it – his friends are being harshly shoved into an armored helicopter. He staggers.

 

MILO

No! Guys, no…

 

Skinner turns in his direction- he WHIPS back around the building. He runs his hands through his hair, thinking hard, desperate.

VROOM- he turns to see the choppers REVVING UP and lifting- a frenzied crowd forms around the destruction.

Milo rushes out of his hiding place, chasing after them. Wincing, he grabs his side and STUMBLES into a bench.

Unable to move, he helplessly watches the choppers TAKE OFF, disappearing in the sky. They’re gone.

Delirious and at a loss, Milo limps off into the crowded street.

 

RANDO

Sir? Sir, look out!

 

WHAM – Milo is HIT by a car, CRASHING down onto the pavement. He GROANS in pain and blinks – but the loud street has VANISHED-

 

**INT. MILO’S APARTMENT**

He struggles to his feet, bewildered and wide-eyed: He’s in his old D. C. apartment from 1914?! Lightning FLASHES-

A blonde woman in white stands at the window. She turns to face him, smirking – It’s HELGA SINCLAIR?!

 

HELGA

Milo James Thatch.

 

Milo gapes, then pinches his arms and hits his head.

 

MILO

Nononono, I am not having this dream!

 

HELGA

Relax. And fix that hospital gown, the

back is wide open.

 

Milo spins and covers himself, exasperated. Helga tugs the blinds- the storm outside VANISHES, replaced with a white VOID.

 

MILO

You-you’re dead! I’m dead-! No, it’s

the drugs, I’m delusional-

 

Milo stumbles away from her but she grabs him by the arm and stands him straight. She holds a clipboard and clicks a pen.

 

HELGA

Listen, Thatch. Since my death in 1914,

I’ve been reassigned a new mission, and

it just so happens my subject is you.

 

MILO

What?!

 

He reaches for the clipboard but she yanks it out of his reach.

 

HELGA

The less you know, the better. In short,

whenever you make a royal mess and are

in dire need, I am deployed to set you

straight.

 

Milo glares at her, skeptical, but begins to understand.

 

MILO

Puerto Rico… when I was trapped under the

rock…?

 

Helga slyly smiles.

 

MILO

But-but why you?! I mean, of all people to

materialize from beyond the grave- you?!

You wanted us dead- why should I even listen-?!

 

-He moves for the door then YELPS: she REAPPEARS in front of him. Helga SIGHS and lowers her clipboard, softening, critical of herself.

 

HELGA

Rourke led me down a path I am not proud

of… I regret falling under his influence.

I gather this void we’re in and my employment

to you is a form of atonement. Must’ve gotten

a second chance for shooting down his balloon.

 

MILO

(Impressed)

Wait, that was you-?

 

HELGA

-Thatch, why are you running from your

friends again?

 

He’s taken aback. He avoids her gaze and stammers.

 

MILO

I can’t- I can’t help them… and they can

take care of themselves. It’s fine.

 

HELGA

You know damn well it’s not ‘fine’. That

woman is insane!

 

MILO

Yeah, and what can I do to stop her? Huh?!

Me! And I can’t, I-I can’t go back to them…

that prophecy-

 

HELGA

-But don’t you understand?! By trying to

avoid your fate, you only fulfilled it!

 

MILO

What? No, she said-

 

HELGA

-She said you would cause your friends

great pain. Well, what’s the worst thing

you could possibly do to them? You left

them when they needed you most!

 

Milo opens his mouth to retort, but comes to realize she’s right.

Stunned, he turns and gazes out the window to the white void. Helga checks off a box on the clipboard and it VANISHES. She gives him a minute before speaking up.

 

HELGA (CONT’D)

I always kinda liked you, kid. You never

gave up.

(Suddenly SEVERE, drilling)

But for the last eighty years, you’ve been

killing me. Snap out of it! So, you messed

up! You’ve done it before, and you’re gonna

keep doing it, but it doesn’t matter! Because

you always came back. You can’t keep

running- Don’t you think you’ve been

through enough-!?

 

MILO

-Alright, alright!!

 

Milo throws his hands up and stomps away, angrily JIGGLING the door knob.

 

HELGA

That’s not the way out.

 

Suddenly, he collapses to his knees, covering his face; The crushing weight of his life thus far overwhelms him. Leaning on the door, Milo wells up with tears and quietly WEEPS.

 

HELGA (CONT’D)

Oh good lord... I- I’m sorry I yelled…

Thatch, c’mon.

 

But now that it’s finally come out, he can’t stop. Confused and at a loss, Helga awkwardly pats him on the head. Not her forte.

 

HELGA (CONT’D)

I know this isn’t the best moment, but

your gown came open again.

 

MILO

(Fixing it)

Sorry.

 

HELGA

Quite alright. I’m immune to nudity after

working for Mr. Whitmore.

 

She presents a tissue box out of thin air and helps him up. He nervously wipes away his tears.

 

MILO

It’s just been so long… and I don’t know

who’s gonna kill me faster, Skinner, or my

friends. What do I do…?

 

HELGA

Don’t make me say it, kid. All you have to

do is take heart. And follow that trail.

 

Touched, Milo smiles. She straightens him up, fixing his gown and glasses.

 

HELGA (CONT’D)

It’s only you this time. Think you can

handle it?

 

Milo SIGHS heavily, shaking his head, feeling his wounded side.

 

MILO

You’re omnipotent. You know if I’m gonna

die.

 

HELGA

Classified.

 

Milo watches her and hesitates, timid.

 

MILO

Will I ever see her again?

 

She stops fixing and looks up, his eyes imploring and innocent.

She softly smiles. Leaning, she places a KISS on his cheek. Milo is at first pleasantly surprised but cringes.

 

MILO (CONT’D)

That was weird. That was also really

unprofessional, y’know.

 

HELGA

Indeed. Brace yourself.

 

MILO

What?

 

Helga PUNCHES him very hard in the face-

 

**EXT. THE ROAD**

-Milo CRASHES onto the pavement, the loud screeching of tires and shouting of passerby reawakening him to the world.

He stares around wildly as people rush to help. He feels his cheek where Helga punched him- was it real?!

 

RANDO

Are you alright? You’re bleeding!

 

MILO

No, I’m good, I’m fine, thanks!

 

He stumbles off and LEAPS aside, nearly hitting another car.

**ON THE HOSPITAL LAWN**

Determined, Milo peeks through bushes outside the hospital:

The remaining goons are FLYING off the ground in their exo-suits to the roof, escaping into helicopters parked on top.

 

MILO

Great. Where do I get-?

 

He turns: Packard’s helicopter conveniently hides in the bushes nearby.

 **INT. PACKARD’S HELICOPTER:** In the driver’s seat, Milo shivers from the cold and frantically wraps medical tape around his middle over the wound. He searches the space.

 

MILO

Manual, manual, where’s the manual?! I

can’t even drive a car-!

 

He SLAMS his fist onto the control board – VROOOM. The motor comes to life, the blades REVOLVING.

 **EXT. HOSPITAL LAWN:** The chopper hovers off the ground - Milo CHEERS. It DIPS into a tree and he SCREAMS before setting it straight.

He FLIES into the air, lagging and bobbing behind the other choppers like a drunk, migrating bird as it begins to SNOW.

 

**INT. ENEMY HELICOPTER**

A goon drives the chopper – behind him, the reunited Atlantis team is SHOUTING obscenities at the top of their lungs, FRENZIED.

They ZIP IT when a goon SHOOTS at the wall above Vinny’s head.

 

MRS. PACKARD

Everyone, shut up! We are NOT gonna die

unless we keep this up, so quit it!!

 

MOLIERE

Bah! Chaos is the only way we reconcile.

 

DR. SWEET

Man, what in the  _hell_  happened to you?

 

MOLIERE

I showered! So what?! I showered and

showered- still would not wash away the

filthy shame.

 

They watch him and fall silent, solemnly agreeing.

 

AUDREY

No matter where I went, I saw you guys.

Everywhere.

 

COOKIE

If we live, I ain’t never pickin’

fisticuffs with y’all ever again!

 

VINNY

But we can’t not fight. We tried.

 

MRS. PACKARD

This time we don’t have to leave.

 

Her words resonate with them. Mole wells up with tears and WHIMPERS- The goon turns and GROWLS at him, shutting him up.

 

DR. SWEET

Yeah, ‘cause this time we’re gonna be

mutated into evil, crystal lackeys.

 

 

**EXT. THE SKY - DUSK**

The fleet of choppers fly into a mist. Milo’s chopper bobs behind.

 **IN PACKARD’S HELICOPTER:**  Milo squints through the cloud as it CLEARS- revealing the long, green patch of land.

He looks to the GPS map in the controls.

 

MILO

Iceland. Of course. Back where this all

started.

 

He grimaces, gripping his side. He SIGHS and turns to the passenger seat: Vinny’s small supply of ammunition and Audrey’s baseball bat.

 

**EXT. GRASSY PLAIN - NIGHT**

The goons forcefully escort the team onto the bridge of the castle. Far behind, a helicopter lands off-screen with a big THUD.

 

**INT. CASTLE HALLWAY**

Goons march the hall, supervising the area.

KABLAM- a wall EXPLODES and CAVES IN atop multiple goons, SMASHING them to pieces. The remaining goons look up, shocked:

Out of the cloud of debris, Milo appears; bat in hand with a belt of grenades slung over his shoulder. He climbs in looking real heroic until he sees them and SHRINKS.

 

MILO

Oh, god- sorry-!

 

-They FIRE at his head and he ROLLS out of the way, RUNNING-

They chase him around the corner to a high-ceiling hall of columns. Searching, the goons ZAP right through them all.

The columns CRUMBLE - no sign of Milo. They run off.

Milo slides down from the top of a broken column and stumbles to the ground. Dazed, he holds his head, blinking hard. From his POINT OF VIEW, the room is BLURRY and SPINNING.

He grits his teeth, holding his injured side, and keeps moving.

 **INT. STAIRWELL:**  He RACES up a stone stairwell and a goon FLIES at him - he GASPS and SWINGS the bat, SMASHING the goon to pieces.

He clumsily climbs the tall tower, SMASHING more goons as they appear, until he’s BLOCKED by a squad of them, weapons raised.

Milo SKIDS and turns heel back down the steps as they FIRE- but another squadron blocks his path.

Thinking fast, he LEAPS out a window as they SWIPE for him-

 

**EXT. ROOFTOP**

Milo CRASHES onto a roof many feet below the tower and TUMBLES- he barely grabs hold and dangles from the edge.

He GROANS, looking down- a PIT OF LAVA surrounds the linked towers.

BLAM- the goons FIRE at Milo’s fingers from the tower above and he frantically climbs away. They keep firing, BLASTING the roof.

 

MILO

Really wishing you'd taught me to play

baseball, grandpa-!

 

Hanging by one arm, Milo pulls a grenade from the belt and tosses it in the air. He SWINGS the bat-

The grenade SAILS and the goons stare- then it PLUMMETS, missing the tower by a mile. Milo GROANS.

The grenade falls into the lava pit and EXPLODES- causing a violent BURST of lava. The earth beside the pit QUAKES and CRUMBLES- The ground GIVES WAY and the tower full of goons TUMBLES along with it, right towards Milo.

He clamors onto the roof and RUNS like crazy- the shadow of the tower LOOMING-

 

**INT. THE FLOOR BELOW**

Skinner and four goons push Kida through the hall on the stretcher. Two goons hang back at the sound of RUMBLING while Skinner disappears within the automatic metal door.

SMASH!- the ceiling CAVES IN as the tower COLLAPSES, CRUSHING them.

Milo ROLLS to the floor from the collision and MOANS in pain. He sees the shattered goon’s hand beside his huge gun.

 

MILO

Hey, thanks.

 

He hooks his bat into the belt and hoists up the gun, smug.

 

MILO (CONT’D)

Pret-ty smooth, Milo.

 

He stands- his hospital gown snags on a rock and the buttons come undone. Butt-naked, he YELPS, trying to conceal himself.

 

**INT. PRISONER HALLWAY**

Two goons open a sliding, mechanical door– Inside the small room, the team LEAPS to their feet and CLUSTER to the furthest corner, horrified.

   
DR. SWEET

Get back, zombie scum-!

 

 **IN THE CELL:**  Sweet protects them with extended arms as the goons hover, waving their guns.

They SNATCH Mole’s foot out from under him and DRAG him away.

 

MOLIERE

Avenge meee-!!!

 

AUDREY

-No!!

 

Audrey lunges, SLAMMING the back of the goon’s head, CRACKING him.

Sneering, he drops Mole and forcefully YANKS her out instead.

The goons SLAM the door. Frantic, the guys rush over and POUND on it. Thinking fast, Vinny grabs the sliding door by the hinge.

 

VINNY

No, we push- on three!

 

 **EXT. PRISONER HALLWAY:**  One goon restrains Audrey and pulls up her sleeve as the other extracts the sharp-edged serum crystal, inching it closer to her skin-

 

AUDREY

Nononono-!!

 

-BLAM BLAM BLAM- they are BLOWN to crystal pieces before her.

Her jaw DROPS: through the smoke, down the hall, Milo fumbles and DROPS the gun, shrinking away from her.

 

MILO

-Okay, please don’t hit me- I’m so sore-

I-I got hit by a car, fell down a tower,

still not sure if I got punched-

 

-Audrey runs and THROWS her arms around him, bursting into tears.

 

AUDREY

You- idiot-!

 

Taken aback then relieved, Milo smiles, returning the warm embrace.

 

MILO (CONT’D)

…Y’know this is the first hug I’ve had

in, like, eighty years?

 

AUDREY

Me too. Milo, I’m sorry- I should never

have yelled at you. I was so, so stupid-

 

CRASH - Over her shoulder, Milo stares: The other guys CHARGE around the corner then STOP in their tracks, astonished.

 

MILO

No. I never should’ve left.

 

He smiles at them. Audrey pulls away, wiping her tears as the guys gape, reluctant to move.

 

MILO (CONT’D)

I can’t read you guys- you gonna punch me

or kiss me, or-? Whatever it is, please,

just get it outta your system-

 

-without a word, they wrap their arms around him- Sweet squeezes and LIFTS them all, nearly squishing them to death. Milo does a DOUBLE TAKE at Mole.

 

MILO (CONT’D)

Who the hell are you?!

 

 **DOWN THE HALL:**  They rush around the corner, searching for an exit. Sweet shoves his massive coat over Milo as he trades the grenades.

 

MILO

Jeez, what’ve I gotten us into now?

 

VINNY

Hey, at least we’re on the ground. Beats

a hot-air balloon.

 

ASHIMOKEB (O.S.)

Or a sinking battleship.

 

Shocked, Milo turns – the Atlanteans WAVE from their cell.

The lock is BLASTED open with the gun and they immediately swarm and SEIZE Milo into a hug.

 

MILO

But-!? How did-?! Hey, I told you guys

to stay!

 

SAJEBE

Well, my pale friend, nobody can really

tell Kida what to do.

 

MILO

…W-What?

 

Ashi realizes and excitedly GRABS him-

 

ASHIMOKEB

Kida! Kida is here, Milo! She-!!

 

-we hear a DISTANT CRASH. Out the window, a tower QUAKES with blue crystal energy then returns to normal. Milo’s jaw drops.

 

VINNY

…She’s Skinner’s lab rat.

 

MILO

(Dazed, straining to think)

Okay… okay, okay, okay… oh, god-!!

 

-Panicked, he tries to BOLT and the guys GRAB and turn him around-

 

AUDREY

-C’mon, what do we do?!

 

MILO

Okay, w-we gotta destroy all her weapons.

Every last one. There’s a lava pit between

the towers- trash ‘em in there.

 

   
DR. SWEET

(Running off)

We got it. You get Kida.

 

MILO

What?! No, wait-! Guys!

 

GUARD 2

(Hand on Milo’s shoulder)

Kida has become the most powerful being

in the world.

 

GUARD 1

And you broke her heart. Good luck!

 

Everyone races off. Abandoned, Milo GROANS in turmoil. He looks back to the tower, uneasy yet thrilled.

 

**INT. HALLWAY**

A fleet of goons march the hall. One in the back of the line is YANKED away. Alerted, the others turn around - he’s gone.

Confused, they turn back and SCREAM- Ashi and Sajebe LEAP from pillars above with their spears-

 

**EXT. CLIFFSIDE**

Vinny and Sweet TOSS piles upon piles of guns and weapons into the burning lava below. A gun in Vinny’s hand SPROUTS knives.

 

VINNY

Very necessary. Prepares dinner  _and_  murders

the innocent.

 

They turn and SCREAM- a new fleet of goons CHARGE at them from the castle-

Sweet and Vinny RUN- the earth beneath them GIVES WAY- they TUMBLE into a dug-out pit and the zombie fleet falls in right after them-

As the goons fall to their deaths, Vinny is latched onto Sweet's leg who dangles from the dirt ledge, held tight by a grimy hand.

Covered in dirt, Mole MANIACALLY LAUGHS as he helps them out of the pit.

 

MOLIERE

I am ALIVE!!!

 

He drops and makes snow angels in the dirt- then YELPS as he's run over by Sajebe and Ashi, who trip and FALL, weapons spilling everywhere. They gasp for breath, exhausted.

 

SAJEBE

There must be a faster way.

 

VROOOM- An armored van SWERVES to their spot-

The sliding door opens and two goons BURST out, LUNGING at them-

They’re both SKEWERED through the middle by Audrey’s bat. She SWINGS it and SHATTERS them on the ground in a BURST of light. The guys gape at her as she steps back inside the car.

 

AUDREY

Get in.

 

 

**INSIDE THE CASTLE**

The car SPEEDS through the hall, Cookie FIRING out the window with a gun at goons- the rest become SPEED-BUMPS.

Ashi and Sajebe JOG behind the van, picking up the weapons and FLINGING them out the windows to the lava.

They stop to catch their breath, Ashi leaning on the wall. The wall shifts from his weight and MOVES- a hidden room. 

Ashi looks within and his jaw drops. He grabs Sajebe and she GASPS in terror at what is inside-

 **DOWN THE HALL:**  The car barrels down the halls when they SCREAM and CRASH- colliding into another van, full of goons.

Audrey REVERSES the car when they BUMP into another van behind them. Trapped, she angrily HONKS. Road rage. These crystal guys can't fucking drive.

 

AUDREY

Morons!!

 

Cookie aims his gun when the doors of the van behind them SWING open-

The two Atlantean guards LEAP over their van, SMASHING the goons to pieces with their spears and slaying them with bow and arrow.

The guys watch, stunned: the guards clear the wreckage and hop inside the vacated van. They casually drive past, waving.

 

COOKIE

They can drive?!

 

They lean out the car to watch them go - the van clumsily SWERVES to a downward staircase and it PLUMMETS- BANG, CLATTER, CRASH-

 

VINNY

Nope.

 

A new FLEET of goons LEAP onto their stopped car- they SCREAM- Audrey SPEEDS OFF-

 

**INT. SKINNER’S LAB**

WHAM - in another burst of light, Skinner is THROWN across the room, knocking over a table. The lab is a MESS.

An exhausted, disheveled Kida is restrained to an electrically charged fence. She’s glowing bright, stripped down to her underclothes.

She glowers at Skinner who picks herself up, holding a syringe of serum. Goons stand guard, shifting nervously.

 

SKINNER

C’mon, c’mon-!

 

-Skinner injects the needle into her arm- Kida’s body BURSTS with light, THROWING Skinner away once again.

 

SKINNER (CONT’D)

Fine. Won’t take it this way-

 

She SNAPS her fingers - the goons shut off the electric fence and Kida crumples to the ground, running out of strength.

The compartment in the vat RISES - steam POURING out. Kida recoils- the goons GRAB her-

They chain her to the compartment over the hellish pool.

 

KIDA

You will take me. But please, spare them.

Please.

 

SKINNER

You don’t have that kind of authority.

Not anymore.

 

She shrugs and flips the switch. The compartment shifts and LOWERS.

Kida STRUGGLES against the chains as the boiling serum inches closer-

The mechanism HALTS- the compartment powers down.

 

SKINNER (CONT’D)

What?!

 

Skinner SHOVES the confused goon from the controls, searching for a glitch. The goon points at the surveillance camera screens:

Eyes growing wide, Kida weakly lifts her head up to the monitor, astounded. It can't be.

ON SCREEN: In a control closet, Milo YANKS dozens of wires out of their sockets and TAKES OFF.

 

SKINNER (CONT’D)

Thatch. That idiot followed us. Lucky he’s

heading for the armor bay.

 

Skinner hammers in a code on the control board.

 

**INT. ARMOR BAY**

Milo RUNS along the hall lined with armor suits when THUMP – the door in front of him BARS itself shut.

He skids to a stop and turns – the door he came from BARS itself, too. Frantic, he pushes on it but it won't budge.

The suits lining the walls AWAKE with power and begin to BEEP; a countdown appearing: detonation in ten seconds.

Out of breath, Milo stumbles away and trips to his knees. This is it.

Accepting his fate, he covers his head. He closes his eyes-

 **OUTSIDE THE BUILDING:**  KABOOOOOM - the ceiling and walls BLAST APART and crumble, consumed in flames.

 

**INT. SKINNER’S LAB**

The surveillance camera BLACKS OUT from the blast.

Smiling, Skinner turns back- and SLAMS her fist on the controls-

 

SKINNER

NO!

 

Kida’s VANISHED, the chains broken, a hole SIZZLING in the wall.

 

**INT. ARMOR BAY**

Shrouded by a soft blue glow, Milo hesitantly comes out of position, lifting his head, amazed - A CRYSTAL SHIELD protects him from the blast.

He holds his breath, knowing exactly what this means. He slowly turns:

Glowing fiercely, her extended arms sustaining the shield around them, Kida stares down at Milo, breathless.

Thunderstruck, Milo stares back, his heart catching.

She silently lowers the shield - surrounding them with flaming wreckage. But they pay no mind, the rest of the world already forgotten.

They are rooted; but the intense longing becomes conflicted with uncertainty. Their lifetime-long heartache and solitude is now more evident than ever. They see it in the others eyes, creating a painful divide between them. What words can fix this?

CRASH- feet away, rubble SHIFTS and BURSTS - the two snap out of it- Milo leaps to his feet.

A goon BLASTS through the floor, clamoring and ZOOMING out in a flying exo-suit, geared to attack.

Milo and Kida shrink- an entire ARMY of goons FLY into the air, filling the sky, surrounding them, weapons raised.

 

**INT. SKINNER’S LAB**

A small panel in the wall of the lab mechanically OPENS: inside is a small shelf containing an instrument - a TRIGGER with a button.

On her last nerve, Skinner snatches it out. She opens it up - hidden within it is a sharp BLADE of serum-crystal. Her last resort.

She closes it and enters a code on a pad on the wall- an even bigger panel OPENS before her. Smoke POURS out of the room. She glares up at something huge-

 

**EXT. CASTLE RUINS**

Cornered, Milo stumbles protectively in front of Kida when they hear RUMBLING and SCREAMING-

A van SMASHES out of a tower, SAILING through the air - ON FIRE.

It ROLLS- the guys FLING themselves out of it, aflame and CURSING, as the car full of goons TUMBLES into the lava.

After cooling off, they notice Milo and Kida, gaping at their brash arrival. Excited, they all SHOUT and RUSH to them, grabbing them.

 

COOKIE

Hey!! Lookit us! We’re all here!

 

MOLIERE

Finally-!!

 

MILO

-Uh, really not the time-

 

VINNY

-Oh jeez, they’re still making up-

 

Embarrassed, Vinny ushers the others away when they are FACE-TO-FACE with an armored goon- they YELP.

They gape at the fleet in the sky, turning at the sound of RUMBLING-

CRASH- a nearby wall is BLOWN down - they recoil:

Donned in the largest and most threatening armor yet, Skinner mechanically STOMPS out of the crumbling hole. Her powerful suit LIGHTS UP with energy, gun barrels and ammunition EMERGE and LOCK into place on her arms. Her orange eyes FLASH with rage.

 

SKINNER

Outrun me now, assholes!

 

Stiff and sweating, the guys stare all around. They are supremely outnumbered and tiny.

  

MRS. PACKARD

Welp.

 

Packard opens a small box from her belt that reads: FOR EMERGENCIES ONLY. She pulls out a cigarette, lighting it in a nearby wreckage flame.

Before it gets to her mouth, a goon spitefully ZAPS it out of her hand.

 

DR. SWEET

Oh shit-!

 

Stone-faced, Packard turns to the goon: are you fucking serious? She hoists her gun and RAINS HELLFIRE upon the fleet: IT BEGINS.

Goons BLAST APART from her bullets. More ZOOM IN and FIRE BACK-

They DUCK when Kida conjures a SHIELD over them. Furious, she THROWS its energy-

Goons are SHATTERED in the wide explosion, the rest ZOOMING off-

 

MILO

Don’t let ‘em get away!

 

The guys DASH after them- but Kida’s caught and BLASTED by a hit, SMASHING into a wall.

Gun unsheathed, Skinner FLIES over her and aims again- Kida SLAMS her arm aside and KICKS her middle with a powerful blow that sends her FLYING.

The guys RUN through the collision course of ruins, dodging BLASTS from the goons above and FIRING over their shoulders.

The goons keep coming- from their suits, they extract GRENADES.

Sweet YANKS the trigger-crazy Packard behind a pile of rock- just as an orange grenade DETONATES where she stood.

They duck behind a pile diagonal to Milo, hiding within the trenches of rubble, FIRING above. He YELPS- Audrey YANKS him away as a shot narrowly misses him.

Audrey BATS away any grenades that bounce their way. In a BLAST, Cookie and Mole TUMBLE beside them, singed and smoking.

 

COOKIE

We needa miracle!

 

MOLIERE

We need Kida!

 

MILO

She’s a little busy!!

 

Far behind, Skinner THROWS Kida, SMASHING her through a wall.

At another nearby pile, Vinny THROWS his own grenades from the belt. When he reaches for more, there’s only one left.

 

VINNY

Stupid, useless thing-!!

 

He rips off the belt and THROWS it-

KABOOOM- the unexpectedly MASSIVE DETONATION DESTROYS the area.

Vinny’s eyes pop, amazed. Did he do that? Milo turns behind them-

 

MILO

Jeez, there you are-!

 

Ashi and Sajebe are dragging over a HUGE rocket-gun, SMOKING.

 

ASHIMOKEB

Look what we found!!

 

MOLIERE

Ohohoo!! Do it again!!

 

As goons FIRE down on them, Sajebe jumps behind the barrel and SHOOTS- The massive, crystal bullet DEMOLISHES the army, BURSTING on a tower-

The tower crumbles and PLUMMETS down onto Kida and Skinner-

Kida CATCHES the collapsing wall with great strength and HURLS it at Skinner- CRASH!

 

SKINNER

Ouch!!! C'mon!!

 

KIDA

Stop this! You know I can kill you!

 

The rocks tumble away and BURST apart- Skinner climbs out, her gun barrels FIRE UP-

Skinner SHOOTS- Kida BLOCKS- the constant beam BURSTS off her shield.

Maddened, Skinner CEASES fire and ZOOMS- Kida THROWS the shield but Skinner CRASHES into her, LIFTING her into the air.

They HURTLE, CLASHING into towers. Kida TEARS at the machinery of Skinner’s suit, RIPPING the shoulder and chest plates off, exposing her flesh-

CRASH- Skinner PUMMELS Kida through the wall, flattening her to the floor of her lab.

 **ON THE RUINS:**  Milo looks over to the sound in fear while the others continue to fight. Ducking the crossfire, he RACES through the wreckage for the lab.

 

**INT. SKINNER'S LAB**

Pinning her on the crater left in the floor, Skinner SMASHES the dazed Kida left and right. Wires sparking, she raises both armored arms up for a BIG SMASH-

THUNK - Skinner CRIES OUT in pain- a flying arrow sinks into her exposed shoulder.

On the catwalk above, bow raised, Guard 1 GLARES at Skinner with burning rage.

Disoriented, bleeding, Skinner lifts her malfunctioning gun to him-

Guard 2 ROLLS out from behind the overturned van beside them and AIMS - THUNK- arrow striking her square in the CHEST.

Battered, Kida wiggles out from under her as the guards SEIZE Skinner, gasping. Merciless, they DRAG her to her vat-

 

SKINNER

No-! No, no-!!

 

-And DUMP her inside of it.

As she plunges into the steaming serum, SCREAMING - her small trigger is THROWN from her.

She SUBMERGES completely, the pool bubbling.

Milo clamors over the rubble into the space- the trigger BOUNCES off the wall and spins to a stop between them - its button is lit up, BLINKING.

 

MILO

W-what is that?

 

Kida looks to him, equally confused. The lights in the room flicker OUT- they GASP- we hear LOW RUMBLING, quaking the building.

 **ON CASTLE RUINS:** The guys BLAST the last goons to pieces then pause, looking up in fear:

STREAKING to the stars from behind the castle are A DOZEN MISSILES.

Milo, Kida and the guards stumble out to join the others, gaping at the sky in utter terror. Kida's vision couldn't be stopped.

 

KIDA

No-!

 

MOLIERE

If just one blast could sink Atlantis-

 

DR. SWEET

-These could blow a chunk outta the whole

northern hemisphere.

 

They look to each other, unable to find the words. It's over. Devastated, Audrey drops her bat and wearily sits on a pile of rubble. Sweet sits beside her, gripping her shoulder.

 

COOKIE

Welp. Figured we'd all get buried

together in the end. Didn't think it'd be

face-down, eating nuclear fallout.

 

Sajebe tosses the rocket gun as Ashi pulls her protectively to him.

Hesitant, Milo turns to Kida. She tears her gaze from the streaking missiles to his, overwhelmed.

 

MILO

Y-you can make shields-

 

KIDA

-No, they are not big or strong enough…

Even our crystal needed the help of the

stone giants.

 

Milo stares from her to the others. He cringes; he has the worst idea.

 

**MOMENTS LATER**

The guys locate the fallen goons, EJECTING the crystal corpses from their exo-suits. They climb inside the armor, SUITING UP. Audrey rounds on Milo-

 

AUDREY

So, she’s gonna shoot us with crystal

power, without killing us, and we’ll make

a shield?!

 

COOKIE

(FLYING by in a suit)

Don’t forget to clap yer hands!

 

MILO

I know, I know, it’s so stupid-

 

ASHIMOKEB

-Then it will set a new bar for us!

 

Ashi smiles, then clumsily JETS into the air and SCREAMS.

 

VINNY

If we wanna detonate these safely, we

gotta go high. Like, real high.

 

Kida nods and hurries over to the last remaining tower.

Everyone SUITS UP and FLIES OFF, except Milo.

 

MILO

W-wait, Kida- I-

 

This could be their last; She stops climbing and turns to him, expectant. He’s rooted- all the words catching in his throat.

Something behind them SHIFTS- they turn-

 **ON THE LAB:**  On the other end of the flaming warzone, a gleaming, orange hand emerges from the steaming serum-

CRYSTALLIZED AND ENRAGED, Skinner DRAGS her undead body out of the vat!

 

MILO

Go! Go, go, hurry!

 

KIDA

No, Milo-!

 

He RUSHES off- Kida hesitates before scrambling up the tower.

 **ON THE CANYON:**  The guys reach the edges of the canyon, surrounding the castle.

Mole looks down in horror: his feet dangling thousands of feet in the air.

Uneasy, they look up to the bombs then to each other. This can't possibly work.

 **ON CASTLE RUINS:**  Armor decaying off her, arrows still stuck in her body, Crystal-Skinner staggers out of the ruins of the lab, dripping with toxic waste-

BOOM- the walls CRUMBLE down on her- Milo comes around the corner with the rocket gun, FIRING AWAY.

Skinner emerges, SMASHING through the rock, undamaged. Shocked, Milo FIRES directly at her:

It KNOCKS her back some feet with minimal cracking - her crystal skin more powerful than the others. She GLOWS with rage.

 

 **ON THE TOWER:**  Fearful, Kida looks over her shoulder at Milo and Skinner below before climbing into the highest window of the tower.

Once inside, she focuses, MUSTERING her energy and it SWELLS-

CRASH- in a BURST of light, the walls and ceiling are BLOWN APART, exposing her to the night air - a clear shot of the horizon.

The entire tower ALIGHTS down to the earth with the strong energy pouring out of her.

Glowing furiously, she raises her arm to the canyon. The energy SURGES through her to her fingertips and finally RELEASES-

 

 **ON THE CANYON:**  In mid-air, Ashi sees the pure blue BEAM OF LIGHT coming right for him-

 

ASHIMOKEB

Of course she hits me first-!!

 

It STRIKES him- his suit energizes, VIBRATING, encased in its glow.

SCREAMING with fear and delight, Ashi CLAPS his armored hands-

WHOOOOSH- a swell of crystal energy GROWS from his opened arms, spreading like fire across the sky - THE SHIELD.

 

ASHIMOKEB

Ha-ha! It is working! Do you see this?!

 

 **ON THE TOWER:**  Stunned, Kida smiles and POWERS UP for the others-

 

 **ON THE CANYON** : One by one they are HIT with the same lightning strikes of crystal power and VIBRATE-

 

AUDREY

¡No hay manera de mierda!

 

They CLAP- the crystal shield GROWS and covers the entire canyon.

 

 **ON CASTLE RUINS:**  Milo lowers the gun to look up, in awe, as the protective shield dome completes itself overhead. It worked!

Skinner BLASTS through a wall of rock and stomps towards him-

 

 **ON THE CANYON:**  The first missile PLUMMETS to the earth, contacting the shield- KABOOOOM!

 

 **ON THE RUINS:**  When the bomb bursts, the ground QUAKES VIOLENTLY, throwing both Milo and Skinner aside.

 

 **ON THE CANYON:**  The guys CHEER. The bombs can't break their shield.

 

 **ON THE TOWER:**  Kida STUMBLES as the tower SHAKES. She steadies herself and lifts her arms to the sky-

Kida FIRES a constant BEAM of energy to the crest of the shield dome, coating it with extra support. Surging with godlike power, her toes gently lift off the floor, the energy suspending her in midair.  

The second and third bomb EXPLODE- she GASPS and SWAYS. She struggles, losing steam.

 

 **ON THE RUINS:**  Skinner climbs over the heap of her crumbling towers and is SHOT AT by Milo once again.

She collapses into the dirt. Writhing, she looks over her hands: mutated, crackling and horrifying.

She snatches up a nearby gun, burning with malice.

 

SKINNER

All those years, the crystal consumed me.

Ruined me! And it’s your fault-!

 

She FIRES through a blockade of rock, FURIOUS. Milo nervously stands his ground as she advances on him-

 

SKINNER (CONT’D)

If you didn’t show up, none of this

would’ve happened-!

 

BLAM- Milo FIRES and she’s THROWN off her feet. She ROLLS down the pile of rubble and Milo steps atop it.

 

MILO

Before tonight, I would’ve agreed with

that. But I never built these weapons. I

didn’t pull the trigger for you, you did-

 

-Boiling, Skinner FIRES- the rock beneath his feet gives way and he STUMBLES down-

She GRABS him and THROWS him hard to the ground, blind with rage- She POINTS her gun right at his head.

He glares back at her. Slowly, she lowers it.

 

SKINNER

Why kill you when you’re nearly there

already?

 

The steps on Milo’s injured side and he cringes with pain.

 

MILO

Come- on-!

 

She glowers up to the tower and Kida’s crystal beam of light. With one last push, Skinner steps off Milo, leaving him paralyzed, and marches to the tower.

 

 **ON THE TOWER:** Exhausted, Kida barely keeps up the stream of energy and turns her head to look down at the ruins - but Skinner and Milo are gone.

She GASPS- an orange arm SEIZES her around the neck- Skinner viciously YANKS her to the floor-

 

 **ON THE CANYON:**  Kida’s stream of energy is CUT OFF; the crystal dome’s brightness diminishes.

 

 **ON THE RUINS:**  Lying dazed in the rubble, Milo feels around himself with shaking hands for the rocket gun; he spots it far across the debris, flung too far from him.

He grits his teeth and turns his throbbing head; He GROANS, irritated - lying beside him in the wreckage is Audrey’s bat.

 

 **ON THE CANYON:**  Another bomb BURSTS on the shell- weakening the shield even more. Terrified, the guys watch the world below them rumbling.

 

MOLIERE

What is happening!?

 

DR. SWEET

Don’t panic- just hold on!!

 

 **ON THE TOWER:**  Skinner WRESTLES Kida into a chokehold- Kida struggles, defensive energy frantically BURSTS from her body - but the serum within Skinner overpowers her.

Skinner plucks the gleaming, serum-ified arrow out of her own chest and RAISES it, aiming for Kida’s heart- when she looks up and GASPS-

WHAM- she’s SLAMMED in the face, releasing Kida.

A furious Milo stands over Kida with the bat, now split and splintered in half from the force of impact.

Skinner turns back around, seething: her burning face fractured, crackling. She LUNGES like an animal-

In a BURST OF FURY, Kida CRIES OUT and FIRES a WALL of crystal energy-

Skinner is THROWN off the tower from the blast and SCREAMS, plummeting into the lava river below. For good.

Milo watches over the side as Kida collapses. Her physical glow FLICKERS then expires almost completely.

Frantic, Milo drops down beside her, gently lifting her head.

 

MILO

Hey- c’mon, Kida, c’mon, we already got

this far!

 

She’s limp - the shield above them continues to lose strength.

 

MILO (CONT’D)

Hey- it’s my fault the crystal did this

to you- we’re not done here ‘til I

get it all outta you!

 

Thinking hard, Milo pulls out the bracelet from his coat and presses it into her hand, holding it.

 

MILO (CONT’D)

There, see? Finally back where it belongs.

 

He smiles. Kida opens her eyes, painfully looking up at him: it’s hopeless. She touches his cheek, adjusting his glasses as his smile fades.

They GASP- with another missile hit, the tower QUAKES violently- Milo protectively whisks Kida into his arms as the world RUMBLES-

Finally rejoined, she clings, burying her face into his shoulder. Blinking back tears, he squeezes her tight.

Milo looks up: he sees sky - the crystal shield is dissipated.

 

 **ON THE CANYON** : The guys watch with dread as their shield vanishes. One last bomb is on its way down. They’re wide open.

The guys look to each other, miles apart, desperate, and turn to the tower. Nothing.

 

 **ON THE TOWER:**  Milo looks away from above to Kida. He holds her, tender, forehead to hers.

 

MILO

There was not one damn day I didn’t

regret leaving. Not one. Kida-

 

She touches his lips, shutting him up. Welling up in tears, she weakly nods; I'm sorry, too.

They drink in the moment. Finally, Milo leans in and they kiss.

Starting from her hand, holding her bracelet, Kida begins to GLOW again. Not blue, but WHITE. It spreads down her body-

It gets BRIGHTER and STRONGER, BLINDING. Stupefied, Milo sits up, breaking away-

 

MILO

-What the hell-?!

 

-Realizing it’s working, Kida climbs him and kisses him again- enabling MAGIC DISNEY KISS®-

 **ON THE CANYON:**  The guys turn and see the tower - it BURSTS with energy, the blinding light SPREADING, beams SHOOTING-

The pure beams of energy reach them, OVER-ENERGIZING their suits.

 

COOKIE

Hot damn!

 

Armor SPARKING and QUAKING, he CLAPS again-

The others follow, CLAPPING-recreating the SHIELD in a FLASH of light.

 

VINNY

Where was that two minutes ago, guys?!

 

 **ON THE SKY:**  The bomb PLUNGES- the white, super-shield QUICKLY REBUILDS under it, barely able to finish itself-

KABOOOOM!

 

 **ON THE TOWER:**  The violent reverberations from the blast TOPPLE what’s left of the structure-

Milo and Kida hold tight but the floor CRUMBLES beneath them, thrown apart in the AVALANCHE of stone.

 

 **ON THE CANYON:**  The guys CHEER, colliding into each other and SPINNING with glee, until they see the tower CRUMBLING in the distance.

Their faces fall and they ZOOM over in alarm.

 

**EXT. ON THE RUINS**

As clouds of debris clear, Kida stumbles over the wreckage of rock and trips to the ground.

She GASPS- her knee bleeds. She touches the blood, shocked, and examines her hands, clutching her face, her chest, unable to believe it - the crystal power is GONE.

Her awe is replaced by terror as she stares up ahead- she SCRAMBLES over the rock.

 

KIDA

No, no, no, no-!

 

Lying feet away is Milo, lifeless. Kida crawls to his side as he stirs and grips his side. She turns him over, pulling back the coat-

She GASPS in horror, bursting into tears: His bloody wound is now nearly black, dark orange streaks of infection spreading up his side.

 

KIDA (CONT’D)

No, no-! Milo, what did you do?!

 

MILO

She-she got me earlier. It’s fine, just

a scratch-

 

He tries to sit up but she forcibly lays him back down.

 

KIDA

Do not look, you will puke-! You did not

say something-?! I cannot- it is gone!

The power is gone!

 

She desperately presses her shaking hands on him - it does nothing.

 

MILO

That’s good, right? You’re free now-

 

-He YELPS and Kida GASPS, terrified. He grimaces in disgust.

 

MILO (CONT’D)

I looked.

 

Anguished tears pour down Kida’s cheeks as she holds him closer, helpless.

Afar, the guys hover over the lava and EJECT from their suits, LEAPING onto land as their armor FALLS to the river below. They quickly climb over the rubble.

 

ASHIMOKEB

No- what happened?

 

They gather as Kida gently lies Milo down, leaving consciousness.

Sweet examines him - he pulls back Milo's coat and recoils. The guys shift with unease. Kida looks to him, all hope gone.

 

DR. SWEET

Look, I- I can patch ‘im up, but he needs

to get back to Atlantis… or he’ll die.

 

COOKIE

Then c’mon, let’s go-!

 

KIDA

-Wait! The entrance to the caves is one-

way only! Once inside, you cannot return

to the surface… ever.

 

They stare, speechless, from her to Milo, heartbroken.

 

AUDREY

But- but we just got you guys back!

 

Sajebe grips her arm as the guys hopelessly look to each other.

 

**EXT. ISLAND – DAY**

Packard’s helicopter is parked atop the tiny rock island protruding from the ocean.

The Atlanteans and Kida help a bandaged Milo to the crevice of the rock. At its edge, he stops and turns around.

Gathered together, the team watches, miserable. Milo weakly smiles.

 

MILO

Don’t look so sad, guys. C’mon, you can

finally live the regular lives you’ve always

wanted. No more crystals or Atlantis... And I

won’t be there to get you kidnapped... or

light your campsites on fire.

 

They can’t look at him. In tears, Audrey steps up and hugs him.

 

AUDREY

I’m really gonna miss you, Milo.

 

Pained, Milo closes his eyes. The guys hang their heads, devastated. Kida’s eyes fill with tears as Audrey embraces her, too.

Audrey pulls away into the arms of Ashi and Sajebe as Vinny approaches, shyly offering Milo and Kida a quaint bouquet of flowers.

 

VINNY

Yellow roses… they mean-

 

MILO

-Friendship.

 

Vinny smiles. He embraces them both. Kida kisses his cheek.

Mole shuffles forward, reaching for a handshake but Milo pulls him in for a hug. To Mole’s utmost surprise, Kida places a kiss on his head.

 

KIDA

Only because you bathed.

 

He smiles bashfully and retreats. Cookie steps forward, removing his hat and clearing his throat. He tries to start his speech but is too emotionally flustered.

 

COOKIE

Oh, git, just git outta here, git!

 

They smile and pull the little man into a hug. He puts his hat back on and furiously wipes away a tear, Mrs. Packard taking his place.

 

MRS. PACKARD

Not really one for feelings-

 

-Kida rushes to embrace her.

KIDA

Thank you. For everything.

 

Packard half-smiles to them and touches Milo’s cheek. Finally, Sweet approaches them, wrecked.

 

DR. SWEET

B-be careful with those stitches, I did ‘em

in a helicopter. You treat ‘im good, Kida.

No parties ‘til he’s all better, alright?

 

They can’t handle it and choke up. Sweet pulls them both into his large arms. He squeezes and lifts them up- Milo meekly YELPS in pain.

 

DR. SWEET

Sorry, it’s a habit. Now, go. Hurry.

 

He falls back with the rest, finishing their goodbyes with the Atlanteans. 

The guards usher the hesitant Milo and Kida to the gap in the rock, as it is already slowly closing itself, the boulder CREAKING. Reluctant, the guys climb into the chopper. Packard fires it up.

Ashi and Sajebe slide into the shaft. Milo and Kida hang back. They cling to each other as they watch the helicopter LIFT OFF the rock, their friends sad faces in the window.

Milo and Kida WAVE; Heart-broken, the guys can’t wave back.

The helicopter rises and TAKES OFF, headed for the blue horizon.

 

**INT. PACKARD’S HELICOPTER**

In silence, the guys stare ahead hopelessly in their seats.

Unable to take it anymore, Audrey rips off her seat belt-

 

AUDREY

God, why are we so stupid?!

To their astonishment, she LEAPS to the back of the chopper.

 

DR. SWEET

Uhh, what’re you-

 

AUDREY

-So stupid!! Do we ever learn?!

 

She fastens a PARACHUTE to her back and WRENCHES open the door - WIND GUSTS into the chopper.

 

MRS. PACKARD

Hey! Just a minute-!

 

 

**INT. THE CAVERN**

The Atlanteans make their way down the crumbling statue with Milo when they hear Audrey SCREAMING from above.

Ashi clamors back up and peers out of the shrinking crevice:

 **ON THE WATER:**  Audrey SPLASHES into the ocean, her parachute billowing onto her.

 

AUDREY

Hey! Wait up! Wait!

 

The helicopter circles around for her when another body FALLS out of it; Vinny fumbles with a parachute bag and YELPS- Mole LEAPS into his arms and they FREE FALL into the water.

 

**IN THE CREVICE:**

 

ASHIMOKEB

They are coming back!

 

Milo and Kida smile wide when they SHUDDER-

The stone giant SHIFTS and rocks TUMBLE- now it’s really giving way.

The guards PUSH against it, helping to hold it up for a bit longer-

 **ON THE SURFACE:** Ashi DIVES into the ocean as Sajebe pushes out of the crevice, FORCING the boulder to stay open.

 

SAJEBE

Hurry- uuup-!!

 

Leaning out of the helicopter, Cookie throws off his gold coat and CANNON-BALLS into the water.

 **IN THE HELICOPTER:** Sweet prepares to jump, smiling, and turns to Packard. She glares at him.

 

DR. SWEET

C’mon, girl. Don’t wait up.

 

And he LEAPS. Staunch, Packard continues to fly the chopper. But it's not long before she RIPS off her seat belt, hitting the autopilot switch.

 

MRS. PACKARD

Stupid kids are gonna kill me.

 

Stone-faced, she steps out the door, DROPPING-

 

**INT. THE CREVICE**

Dripping wet, the guys leap from the statue's leg and head for cover: the stone body CRASHING around them, crumbling away-

Finally the statue SPLITS from the weight, totally demolished- the boulder SLAMS shut, encasing them in complete darkness.

Excited, they RUSH to embrace each other- Audrey forces them apart-

 

AUDREY

-Wait-! Just promise one thing, Thatch!

We won’t share a tiny shack. Our own

places. Deal?!

 

They chuckle and Milo wells up with tears, covering his face.

 

MILO

Guys, I’m so- I’m gonna-

 

-And he FAINTS. Frantic, they lift him up and hurry off-

 

VINNY

Alright, we’re goin’, we gotta fly-

 

SAJEBE

Fly?!

 

 

**EXT. OUTER ATLANTIS, FEW DAYS LATER - EVENING**

Jhigub SCREECHES- we PULL OUT to see he’s in the waters of Atlantis, SPLASHING, tiny Atlantean children playing atop him.

Atlanteans RUSH through the lit-up city, excited: they gather to watch a group settling by the water:

Mrs. Packard, now dressed in Atlantean robes, sets up her camera.

 

MRS. PACKARD

Will you guys shut up for two seconds

and scooch over?!

 

Audrey, Vinny, Cookie and Mole are chatting, pulling up their new robes to show Kida their identical Atlantean tattoos. Mole reveals his- it’s completely different than theirs.

 

MOLIERE

What?!!

 

AUDREY

We’re supposed to match, stupid!

 

Ashi hands the magazine of Sweet’s glamour shots to the guards as they take over the camera from Packard.

 

ASHIMOKEB

Hang these all over the city.

 

Mr. Whitmore RUSHES over with the Shepherd’s Journal for the photo op.

 

MR. WHITMORE

Got it! I got it!

 

He hands it to Kida. He grips her shoulder with a warm smile.

 

MR. WHITMORE (CONT’D)

Proud of you, kid.

 

DR. SWEET (O.S.)

He lives!!

 

They turn: Sweet carries over a grumpy but alert Milo and they CHEER.

 

MILO

Shut up- just put me down-

 

Ashi and Sajebe squeeze the team together in position for the shot.

 

GUARD 1

Alright, say ‘no-shit sherlock’!

 

Everyone blinks in confusion. They GLARE at Audrey. She shrinks.

 

MILO

Uhh… what-?

 

FLASH

 

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

 

The guys look over the awkward photo.

 

MOLIERE

Ughh, I blinked!!

 

Sajebe SPRAYS champagne into Mole’s face - they’re amidst the massive crowd of a celebration party on the circular platform.

 

VINNY

Add this to your portfolio.

 

He hands Sweet the picture when a group of women GIGGLE nearby, holding up a page from the magazine - Sweet modeling underwear.

 

DR. SWEET

Hey!!

 

They RUN off- Ashi LAUGHS and Sweet CHASES after him to kick his ass.

Cookie dances in a circle with a chain of children- dragging along a stone-faced Packard.

The two guards stand on the outside, subtly nodding their heads to the beat of the music until Audrey haphazardly DRAGS them in to join them.

 **ON THE PALACE:**  Sitting atop the high stairway to the palace is Milo and Kida, wrapped around each other, watching the party from above.

He kisses her forehead- she abruptly PULLS away, eyes wide, face falling.

 

MILO

What- what, what?!

 

He LEAPS to his feet away from her, petrified. She's going to explode again! Pained, she holds her stomach and moans.

 

KIDA

I just- I have not eaten in eighty years.

 

Milo smiles, relieved.

He pulls her up. Hand in hand, they RUN back down the stairs to rejoin the party as the guys get down with the Atlanteans: Happiness found.

Atop the steps where they sat is the Shepherd’s Journal, Kida’s bracelet placed atop it.

 

**FADE TO BLACK**

 

**END**

 

 **(BONUS SCENE LMAO)**   **FADE TO:**

**EXT. OUTER ATLANTIS - NIGHT**

Milo sleeps peacefully on what appears to be a raft. ZOOM OUT - all the other guys are dogpiled asleep on it as well.

A hand reaches and TAPS Milo on the arm. He JOLTS awake and YELPS-

 

HELGA

Hey-

 

MILO

-What the-!? What’re you-?!

 

Helga sits cross-legged atop Mole’s body.

 

HELGA

-Just wanted to congratulate you on not

dying. And you’re welcome.

 

MILO

Wh-?! ‘You’re welcome’? You yelled at me

and punched me in the face!

 

HELGA

But you’re here, right?!

 

Stumped, Milo glares at her then shrugs.

 

HELGA

Alright, I’m counting on you that I

won’t have to see you again, Thatch.

(Sly)

And of course I know when you’re gonna

die… Watch out for those lava whales.

 

MILO

What?!

 

But she’s GONE.

 

MILO

Wait! Wait, come back- hey-?!

 

-Still asleep, Kida involuntarily pinches his lips shut.

Thump- the raft gently bumps something- Vinny’s eyes flash open and he sits straight up:

 

VINNY

We did it… Guys, the statue!

 

He shoves the others awake. They gaze up at the weird stone structure, content. Sweet props his head up and smiles.

 

DR. SWEET

‘Bout damn time.

 

His elbow BREAKS through a plank of wood- water SPURTS onto the raft. Everyone flips out, SCREAMING, as it goes under.

 

 

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why?? Did I write this I have literally no idea ???? So extra. The main idea came to me out of nowhere one day and it was like dying to come out of me so I was like fuck it let's do this
> 
> Some splainin' to do:
> 
> \- Helga. I know it was silly, but that was probably my favorite scene overall. Or scene I hated the least let's be real.
> 
> \- I really feel like this second script was more fun than the first, but the third act is such a mess. It's where I struggled the most and got very burnt out but maybe it's not as bad as I think. 
> 
> \- The bad guys are awful and I know lol this damn mad scientist trope, I actively tried to avoid many tropes and I guess accidentally fell into some I wasn't expecting to. But I do think the real conflict was between the friends and not good guys vs bad guys, the bad guys just kind of get in their way.
> 
> \- Even though this project was clearly ridiculous and just for fun, I still chose to play it a little realsies & TRIED to stay true to what was important and keep up the pace to make a decent film-length script, rather than stray from the plot. Practicing good ethics for when I actually finish my original works (never). However there were lots of cut extra bits I liked that maybe someday I'll compile into a mashup fic, but no one will wanna read it lol
> 
> Massive love to you if you got to the end because not many people have lmao. It's been over a year since I posted this but I worked on it for a very long time and put lots of love in it, so I'm always happy to hear if someone liked it. Or if you hated it you can anonymously flame me to death on my tumblr page. Just please don't let Atlantis die <3 Have a good day


End file.
